For both
by Yunmoon
Summary: Aunque fue su decisión, no era algo que les agradara. No se trataba de algo de conveniencia, ella tenía una buena posición y él vivía en oro y diamantes. Era algo llamado "matrimonio". .::SasuSaku::. UA
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Advertencias: **__UA, lemmon, lime, insinuaciones de violencia, insinuaciones de drogadicción, insinuaciones de violación (y muchas otras insinuaciones ;) ) y OCC._

_**Sumary:**_Aunque fue su decisión, no era algo que les agradara. No se trataba de algo de conveniencia, ella tenía una buena posición y él vivía en oro y diamantes. Era un matrimonio sin amor y con un solo objetivo; estar casados por la felicidad de ambos. ¿Irónico? Mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capitulo uno**

_My beloved_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>El comienzo probablemente no fue aceptable para mí ni para él.<em>

_._

Pensó con un poco de angustia mientras su mirada se enfocaba en las manecillas del reloj, bajó la cabeza y cerró su libro cuando la campana sonó, escuchaba las indicaciones de su profesor y hacía anotaciones mentales de lo que le hacía falta para hacer la comida de ese día.

-Espera, Sakura-chan.

Se detuvo abruptamente y dio la vuelta. -¿Si, Ino-chan?

Ino, linda, alta, rubia y enérgica, sonrió hiperactiva. -Es sobre el trabajo, me preguntaba, ¿podríamos vernos hoy? Ya sabes, quiero terminarlo cuanto antes.

Vagamente pensó que era encantador ver a sus amigos fuera de la escuela, pero otra parte de ella no quería salir de casa. -Sí, entiendo.

-Bien, entonces espero que podamos vernos hoy a las cinco, te esperare en mi casa.

-Nos vemos en tu casa.

-Nos vemos, hasta entonces.

.

_Probablemente incluso ahora, yo aún no sea aceptada por él._

_._

Camino a la zona de comercio y se encargo de comprar lo que le hacía falta para la cena de ese día, sabía que a él le gustaba más la comida italiana y de hecho estaba haciendo lo posible por aprender tan rápido como pudiera, pero su fuerte no era la cocina y eso la decepcionaba demasiado, estaba trabajando tan duro como podía, pero realmente no había alguien que le enseñara de primera mano como debía de hacer las cosas.

Era inútil en los quehaceres y la cocina, y eso era algo que sabía a ciencia cierta.

Compró los vegetales y la carne y caminó directo a la estación que la llevaría a Shibuya, donde se encontraba su casa, no, la casa de él. Caminó no más de diez minutos y llegó a su hogar, tecleo la clave y entró, más que ser una casa era un departamento, un caro departamento, ostentoso y demasiado espacioso para ellos dos.

Dejó sus cosas en la entrada, se sacó los zapatos bajos y dijo débilmente "estoy en casa", sabía que no había nadie ahí, así que no importaba si lo decía o no. Se dirigió a su alcoba para sacarse el uniforme escolar y una vez hecho volvió a la cocina y se colocó el delantal. Comenzó a cortar las verduras, se detuvo, pero enseguida notó que el sonido de antes no era el de la puerta al ser abierta, sino el de la tabla chocando con la mesa. Volvió entonces a sus deberes.

Cocinó la carne, el arroz y las verduras, mezcló los ingredientes y luego condimento; se dio cuenta que probablemente esta vez sabría mejor, la ultima vez que había cocinado comida italiana había estado salada y la imagen de la revista difería bastante a lo que tenía enfrente.

Esta vez confiaba más en sus propias habilidades.

.

_Probablemente, yo aún sea una extraña._

_._

Decoró los platillos y se quitó el delantal, fue al cuarto de baño, se limpio la cara y se enjuagó las manos, se peino el cabello con las manos y volvió corriendo a su cuarto, se untó crema en las manos y el rostro, se peinó adecuadamente el cabello y se cambió la blusa por una blanca de manga corta y se dirigió a la sala, miró el reloj, marcaba las cuatro y quince, luego miró la puerta y débilmente alzó la vista cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, chirrido que indicaba que alguien entraba.

-Estoy en casa.

Se levantó de la comodidad del sofá y se acercó a la entrada para recibirlo, tomó su saco y él dejó el portafolio en el suelo mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-san.

Él elevo el rostro sin interés y se agacho lo suficiente para tomarle el rostro con la mano derecha y besarle la mejilla de una forma seca; se irguió al instante siguiente, tomó el portafolio y caminó hacia su habitación, quitando la chaqueta de sus manos.

-Prepare…

No la dejó terminar, dio la vuelta y la miró con suavidad y estoicismo. -Estaré en mi estudio, por favor lleva ahí la comida.

-Claro.

Se sintió un poco emocionada de que dijera que si comería lo que había preparado, últimamente él siempre llegaba y decía que ya había comido o que sólo pasaba por algo y volvería a la oficina. Comenzó a colocar sus porciones en diferentes platos y el resto lo guardo en el horno y el refrigerador. Tomó una bandeja y se dirigió a su estudio, tocó la puerta dos veces y él le indicó que pasara, entró lentamente y depositó la charola en la pequeña mesa del centro.

-Estaré fuera por un rato. Voy a hacer un trabajo en casa de Ino-chan.

Él elevo el rostro y asintió débilmente, sus ojos negros imperturbables fueron hielo tibio, de alguna manera, volvió el rostro a sus documentos, prestando toda su atención al trabajo.

-Llámame cuando termines para que llame un taxi que te traiga hasta aquí.

Decirle que eso no era necesario era inútil, él nunca dejaba que sus órdenes se tomaran como peticiones o como una pregunta. No se trataba de un "¿Podrías llamarme…?" o "¿Tal vez quisieras…?", no, no era nada de eso, todo se trataba de: "Tienes que llamarme te parezca o no te parezca". Asintió sin entusiasmo y se acercó a él.

-Claro, entonces me voy.

Se acercó y beso su mejilla izquierda sin tocarlo más que con la boca. Dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta, volteo de nuevo e hizo una reverencia, entonces salió de ahí.

.

_Probablemente, yo sea una carga._

_._

Tomó la línea Yamanote y se dirigió hacía la estación de Shimbashi. Caminó no más de cinco minutos y estuvo frente a la casa de su amiga, la que se encontraba aún lado de una florería, grande y ostentosa, un poco irritante para su gusto, pero el aroma era delicioso, le gustaba.

Aceptó la entrada a la casa y comenzó con los deberes. Suspiró cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho y media, si se iba más tarde él se preocuparía y lo que más le angustiaba era que no habían terminado aún el trabajo. Se disculpó con su amiga diciéndole que debía de marcharse pronto o se haría más tarde.

-Ya Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana y listo, ¿no?

-Bueno… Mañana tenía unos cuantos planes, pero no eran tan importantes, veré que hago para venir, sin duda mañana terminaremos esto.

-Si tus planes son importantes entonces no los atrases, esto es para dentro de una semana.

-No hay problema, de verdad, es simple ocio.

Ino sonrió de lado, Sakura tenía un lenguaje muy propio para tener solo dieciséis. -Bueno, entonces me avisas mañana en el instituto.

-Claro. Voy a hacer una llamada y luego me iré.

-Adelante, adelante, no tienes que decirme todo lo que harás.

Se dirigió al balcón del cuarto de la rubia y marcó la tecla uno, el marcado rápido, y el timbrar en su oído le provocó una sensación de vértigo y cuando escuchó su voz le provocó mareo.

-Habla Sasuke.

-Soy Sakura. He terminado con todo.

-Entiendo, en cinco minutos estará el taxi, estate atenta. Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de despedirse, sonrió de lado y miro el cielo, oscuro y sin estrellas. Cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en la bolsa de mano que llevaba.

.

_Probablemente, yo sea algo que se metió en tu camino._

_._

Cuando el taxi llegó se despidió de la chica rubia y subió al vehículo, el taxi no tardó más de veintitrés minutos. Subió hasta su piso y abrió la puerta, él estaba en el sofá viendo televisión con papeles en la mano, probablemente se hubiera tomado la molestia de esperarla llegar, se quitó los zapatos y dijo fuerte y claro.

-Estoy en casa –Lo vio alzar un poco el rostro para verlo, pero él ni siquiera la miro, solo volvió a sus documentos y en lo que parecieron murmullos él dijo.

-Bienvenida a casa.

Se acercó a la cocina y le pregunto si quería cenar algo, él le respondió con un "ya he comido". Sonrió mientras le decía que eso era "perfecto". Ella abrió el refrigerador y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al darse cuenta que había menos comida, sonrió gustosa y volteo a verlo; no puedo evitarlo, la emoción brillo en sus pupilas.

-¿Ha quedado mejor el día de hoy?

Por tercera vez en el día él elevo el rostro y la miro pero por primera vez en casi dos meses él sonrió de lado.

-Ha estado delicioso, gracias por la comida.

Se sonrojó débilmente y sonrió un poco más.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

.

_Y probablemente te sientas decepcionado de mí y de este matrimonio._

_._

Y así concluyo el segundo mes del matrimonio Uchiha.

_._

* * *

><p><em>La~la~la~<em>

_Editando (escritora trabajando y estudiando -_-)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo dos<strong>

_My wedding_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Estaba por cumplir los dieciséis cuando lo conoció. Lo vio y, como era obvio, atrapó el aliento en su boca y provocó varios jalones en su interior; sin embargo Sakura no se enamoró, ella ya estaba enamorada, obsesionada y muy herida; por lo mismo nunca habría esperado que él fuera tan importante. Aunque en ese momento eso aún no estaba decidido, el futuro es demasiado ambiguo para asegurar nada.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, viéndolo desde un punto banal, tenía el pelo negro y peinado hacia atrás; deslumbrante y brillante; los ojos oscuros parecían orbitar un abismo en su interior; la piel a la vista era lechosa y aparentemente suave; una estatura prominente que le sacaba más de una cabeza; era imponente, en cada centímetro y en cada gramo de su cuerpo; y tenía rasgos finos, elegantes, estoicos. Desde el punto superficial Sasuke arrebataba miradas y encontraba sentimientos. Era estoicismo combinado con elegancia y belleza; una obra de arte, una quimera.

El dolor y la pena que embriagaba su mente no le permitió admirarlo más que unos segundos, no pudo detallarlo y tampoco contemplo la suavidad de su mirada, ni la sencillez de sus actos. Su mente vagaba en un nombre muy lejano y un rostro muy distinto al que se encontraba frente a ella. En ese entonces, Sakura ni siquiera conocía su nombre, las razones de su visita, mucho menos la importancia de la misma.

_-Buenas noches. Estoy aquí para ver a la señora Haruka-sama._

_Su pupila brilló con levedad y sintió un poco de pena, pero como todo vino, todo se fue. –Mi abuela dijo que vendría alguien a buscarla; está en el estudio… si me permite lo llevaré._

_-Está bien, he venido antes aquí… y parece que estabas a punto de irte. –Y sonrió, y Sakura sintió el aliento atorado en su garganta de nuevo. –Por cierto, soy Sasuke._

_-Sakura… la nieta de Haruka Haruno-san._

_Su mirada suave y contemplativa fue positiva. –Lo he notado, comparten el color de ojos, verde oliva con brillos esmeralda, bastante fascinante._

_Otras ocasiones el halago habría sido frío, sin embargo Sakura estaba agotada, tanto así que el halago le alegro más de lo que hubiera sido en un día normal. –Gracias… -una leve reverencia realizó inclinando la espalda. –Debo irme… Pero ha sido un placer conocerte._

_Este podría haber sido el final; no lo fue. Sasuke no se movió y Sakura tampoco lo hizo. –No sé qué esté pasando a tu alrededor; pero eres joven. La vida no va a terminar y es mejor tomar las decisiones ahora, no sabes lo que pasará mañana si no lo haces… Lo siento si estoy siendo entrometido._

_No lo fue._

Ese día Sakura terminó para siempre con su novio y Sasuke tuvo la orden más extraña de su vida. Haruka Haruno le ordenó casarse con una de sus nietas.

Sakura fue la elegida.

La elección no fue democrática, tampoco fue aceptada, ni siquiera su hermana supo que estuvo en la elección hasta que la boda fue hecha. Fue un día cualquiera cuando la noticia fue lanzada y en un vuelo directo de Hong Kong su madre llegó a impedir cualquier tipo de unión. Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, Sakura se casaba y su abuela daba su total consentimiento.

Sasuke sólo era parte de la ceremonia.

_-Imposible… ¡Cómo pudiste mamá!_

_-Basta, Rin –Haruka Haruno, en sus más de sesenta años, con el pelo largo y rubio; y los ojos brillando en determinación; se paró erguida y hablo con firmeza. –La elección ya está tomada, Sakura ha aceptado._

_Rin, alta, castaña y de ojos ambarinos, arrugó con molestia la nariz. -¡Seguro la obligaste! Sakura pudo hacer muchas tonterías… pero no creo que fuera tan tonta como para hacer algo así._

_Haruka apretó los labios, pero tenía un temple fuerte, muy fuerte. –Yo no la obligue –y sonrió –y gracias a sus trabajos y el nombrarme tutora de Sakura… no hay vuelta atrás. Sakura se casará en Marzo, el día de su cumpleaños._

_Rin perdió color del rostro. –Estás bromeando… A Alfred no va gustarle esto… ¿Me escuchas, Sakura? Le diré todo a tu padre y espero sigas con la convicción que tienes ahora._

_Sakura, que no había mirado a nadie en ningún momento, sintió la necesidad de mirar. –Lo… lo siento mamá… no voy a cambiar de decisión._

_Y su madre tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la salida. –Alfred va a saber esto madre… no voy a permitir que mi hija se case con… alguien como Sasuke Uchiha; por muy protegido sea tuyo –un paso antes de cerrar, declaró una sentencia. –Así sea después de esa absurda unión… Sakura no permanecerá con ese hombre._

_Y ella se fue._

Cuando volvió a verlo, Sakura estaba desesperada, su vida rota y su alma apagada. Haruka le pidió cooperar lanzando sonrisas leves; pero era difícil, Sakura, que lo había perdido todo, no sabía que hacer ahora que, definitivamente, no tenía nada, a nadie. Su padre no quería hablar con ella hasta que desistiera su boda, su madre estaba enfurecida y hablaba sólo para continuar con sus amenazas; Kana ni siquiera sabía nada.

Tenía a su abuela, pero no era lo mismo, no era lo mismo que tener a sus padres a su hermana o a su novio.

Sasuke, pese a todo, fue un poco de azúcar en la amargura.

_-No te ves muy feliz… ¿Haruka-sama no te estaré obligando, cierto?_

_-No, para nada… yo he aceptado, de verdad. –Sakura removió el azúcar en la taza de fina porcelana tintada en un verde delicado, el aroma del té subió hasta su nariz, aspiró el aroma. –No me ha obligado nadie._

_Sasuke dejó la cuchara de lado y tomó su mano, la delicadeza de sus dedos callosos era desconcertante. –Prometí a tu abuela acerté feliz –sus dedos acariciaron la palma de su mano. -Desposaré a una mujer para hacerla feliz, si casarme contigo te hace infeliz entonces lo mejor es detener todo._

_No iba a hacerla infeliz, ella ya lo era. –No, todo está muy bien. La boda no me hace infeliz._

_La mano grande y blanca se deslizó fuera de la suya, Sakura sintió tibia toda su piel. -¿Eso significa que ya eres infeliz por otra cosa?_

_Como libro abierto, Sasuke podía leer todo de ella, incluso lo que Sakura no deseaba mostrar. Una risa seca salió desde su corazón. -¿Soy muy obvia?_

_-Algo, sí. –Sus dedos largos, aparentemente suaves, tomaron la taza con suavidad. -¿Es por lo de aquella vez que te conocí? ¿Las cosas no salieron bien?_

_-No –agitó la cabeza, los cabellos volaron de un lado a otro –eso salió muy bien, eso está bien. Sé que en el futuro voy a sentirme mejor… fue lo que dijiste._

_Una risa, igual de seca que la suya, salió de él, fue más ronca que la suya, más perdida. –Te dije que podría estarme entrometiendo. No tomes mis palabras como un dogma… Sakura._

_Sasuke sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, se sintieron identificados, fue para ambos. –Fue muy importante para mí en ese momento… aunque haya sido un comentario aleatorio._

_Sasuke no bebió de la taza, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa. –Entonces… es bueno saber que, de alguna manera, he hecho algo por ti._

_Y lo hizo._

La boda fue, como se esperaba, un evento pequeño, casi confidencial, Haruka hizo todo el papeleo una iglesia a las afueras de Tokio y un juez pagado por su silencio y su firma de aprobación. Su madre cumplió y fue, pero su padre no se apareció y aunque Sakura esperaba a Kana no esperó tener una escena.

Kana, que había estado en el extranjero terminando sus estudios, volvió sólo para enterarse que el día de su cumpleaños se casaba; Sasuke Uchiha, con veinticuatro años (próximamente veinticinco), era mucho mayor que Sakura, por lo mismo Kana quiso saber por qué no se decidió que ella se casara. Haruka no contestó y tampoco le permitió interferir en la ceremonia.

Todo el mundo estaba atado esperando que la unión se llevara a cabo.

Sakura estaba muy inquieta en ese momento, el vestido había sido un regalo de su abuela, caída ambundante, corte princesa y mucha pedrería, venido directamente desde los Estados Unidos, un diseño hecho a la medida por una importante diseñadora de vestidos de novia, Pnina Tornai; o eso había dicho su abuela.

Estaba asustada antes de la ceremonia, Sasuke pareció notarlo incluso sin verla.

_-Sakura._

_La voz clara y ronca de Sasuke se escuchó detrás de la puerta, Sakura sintió un escalofrió en la espina dorsal y se plantó la idea de correr, ahora ya no estaba tan segura de querer continuar con la boda, estaba asustada de cometer un error, no estaba pensando con la cabeza._

_Estaba aterrada._

_-Sabes… todavía puedes arrepentirte, no voy a enojarme –la voz de Sasuke era clara, tersa y limpia, Sakura caminó a la puerta, el vestido chocando con el suelo, las zapatillas haciendo eco en la pequeña habitación. –Es tú decisión, siempre la ha sido._

_Se recargó en la puerta, Sasuke estaba en igual posición. -¿Tú lo haces? ¿Te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?_

_-…_

_-¿Por eso me pides que lo piense? ¿No quieres?_

_La puerta sea abrió, Sakura fue empujada un poco, pero lo único que entró de Sasuke fue su mano blanca. –Toma mi mano. –Sakura la tomó, su mano estaba tibia y callosa. –No voy a arrepentirme de casarme contigo, de estarlo nunca habría aceptado. Pero eres joven, no quiero que arrastres tu vida a algo así._

_-No estoy… arrastrando nada. –Apretó su mano y la sintió más caliente. –Quiero casarme contigo… quiero que cumplas tu palabra de hacerme feliz._

_Cruzaron los dedos, la caricia fue inusual, para ambos. –No estamos enamorados. –Sus manos se apretaron. -¿Lo estás?_

_Sakura sintió una caricia vacía en el dorso de su mano. –No._

_-Ni yo…_

_-¿Eso está bien? ¿Para los dos?_

_Silencio crudo llenó la atmosfera intima que les había rodeado, no se separaron, tampoco se inmutaron por la insulsa situación, casados sin amor. Casados por un acuerdo y sin consentimiento; todo era tan lacónico._

_-¿Puedes enamorarte de mí, Sasuke-san? Tal vez yo pueda hacerlo._

_-Creo igual. Creo que puedo enamorarme de ti._

_Sakura acarició, con el pulgar, su mano, el dorso era más suave que la palma._

_-Esto es divertido. Este día hay que celebrar por nosotros, Sasuke-san._

_-Por ambos._

_Y se casaron._

Aunque sus padres quisieron mantenerla en casa Sasuke fue conciso, Sakura ahora era su esposa y, por derecho, vivirían juntos. Su madre impuso una norma. Nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, pero Sasuke se negó, esperaría hasta los dieciocho y si no le parecía podía crear una demanda, pero la demanda sería una burla. Sakura estaba casada por su propia voluntad, nadie tomaría enserio una demanda.

Kana, aunque no aceptaba una boda de tal magnitud, le dio sus mejores deseos.

Y fue así como el matrimonio Uchiha comenzó.

.

* * *

><p><em>Segundo capítulo!<em>

_Sé que si leyeron la historia original no se parece nada, pero así fue como comenzó la idea de esta historia y gracias a que recapacité a tiempo puedo continuarla justo como quería!_

_Disfruten._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

_My dream_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Casi todas las mañanas, desde hace dos meses, Sasuke se levantaba antes que ella, Sakura hacia el desayuno y luego de comer, un taxi venía a recogerla para llevarla a la escuela mientras Sasuke se quedaba en casa hasta que dieran las ocho y media, hora en la que conducía hacia su oficina en el centro de Tokio. Esta mañana, sin embargo, había mucho movimiento fuera de su habitación, Sakura podía escuchar los zapatos de Sasuke salir y entrar de su oficina en la casa, pero también podía escuchar tacones en la sala. Con letargo, salió de la cama descalza y entró a su baño personal. Baño, lavado de dientes y peinar con suavidad los largos mechones rosados que componían su cabello.<p>

Sakura salió de su habitación con el uniforme ya puesto, la falda le llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla, chaqueta guinda y la corbata rojo brillante aún en la mano. Sasuke pasaba frente a su habitación cuando ella salió, él se detuvo, le ayudó a acomodarse la corbata y luego de besarle la mejilla continuó con su camino. En la sala una hermosa mujer, tan mayor como Sasuke, de larga cabellera negra y ojos perla se encontraba majestuosamente sentada en el sofá, fue casi intimidante verla pestañear y crear brisas de feminidad con sus largas pestañas negras.

Parecía una muñeca perfecta.

Ser el objetivo de esa mirada perla provocó un mal estar en ella, se removió inquieta, pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro y sonrió con condescendencia. La otra parpadeo lentamente y una sonrisa dulce cubrió sus labios, no sabía cómo interpretar todo ese desafío, ella le había desafiado con todo eso, lo sabía, estaba segura. Había sido, a lo largo de su corta vida, objetivo de esa mirada tantas veces que podía reconocerla inmediatamente.

-Es un placer conocerte, Sakura-chan, soy Hinata Hyuga, la secretaria de Sasuke-kun.

Entre más hablaba más sentía el desafío. Sakura asintió, no respondió ni habló, prefirió dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno; si Hinata tomó su silencio como una ofensa, no le importó. Su voz fue tan dulcemente falsa, frágil y, a la vez, despreciativa; tratándola como una ignorante. Odiaba ese tipo de comportamiento, Sakura se sentía mucho mejor que todo eso. Pero no podía ponerse al tú por tú con esa mujer, sería demasiado obvio que llevaba fingiendo frente a Sasuke desde que lo conoció y por la seguridad de su 'matrimonio' era mejor ocultar un par de cosas.

-¿Preparas el desayuno? ¿Sasuke-kun no ha contratado a alguien que te ayude?

Pero tampoco iba a aceptar palabras dulces bañadas en veneno y sarcasmo.

-Le dije que no lo hiciera, yo puedo cocinar para los dos –encendió la estufa y colocó la sartén sobre el fuego, Hinata estaba a su espalda. –Me gustaría que te retiraras.

-Oh, claro, lo siento. –Entonces retrocedió, pero no se fue. -Perdón por venir tan temprano, pero tenemos un montón de trabajo, el mundo adulto es complicado, Sakura-chan.

Apretó el mango de la sartén, sin embargo no giró a verla, sabía que al hacerlo se encontraría con una sonrisa dulce y falsa; no sabía si lanzarle el sartén o quedarse donde estaba. Optó por la segunda.

–No importa.

Realmente no le importaba. Sasuke volvió a la sala segundos después, varios documentos estaban entre sus manos, al verlas en la cocina se dirigió él también hasta posicionarse detrás de Sakura. Hinata retrocedió hasta volver al sofá, la mirada de Sasuke fue clara, una orden difícil de ignorar; el momento era sólo de ellos.

-Sakura, no prepares el desayuno, come algo en la escuela; nosotros estaremos ocupados todavía. –Sasuke acarició su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra sostenía todos los documentos. –Llamé a un taxi, ve a la escuela, te veré en la tarde.

Sakura asintió mientras apagaba la estufa.

Su único contacto íntimo era el siguiente.

Sasuke o Sakura besaban la mejilla del otro, esta vez fue el turno de Sakura, Sasuke se inclinó levemente y ella besó con suavidad su piel blanca. Sus ojos se conectaron; Sasuke era demasiado alto, su más de metro ochenta ocultaba con facilidad el metro sesenta y poco de Sakura; pero sus miradas se conectaron y bajo la sombra del moreno, los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa brillaron. Su mutuo acuerdo de ser feliz el uno con el otro no estaba funcionando. Sin embargo estaban aprendiendo a convivir.

-Volveré en la tarde.

-Yo volveré en la noche.

Y con las insulsas palabras ella se fue y él continuó haciendo su trabajo. Hinata fue espectadora de una interacción poco común y extrañamente íntima. Pero se quedó callada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura guardó sus cosas cuando la última campanada del fin del último periodo sonó. A su lado, Ino se levantó. Podría decirse que Ino era de las pocas chicas en la escuela que no era tan rica y frívola como el resto; por lo mismo a Sakura le gustaba estar con ella. Radiante y saltarina la rubia se colocó a su lado, olía a flores, sobre todo a lilas, el aroma le recordó un poco a Hinata, tenían un olor similar.

-Hey… estaba pensando, ¿por qué no vamos al centro comercial? Ya sabes, nuestro trabajo fue bueno, ¿podríamos celebrarlo?

Sakura pensó que sería bueno, sin embargo tenía que ir a casa y preparar comida… aunque recordaba vagamente que Sasuke había dicho algo sobre llegar tarde, noche, sin duda tenía que ver con el cierre del mes, cada final del mes Sasuke parecía estar a punto de morir de inanición y de sueño; ella apenas y podía ayudarle dejándole algo de comer.

Este mes se cumplirían tres meses de convivencia; algo en su pecho se calentó y apagó al instante.

-Eh… bueno, voy a llamar… para pedir permiso –aclaró, ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas en su bolsa.

-¡Vale! –Sakura extrajo el celular de su bolsa, pero Ino le sujeto el brazo. –Por cierto… ¿Podemos dejar el sufijo aún lado? Ya sabes, 'Ino-chan' o 'Sakura-chan' yo sería feliz si solo me dijeras Ino.

-A… bueno, eso… no… no tengo problema… puedo decirte… Ino –no es que fuera nuevo ese tipo de confianza, sólo que Sakura había perdido un poco de ella por su cuenta. –Si eso te parece bien.

-¡Claro que me parece bien! –Ino le abrazó suavemente. –Aquí hay un montón de gente rica, muchos de ellos frívolos, pero tú… eres una en un millón Sakura, estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

La sinceridad fue aplastante. Sakura sintió una ligera opresión, algo desagradable subirle por la garganta; sin embargo sonrió, quería hacer más, pero su sonrisa fue lo único que pudo salir. –Gracias… entonces voy a llamar.

-¡Adelante!

Sakura se alejó un poco, pero cuando Ino dejó de mirarla con sus ojos azules brillantes se alejó tanto como pudo sin parecer demasiado ansiosa por estar lejos. No quería hacerle daño a Ino, pero Ino, en su ignorancia, le había rasgado un poco la herida, su vientre dio un rebote de angustia, como siempre lo hacía cuando se compadecía de sí misma. Sus dedos se movieron lentos mientras marcaba la tecla uno y luego se colocó el celular en la oreja; el pitido de siempre: uno, dos y finalmente tres; entonces la voz clara de Sasuke se escuchaba.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo, Sakura. –No hubo respuesta, continuó. –Me preguntaba si podía salir en la tarde, con Ino, ¿la recuerdas?

-Lo hago –una pausa, voces al fondo, esperaba no haber interrumpido algo importante –la chica rubia con la que haces trabajos, ¿no? –Sakura soltó un suave 'ajá', pareció suficiente para Sasuke. –Claro, yo estaré hasta tarde en la oficina, no prepares la comida hoy.

-Bien, estaré con Ino en el centro comercial. Te veré en la noche.

-Claro –Sakura esperó el pitido de fin de llamada, siempre hacía eso con Sasuke, sin embargo él no colgó, continuó con la llamada, su voz relajada. –Estaba pensando… mañana es sábado y tú sólo tienes clases de repaso en la mañana, ¿cierto?

-Sí –se sintió expectante, su estómago le reclamó moviéndose un poco; no quería, lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, ella realmente no quería.

-Pensaba en ir a ver a Haruka-sama, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Oh, bueno, se trataba de la abuela, Sakura sí que quería verla. –Claro, me agrada la idea.

-De acuerdo, no hagas planes para mañana entonces –hubo movimiento, como una mano colocándose sobra la bocina –No, Hinata, toma el otro y ve al departamento de proyectos –el movimiento volvió una vez más, escuchó un suspiro, ella esperó expectante. –Bien, llamaré a un taxi para recogerte, llámame para hacerlo.

Sakura se alejó un poco. -¿Sabes? Yo podría llamar al taxi.

Silencio, silencio. –Como quieras.

_Clic._

Pánico, Sakura entró en pánico cuando la llamada se cortó después de esa seca respuesta. Rápidamente dio el marcado rápido, pero la llamada no entró, con más miedo marcó una vez más, la llamada entró normalmente, pero en el quinto pitido le mandó a buzón. _No pudo haberse enojado, ¿cierto? _Un último intento, Sakura marcó y espero, Ino, desde atrás, le miraba expectante.

Por fin, la llamada entró. -¿Sakura?

-S-soy yo… ¿Te hice enojar?

-No, para nada. La llamada se cortó, estamos instalando un nuevo equipo de redes y la señal está haciendo interferencia. –Se relajó, pero recordaba perfectamente el **Como quieras. **Y seguía siendo igual de desagradable que al comienzo.

-Si tú quieres llamar al taxi, está bien y…

-Tranquila –cortó Sasuke –escucha. La persona que va a recogerte trabajó conmigo por una temporada, la conozco y por eso prefiero que él vaya por ti. Me preocupa que tomes un taxi desconocido y que algo te suceda… -una pausa, Sasuke pausaba mucho cuando estaba en el trabajo. –Sé que antes tenías un chofer para ti.

_Oh… así que… todo se trata de eso. _–No lo quería –confesó rápidamente, Ino se había acercado un poco durante toda la llamada. –No me gusta tenerlo… No… te sientas obligado de llamar a un taxi, ni de contratar a alguien para mí. –Agregó, Sasuke al otro lado estaba quieto. –Tener o no a un chofer, para mí, eso no es algo esencial ni me moriré por viajar por mi cuenta, te lo aseguro.

Una suave risa, Sakura se tensó y se alejó al darse cuenta que Ino estaba más cerca, al otro lado la risa se extinguió. –Bien, comprendo, sin embargo ten cuidado, esta ciudad está cada vez peor. –_Y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. _Sasuke, al otro lado, se movió.

-Lo haré… te veré en la noche.

-En la noche.

_Clic._

El estrés se acumuló en su cuello, Sakura se removió en su lugar y luego giró, Ino le miraba divertida, su sonrisa flotando en su boca y sus ojos chispeando energía, mucha energía, una chica hiperactiva. Sakura removió su cabello con ligereza, luego volteo. Ino le miraba con intriga.

-¿Quién era? No parecían ser tus padres.

-Eran mis padres; somos… liberales. –El día que fuera liberal con sus padres probablemente terminarían de desheredarla y le pareció extremadamente divertido. Tal vez así podría ser feliz, de una vez por todas, con Sasuke.

-Oh… ¡Eso suena genial! Y extraño. –Ino la miró. –Escuché de unas chicas decir que venias de una familia importante… o algo así.

-Eso es falso, mi familia sólo tiene dinero, no apellido.

-Oh… ya veo. ¿Vamos entonces? –Ino cambió la conversación, le agradó.

-Sí, me han dado permiso.

-¡Estupendo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Debió de haber trabajado, al menos, diez horas seguidas en lo que iba del día. Sasuke se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio, con hambre y sueño no sabía si iba a rendir lo que le faltaba. Hinata entró a la habitación, el olor a lilas y almendras perforó el ambiente; también olía a pastelillos y cupcakes, sobre todo a los segundos. Ella se sentó frente a él, había una sustancia color marrón al lado de su boca, Sasuke no sabía si informarle o quedarse callado.

-¿Cansado, Sasuke-kun?

-Algo. ¿Cómo va todo?

Ella se reclinó un poco. –No sé qué más hacer, el proyecto no está, siquiera, en la primera fase, les he dado el plan de emergencia, pero el gerente de proyectos me ha dicho que no funcionará… es tan necio.

Sasuke se levantó. –Es mi empresa, y acatará mis reglas, vamos.

Hinata negó. –Creo que tiene razón, eso es… muy riesgoso.

-¿Dudas de mí, Hinata?

Ella se levantó de un salto. -¡Claro que no! Nunca dudaría de ti Sasuke-kun. –Hinata se sonrojó, volvió abajo. –Pero el plan es…

-Un plan de emergencia, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas; esta es una situación de esa naturaleza.

-Sí pero…

-Sh, sh. Vamos Hinata, despediré gente.

Ella se levantó de nuevo y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, las manos de Sasuke eran grandes, duras, curtidas y calientes. Las de Hinata eran toda contradicción, eran pequeñas, suaves y ligeramente frías; las manos de Sasuke le gustaban, siempre le habían gustado. Soltó su mano una vez ella se puso de pie, guio su pulgar a su mejilla, Hinata espero expectante hasta que Sasuke quitó algo similar al chocolate, ella enrojeció. La guío (después del momento ridículo) hasta el pasillo, ambos caminando hombro con hombro. El sentimiento de igualdad siempre corría en ella cuando se paraba a un lado de Sasuke, compartiendo inteligencia, actitud y algo de belleza. Sasuke imponía y ella sólo daba más crédito a su imagen al ponerse a su lado y ser perfeccionista como él lo era. Tal vez por eso había sido contratada.

Pero Sasuke se había casado.

Hinata no podía entender por qué Sasuke hacía todo lo que Haruno Haruka le pedía. Ella le había dicho que invirtiera en la empresa y cuando esta cayó le dijo que la comprara y luego le dijo que cambiara el nombre. Midori at se había vuelto importante en la creación de tecnología y Sasuke parecía entender muy bien lo que hacía al igual que Haruka pero. ¿Ahora le decía que se casara? Pero no con cualquier persona, sino con su nieta. Una chica de dieciséis años, inexperta, inútil e ignorante. Hinata pensó que ella sería la que se casaría con él, después de todo se conocían; ella conocía casi todo de Sasuke y él de ella.

Pero se casó… ¿Por qué se habría casado si él le había dicho que casarse era lo único que no pasaba por su mente?

Haruka realmente era su protectora y Sasuke realmente la estimaba mucho.

-¿Hinata?

-No debiste casarte –soltó, luego se arrepintió. Sin embargo Sasuke le respondió.

-Tal vez no debí. Pero no me arrepiento.

Owww. Odiaba que él comenzara con su charada de hacerla feliz. –Bien, bien. Digamos que no es malo, ¿entonces qué más queda? Ustedes no tienen nada en común y ella no hace su papel de esposa –se sintió apenada y esperó no molestarlo con sus palabras, pero la verdad era la verdad. –Ella es una niña y no puede ayudarte. ¿Entonces? No entiendo el sentido de ese matrimonio. Habría sido mejor para ti casarte con alguien que te entendiera.

Sasuke soltó una risa. -¿Tú, por ejemplo?

Hinata sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las raíces del cabello. –No yo… hay muchas personas afuera que podrían entenderte. Ella, definitivamente, no lo hará.

-No me arrepiento de que fuera Sakura –se detuvieron, se encontraban frente al departamento de proyectos. Sasuke la miró de reojo, pero con una mueca estoica volvió al frente, -pero tú no lo entenderías.

-Te casaste porque Haruka-san te lo pidió… y yo lo odio.

Esta ocasión Sasuke la miró, el abismo en sus ojos era helado. –Me alegro de no tomarle importancia a tu opinión.

_Perfecto… ahora está enfadado. _–Espera, Sasuke-ku-…

Él entró al departamento, todos le miraron con recelo, pero él era jefe, imponía respeto por ello. El gerente del departamento, desde la oficina cubierta por vidrio, se levantó y caminó hasta a él. Jake medía, al menos, un metro ochenta, tenía ojos ambarinos y el cabello ondulado y rubio, la piel clara y rosada le daba un toque de galantería; una lástima que Sasuke le fuera más a las chicas.

-Sasuke-sama, no lo esperaba por aquí.

-En vista que has decidido ignorar mis instrucciones he venido aquí.

Jake entornó los ojos, pero se sintió un poco intimidado con la mirada sagaz de Sasuke. –Bueno… lo vi, pero no creo.

-Yo te he contratado pensando que estabas aquí por tu ingenio; no por nada me has enseñado un currículo perfecto; ingeniero en robótica, pero me equivoque. Te remuevo de tu puesto, Hinata. –Ella se acercó. –Toma su puesto temporalmente, comienza con el plan de emergencia.

-¡Pero…!

-Considérate afortunado por no despedirte; pero no esperes más de mí.

Jake se quedó quieto, sus ojos ambarinos brillando de rabia, se iba a arrepentir de dejar a Hinata en el departamento de proyectos, pero era necesario. La crisis recaía en ese lugar, una vez el problema fuera resuelto la crisis dejaría de existir.

-Sasuke-san.

-Lo dejó todo en tus manos, Hinata.

Ella asintió, entonces él se fue.

Hinata había sido expulsada de su familia el día que decidió que quería estudiar. Sí, a diferencia de toda su familia, que vivía en la costumbre, Hinata había decidido que quería hacer algo en su vida que no fuera servir como una esposa, su padre lo tomó como un reto y la dejó fuera de la rama principal de la familia. Ella tuvo que vivir por su cuenta durante toda su carrera, aunque nunca le faltó el dinero siempre le faltó el amor de su familia; Hinata pensó que todo sería así para siempre, hasta que hace poco menos de dos meses su padre la buscó, le habló de un matrimonio arreglado y ella volviendo a la rama principal, pero se negó, su padre terminó de desheredarla y darle mala fama; nadie iba a contratarla por ser una Hyuga; Sasuke la contrató como su asistente personal.

Hinata tenía la carrera de Ingeniera en Robótica al igual que una especialización en circuitos; sin embargo había aceptado guiarlo, Sasuke no sabía nada sobre la creación de tecnología, tampoco tenía idea de qué se necesitaba para le elaboración de un proyecto, con Hinata a su lado ya no se sentía tan perdido; claro, cuando se trataba de administrar su tiempo Hinata no era tan… útil, pero él podía encargarse de todo lo referente a la administración; ella debía de encargarse de que no le vieran la cara.

Desde atrás escuchó las pisadas de Jake, soltó un suspiro, se detuvo. -¿Algo que decir, Jake?

Jake caminó hasta que llegó a su lado, se pasó el cabello rubio atrás. –Por favor… Sasuke, creo que te he demostrado que soy capaz.

-Lo hacías –aceptó Sasuke, recargó el peso en su pie derecho, Jake se mantenía atento a sus palabras, esperanzado. –Sin embargo, el plan de emergencia tiene un por qué, eres mi empleado.

-Soy ingeniero… por eso yo… inclusive Hinata entendía mi punto.

-Tú puedes ser ingeniero, pero yo soy tu jefe y sé lo que me conviene.

-Sí, lo sé… No dudo de tu capacidad pero…

Sasuke se paró firme, Jake detuvo sus palabras. –Escucha Jake, sé que no soy ingeniero, no comprendo muchos de tus tecnicismos; pero yo sé lo que hago; ayuda a Hinata a que este plan funcione y hablaremos después.

Jake asintió simplemente antes de volver.

El plan era mucho más simple de lo que parecía. Ellos simplemente debían de tomar el prototipo que tuviera más puntos buenos y lanzarlo; obviamente tendrían que hacer mejoras, después de todo era un simple prototipo.

Era su inicio y la empresa había ido bastante bien; la tecnología iba a la cima de todo, mientras más actualizaciones mucho mejor; Haruka le había recomendado especializar la empresa en telecomunicaciones y transporte; Sasuke lo había hecho porque Haruka siempre tenía razón. El último lanzamiento fue un teléfono inteligente totalmente innovador; un pedido hecho por Oto; la escuela elite más importante de Japón, su única competencia era Konoha, pese a ello Oto contaba con mucha inversión, en Konoha todavía encontrabas a gente de clase media, en Oto no.

Oto envió a un especialista en tecnología innovadora, Kabuto Yakushi; él le ofreció los primeros planos del producto; más que un Smartphone, ellos querían obtener ID para sus alumnos. El pequeño aparato trabajaría con toda la escuela, sería tener el poder de todo en un teléfono inteligente. El proyecto se desarrolló en dos años, Jake Astrof fue el más competente de todas las personas que llegaron para tomar el cargó como gerente del área de proyectos. Se estuvo en constante trato con Kabuto y el director de Oto; Orochimaru Sarutobi.

Al final se produjo el primer ID para Oto; fue un éxito.

La escuela pasó de ser simplemente elite a ser una escuela para pijos; era criticada por ser tan selectiva, a Sasuke le daba igual, porque gracias a ellos fue que su empresa había subido de ser invisible a ser un prospecto para inversión, era justo lo que quería lograr.

El proyecto debía de obtener mejores resultados que el ID de Oto; ese era el plan y por eso estaba confiado en lo que había hecho.

Además, de cierta manera, Sakura le había ayudado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Salir con Ino fue, de muchas formas, reconfortante; Ino era una adicta a las compras y pasar tiempo con ella fue divertido, pudo comprarse un par de vestidos que ansiaba comprar desde hace tiempo; pero se había negado a hacerlo, de alguna forma sentía que a Sasuke no le gustaban las chicas ricas y mimadas. Lamentablemente Sakura había vivido de esa forma toda su vida, su abuela Haruka la había mimado desde que tenía memoria; desde que sus padres se vieron incapaces de ser padres y Kana debutó como violinista dejándola estudiando en el extranjero, Sakura siempre había estado sola.

Despejó los malos pensamientos y disfrutó observando sus compras, no sólo había comprado esos vestidos, también se había parado en las tiendas de lencería y había pasado a mirar la tienda de mascotas; tal vez compraría un gato, pasaba mucho tiempo sola en el departamento; con su abuela también solía estar sola, pero ahí tenía a Bruno el San Bernardo de su abuela. Aquí no se permitían animales de ese tamaño.

Bruno sería una hermosa compañía, era hermoso, grande y amaba a Sakura, probablemente ahora estaría triste por no verla. Al menos tenía el consuelo que lo vería pronto, cuando fueran a ver a su abuela.

¿Cómo debería de enfrentarla? Estaba un poco asustada, no porque no quiera ver a su abuela, sino porque no se había cumplido el objetivo, no era feliz con Sasuke y tal vez nunca lo sería. Obviamente el prospecto de esposa para Sasuke era una mujer, no una niña. Sakura acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y sabía que nunca podría estar a la par de Sasuke.

-No necesito estar a su par…

Y aunque lo llevara diciendo una y otra vez sabía que mentía, lo necesitaba. Puede que Sasuke no la hiciera feliz, pero la hacía sentir bien, su sola presencia en la casa era un bálsamo que la tranquilizaba en su todo. A veces Sakura se encontraba esperando ansiosa, en el sofá, la llegada de Sasuke; sin embargo conforme pasaban los días notaba que él no estaba interesado en ella. No en su compañía, no en su opinión. Nada.

Casi se sentía herida. Sobre todo su orgullo, de pasar a ser una chica popular había pasado a ser una esposa reprimida; daba gracia en mucho sentidos pero Sakura no estaba como para reír sus penas mucho menos llorarlas. Podría decirse que desde el día que conoció a Sasuke comprendió que nada iba a ser igual; de hecho, todo cambió para ella ese día.

Todo era peor, si le dejaban opinar. Sabía, no era idiota, que nada tenía que ver con Sasuke, pero era una niña, tenía derecho a actuar como una; nadie podía negárselo. Tuvo que abrir los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió; Sasuke se veía más que cansado, parecía estar a punto de morir. Él se dejó caer a su lado, el maletín tirado en la entrada y los zapatos botados de igual forma.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Estoy en casa.

Se removió ligeramente antes de sonreír; no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo cerca, Sasuke pocas veces estaba en casa y muchas más pocas estaban juntos. En este momento esto le parecía muy juntos. –Te ves muy cansado… ¿has comido algo?

-… No lo recuerdo, pero creo que Hinata me llevó comida en la tarde… -Sasuke bostezó como un hipopótamo antes de levantarse. –Ahora estoy muy cansado… iré a dormir o mañana no podremos ver a Haruka-sama.

-Pero si no has comido nada entonces…

Su mano grande y cálida cayó sobre su cabeza, Sakura detuvo su parloteo y esperó ansiosa. No era indiferente a él; Sasuke era alto, tenía un carisma totalmente encantador y el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto en su vida, todo en él demandaba atención y era justo lo que Sakura le daba siempre que lo veía. Quedar hechizada en sus ojos oscuros también era cotidiano en su vida de casada.

-Te ves cansada, ve a la cama, Sakura.

Su mano recorrió con delicadeza su rostro, sus mejillas su labio inferior, finalmente el mentón antes de separarse de ella. Sakura se levantó suavemente mirando su andar cansado; algo en Sasuke era, de cierta forma relajante y aunque no lo amaba no podía pensar en nadie más que él para casarse. De cierta forma había arrojado sobre Sasuke todas sus preocupaciones, no, no era realmente así; había utilizado la excusa de la llegada de Sasuke como su comienzo; como si su marido fuera el final de la amargura y el comienzo de la nueva vida. Simplemente había decido huir de todo.

Había aceptado cambiar de escuela desde que tuvo que mudarse de Hokkaido para vivir en Tokio. Aceptó vivir con Sasuke sin pelear, mudándose totalmente de su hogar. También cambió el número de su celular y también borró su Facebook, su twitter y ya no contestaba los mensajes de su Tumblr.

Volvió a su asiento en el sofá, las bolsas continuaban en el suelo y ella hundió el rostro entre las manos. Notar que su medio de ataque era el olvido provocó un sentimiento de ahogo, su vientre comenzó a doler y sollozo lo más bajo que pudo. En la oscuridad del apartamento el sonido se amplificó en sus oídos a lo menos cien veces. Había decidido marcharse y dejarlo todo a la deriva. Sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos e incluso sus compañeros.

Todo por un chico.

-¿Sakura?

Se levantó de un salto, sus ojos enfocaron en la tenue luz el rostro intranquilo de Sasuke; desvió la mirada y se abrazó. No quería que la viera así, todo era demasiado para ella llegado a ese punto. Como siempre, había algo que le hacía mirarlo; por eso lo hizo. Sasuke era el bálsamo, la anestesia e incluso un poco de medicina, pero a su vez era incómodo como una espinita en la uña y finalmente era aplastante. Imposible de ignorar fácil de obedecer.

Era suyo y no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

-¿Sakura?

-Estoy bien… ya voy a la cama.

-Estas llorando.

-Lo lamento.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos antes de mirarla significativamente; una mirada que para Sakura fue demasiado. –Ven aquí.

Lentamente, con miedo, dejó de rodearse con los brazos, Sasuke alargó una mano en su dirección, pero no la tomó. –Estoy bien… sólo… cosas de chicas, de verdad.

-Ven. –La mano se mantuvo arriba y esta vez se le hizo imposible ignorarla. –Eso es. Buena chica.

El contacto entre ellos no era común, pocas veces se tocaban y era en la mañana y en la noche; un beso de despedida y un beso de bienvenida. Sakura había pensado que Sasuke pediría más, pero no fue así. Aún después de casados Sasuke la trató con delicadeza, como se trataría a un niño. De todas formas Sakura no estaba segura de poder aceptar algo más que eso; estaba asustada con la idea de que Sasuke pidiera más de ella.

-Lo lamento; –volvió a decir cuando su mano estuvo entre la grande y caliente de Sasuke; de alguna manera se sintió segura. –Yo… lo lamento.

-Sakura; no te estoy culpando de nada. –Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda cuando Sasuke apretó su mano. –Me parece que la convivencia entre nosotros no es lo que esperabas, ¿me equivoco?

Ante lo dicho negó con la cabeza. –No estoy llorando por eso. No se trata de eso, Sasuke.

Su dedo pulgar acarició el dorso de la mano de Sakura, ella tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para no decir nada sobre el tacto; la boca del estómago se le apretó ligeramente y luego cerró los ojos. Sasuke y su presencia eran lo único bueno y satisfactorio de todo lo que le había sucedido. Estar juntos no la hacía feliz, pero le hacía sentir segura –tampoco podía ignorarle el hecho que Sasuke le atraía mucho, demasiado, de tal forma que a veces se sentía un poco ansiosa por tenerlo cerca.

Esta mañana cuando Hinata estuvo presente se sintió un poco afectada, no celosa, porque no amaba a Sasuke, pero si afectada; no podía describirlo, pero si pudiera decirlo con una palabra fue algo similar a la necesidad. Necesitaba a Sasuke ahora; así como el aire, así como el alimento, se había vuelto indispensable. ¿En qué momento Sasuke tomó tanta importancia?

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo? –Retiró su mano y retrocedió, sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo de miedo. –Tranquila, no habló de tener relaciones. Dormir con alguien alivia el estrés.

Incrédula retrocedió un paso. -No creo que sea así… saber que estás conmigo sería…

Sasuke no hizo ademan de acercarse, pero tomó su mano y Sakura se tensó. -¿Te doy miedo?

-Tú sabes que no. Solo no… sé si estoy lista para algo así. –Desvió la mirada de él, porque era débil y podía caer.

-No habrá nada, no tienes que prepararte para nada.

Sasuke la jaló suavemente, Sakura pudo haberse plantado más firme sobre el suelo; pudo haberse negado e incluso pudo haber retrocedido y soltar su mano.

Pero no hizo nada de eso y permitió que Sasuke la tomara.

Estar entre los brazos de Sasuke daba una sensación de completa tranquilidad, paz y seguridad; era tan embriagador que se encontró derrotada sin siquiera pelear. Restregó su mejilla sobre la camisa de su pijama, el olor era fuerte; penetrante, fresco y masculino; hierbas del bosque y sol de invierno, todo era incierto. Así como Sakura se sentía segura se sentía desconcertada.

-Ve por ropa para dormir.

-Puedo dormir así…

Sasuke soltó una risa, de esas frescas y masculinas que dejaban a Sakura con el aliento en la garganta y unas enormes ganas de retroceder y negar la verdad.

_¿Qué verdad?_

-Ve por ropa, estaré afuera de tu habitación.

Separarse fue casi doloroso, casi. Sakura camino suavemente hacia su habitación, una de las reglas no dichas pero casi impuestas era eso; Sasuke no entraría jamás a su habitación… _a menos que ella lo permitiera. _Pero era probable que no lo permitiera hasta mucho después; realmente mucho después, ni siquiera se trataba que ella continuara siendo virgen.

Probablemente ese podría ser un problema. ¿El día que Sasuke se enterara de eso algo sucedería? Esperaba que no porque no podría explicar nada; no pensaba explicar nada.

Salió de la habitación con el pijama más infantil que encontró; un pijama chino de color morado. Sasuke le sonrió antes de tomar su mano y guiarla hasta su habitación.

La habitación de Sasuke.

Adentro todo olía a Sasuke, era como estar rodeada por sus brazos.

Al recostarse y acurrucarse en su costado se dio cuenta que Sasuke tenía razón. Ya se sentía mejor.

Mucho mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo cuatro**

_My reality_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Para el momento en el que Sakura despertó ya era muy tarde, realmente imaginó que no vería a Sasuke con ella cuando se despertara, pero él estaba a su lado; laptop sobre las piernas y la vista fija en un montón de documentos. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría despierto, supuso que bastante, olía a jabón y loción para después de afeitar. Ella también necesitaba tomar un baño. El cambió entre dormida y despierta debía ser muy notorio ya que Sasuke la miró con sus ojos negros. El aliento se atoró en su garganta.<p>

-Buenos días. Deberías tomar un baño, me gustaría que tomáramos el desayuno afuera. ¿Te parece?

Asintió con la cabeza entonces, Sakura salió de debajo de las sabanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Sasuke se levantó con la laptop en las manos y la dejó en la mesita de noche y no se movió después, de alguna manera Sakura sentía que algo debía de hacer, pero no sabía qué; no hacer nada era lo mejor, pero de alguna manera eso no le gustaba. Se colocó de pie y se acercó a Sasuke.

-Buenos días. -Entonces, Sakura se estiró con ayuda de las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y besó su mejilla.

Se fue después del gesto y realmente no le importó girar, era consciente que su comportamiento era similar al de una chica virginal. Pero era inevitable no hacerlo cuando estaba con Sasuke, simplemente le hacía sentir insegura de sí misma, el sentimiento era tan peculiar que le hacía sentir bastante intranquila. No era normal. No lo odiaba en particular.

Tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con uno de los vestidos que se había comprado ayer, era rojo sangre y combinaba con un par de zapatos que amaba. Sasuke la esperaba en la sala, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, finalmente se colocó una chaqueta oscura, el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Sakura se acercó a él, las zapatillas le daban altura y no parecía un hobbit como siempre que estaba a su lado.

-Vamos.

Para su sorpresa Sasuke estiró la mano en su dirección y sin dudar Sakura la tomó, entrelazaron sus dedos y la llevó fuera del departamento, hacia el elevador. Después de dos meses juntos aún no estaba acostumbrada a estar a su lado, estar con Sasuke era un poco estresante porque no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor. No se conocían tanto, ella no había dicho nada sobre sí misma y él pocas veces tenía algo que decir.

-No te lo había preguntado, -comenzó Sasuke, -¿estamos bien?

Ella lo miró entonces y descubrió que él también la miraba. No sabía bien lo que Sasuke preguntaba con eso. Pero supuso que estaban bien, ella se sentía cómoda a su lado, segura. Sin embargo no podía opinar por Sasuke y no saber lo que sentía él era estresante.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿lo estás tú?

Sasuke la miró significativamente antes de sonreír de lado. -Bastante bien.

Una sola vez ellos se habían besado en los labios y fue el día de su boda, sin embargo ahora ella realmente quería hacerlo. No lo miró a los ojos y tampoco apretó el agarre de su mano, pese a eso Sasuke se agachó y le besó la sien. El lugar se sentía tibio. Ella sintió que se estaba enamorando un poco.

Viajaron en el Mercedes negro de Sasuke rumbo a lo que recordaba perfectamente como su antiguo hogar. Vivió con su abuela desde que tenía diez, por lo mismo estaba sorprendida de no haber escuchado de Sasuke hasta hace tan poco. Su madre había dicho que Sasuke era el protegido de su abuela pero ella no había escuchado sobre él nunca. Probablemente Sasuke se había alejado de su abuela al tiempo en el que ella se había ido a vivir ahí, con los ocho años de diferencia que se llevaban Sasuke debió haber estado ya en la universidad, probablemente en una fuera de ese lugar si no lo había conocido. Sin embargo no quería profundizar en el tema.

Antes de llegar a casa de Haruka se detuvieron en una cafetería, era bastante grande pero ahora estaba medio vacía, Sasuke la guio a una mesa cerca de una ventana y tomaron la carta que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegaron a atenderlos, fue un hombre y Sakura sintió una piedra en el estómago cuando lo reconoció; sería tonta al intentar ignorarlo así que le sonrió en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado.

-¡Sakura! -El chico soltó con sorpresa, luego le sonrió, Sasuke al lado de ella apartó la mirada de la carta pro un breve momento, pero enseguida volvió a ella. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que te cambiarías de escuela? Karin fue la que nos contó.

Deseaba tanto levantarse y marcharse, pero era terriblemente consciente que Sasuke estaba analizando la interacción y por ello debía ser cuidadosa. Fingir que todo había demasiado para que pudiera decir algo fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Lo lamento. Todo sucedió muy rápido y no tuve la oportunidad de decirles; pero ahora ya está todo mejor. En cuando termine de arreglar todo los reuniré.

Realmente no lo pensaba, realmente no quería verlos de nuevo. Pero ahora estaba Sasuke y ella quería ser madura o al menos fingirlo. Todo fue muy rápido, sin embargo al casarse ella sólo deseo dejar todo atrás, inclusive a aquellos que la acompañaron, Karin incluida, aunque fuera su mejor amiga.

-¡Eso será estupendo! Avísanos en cuanto todo se arregle, todos te extrañamos. -Entonces él pareció notar a Sasuke y Sakura sonrió; para su mala suerte este amigo no era el de dejar las cosas al aire.

-Él es Kiba, un amigo de mi antiguo instituto, Kiba, éste es Sasuke, -se cortó entonces, pero rápidamente prosiguió, -es mi prometido.

Su familia era influyente y todos sus amigos lo sabían (gracias a Karin), muchas veces hicieron bromas sobre ella teniendo un prometido y Sakura siempre lo aceptó por seguir la broma. Hoy estaba utilizando eso a su favor porque sabía que sería creíble, sin embargo no sabía si había sido imprudente al decirlo, ciertamente Sasuke podía decir cualquier otra cosa y ella lo aceptaría, pero Sasuke siguió lo que dijo y estiró la mano en dirección de Kiba.

-Mucho gusto.

Kiba tomó la mano y sonrió, había sido una suerte que lo encontrara a él y no a alguien más. -Mucho gusto.

Su anterior escuela había sido muy diferente de la nueva, Konoha era una escuela de personas influyentes y con una vida acomodada. Sakura había estado asistiendo a una escuela más humilde, para personas de una clase media alta o media, Kiba pertenecía a la segunda, Karin a la primera y ella a una clase que no debía de saber la existencia de una escuela así. Sin embargo Sakura había disfrutado de todo y todos. El día que la dejó espero no ver a nadie, ver a Kiba era doloroso y recordó la razón por la que no deseaba que Sasuke los conociera. Todos sus amigos fueron muy unidos.

Todos recordarían a Sasori, Kiba era su mejor amigo y Karin sería la principal, era su hermano después de todo. Kiba se alejó sin embargo pudo ver el desconcierto detrás de su sonrisa y ella fue feliz cuando no agregó más y se marchó con sus pedidos. Fue aún más feliz cuando Sasuke no habló sobre ello.

Sin embargo sabía que esto no quedaría impune y tarde o temprano esto volvería a ella. Haruka se lo había dicho también, las cosas nunca quedaban sin saldar, todo siempre se pagaba, ella pagó caro antes, ¿por qué no ahora que toda parecía ir bastante mejor?

En cuanto Kiba volvió y se fue comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, sobre Haruka, sobre lo que le dirían a ella. Aún más importante que su pasado era su presente, ellos dos. Ambos tenían un trato entre ellos, sin embargo tenían uno aún más importante con Haruka, uno que aún ahora Sakura no entendía pero ese contrato fue el que convenció a Sasuke de casarse con ella, con una chica bastante menor a él; cuando era evidente que lo que menos buscaba Sasuke era compañía y si la buscara definitivamente Sakura no entraría en sus estándares.

Por esa razón Sakura concordó con Sasuke en no hablar demasiado sobre su vida privada y dejar las riendas al momento, Haruka era una mujer inteligente después de todo, si ellos mentían ella lo notaría. Por otra parte era verdad que no habían convivido mucho los últimos dos meses, Sasuke tenía mucho trabajo y Sakura no tenía la intención de iniciar nada.

La casa de Haruka se alzó ante los dos, mientras el departamento de Sasuke era grande (y Sakura estaba bien con eso) la casa de Haruka era una mansión, el espacio no era comparable y Bruno, en la entrada principal, le hizo recordar la razón por la cual le gustaba ese lugar; sin embargo no lo extrañó y eso se le hizo un poco extraño.

En cuanto bajó del auto, no notó que bajó incluso antes que Sasuke se quitara el cinturón de seguridad, Bruno salió corriendo, Sakura corrió a su lado y lo abrazó en cuanto lo tuvo a su lado, el gran perro lamió su cara pero ella estaba más preocupada por abarcar lo más que se pudiera del perro con ambos brazos. Sasuke la siguió por detrás y se detuvo a una distancia considerable entre el perro y ella.

-¡Bruno! Mi lindo nene, ¿cómo has estado?

El perro sólo lamió su rostro y ella soltó una carcajada. La puerta principal se abrió y ella miró a ese lado. Haruka salió de la casa y le sonrió.

-Vamos dentro linda, Bruno puede pasar, mientras se tranquilice.

Sakura miró al perro y con la mirada le ordenó estarse quieto, Bruno movió la cola y le siguió en completa calma. Fue entonces cuando notó, al otro lado, en el estacionamiento, un inconfundible Audi color rojo brillante, ni siquiera vio a Sasuke cuando entró a la sala y la vio. Alta, bonita, delgada, largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, como los de su padre.

Kana.

Haruka sonrió en cuanto entraron todos en la sala.

-Esto es una sorpresa, tenerlos a los tres aquí.

Su hermana mayor se levantó entonces y sonrió, era mucho más bonita cuando sonreía, era atractiva y era mayor. Superaba a Sakura por seis años, cuando Sakura estaba en séptimo grado Kana paso a la universidad y poco después se fue del país, se marchó a Alemanía después de ganar un concurso con su violín; desde entonces habían pasado casi cinco años y en esos cinco años Sakura la había visto a lo mucho cuatro veces. Kana estuvo más veces en el país pero nunca quiso verla.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio un saludo formal, tomó su mano y eso fue todo. Cuando saludo a Haruka Sasuke inclinó la cabeza y besó los nudillos de su mano, podía notar la admiración y se sentía un poco abrumada, deseaba saber lo que significaba su abuela para Sasuke, pero no deseaba entrar en un tema que no fuera de su incumbencia.

Cuando Sasuke la miró supo que debía de moverse. Se acercó a Kana y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su abuela en cambió la abrazó.

-Sakura, has crecido un poco en estos meses.

Su abuela siempre había sido una mujer alta, un poco más alta que Kana, Sakura por otro lado siempre fue baja, media poco más de metre sesenta, Kana media sesenta y siete centímetros, Sasuke debía medir poco más de metro ochenta. A su lado Sakura era pequeña sin embargo destacaban como si fueran la antítesis del otro. Sakura con su cabello rosado y su piel rosada, Sasuke con el pelo negro y su piel blanca.

-Kana ha venido de visita justamente hoy, es una sorpresa que los tres se encontraran. –No era una sorpresa, no para Haruka. -¿Nos sentamos chicos?

Sasuke se sentó frente a Haruka, en un sofá de dos plazas, Sakura se sentó a su lado, Kana volvió a su lugar en el sofá de una plaza y Haruka se sentó en su sillón. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una empleada se acercó con té para todos, al lado había galletas pero Sakura las ignoró. Fue su abuela quien comenzó la conversación.

-Supongo que no conoces mucho a mi nieta Kana, Sasuke. Ella ha estado en el extranjero, está en la orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín como violinista. Pero este año va a hacer un cuarteto aquí en Tokio con unos compañeros del instituto. –Kana asintió. –Y supongo que lo mismo va para ti Kana. –Sasuke la miró, Kana lo miraba igual. –Conocí a Sasuke cuando tenía ocho años, su hermano estaba al cuidado de su tío, pero él no así que decidí ser su tutora. Estuve a cargo de él desde entonces hasta que a los quince años se fue a Londres a estudiar, ahí terminó la universidad y después volvió a Tokio para hacer más estudios y finalmente formó la empresa en la que trabaja ahora. Todo un prodigio, debo decir. –Soltó finalmente su abuela, el orgullo era evidente en su voz.

Los ojos azules de Kana se centraron en él y finalmente soltó. -¿Por qué te casaste con mi hermana?

Sakura saltó en ese momento, la taza de té en sus manos temblaba y derramaba su contenido en su propio vestido rojo. –Cállate Kana.

La mirada de Kana se centró en ella y la castaña se puso en pie. –No lo entiendo Sakura, él es mucho mayor que tú, ¿realmente pueden disfrutar la compañía del otro? –Ante el disgusto que mostró el rostro de Sakura, Kana agregó. –Soy tu hermana, entiende que estoy preocupada.

La sonrisa irónica que afloró en los labios de Sakura fue devastador para Kana y sorprendente para Haruka y Sasuke. –Un poco tarde, ¿no crees, hermana? –Kana abrió la boca, pero sólo pudo cerrarla de nuevo. –Quiero que te vayas Kana o me iré yo.

Sin agregar más Sakura salió del salón, Haruka se levantó y fue detrás de ella dejando solos a Sasuke y la morena. Kana se sentó lentamente, no miró a Sasuke pero habló.

-No quería dejarla atrás. –Dijo suavemente, sus manos sostuvieron una galleta rosada, temblaba. –Pero no podía dejar mis sueños, eran muy importantes para mí.

Sasuke miró el lugar en el que Sakura había estado antes de centrarse en Kana. –Fue tu elección, perdiste el derecho que estás intentando ejercer ahora. Ante los ojos de Sakura no eres más que una invasora.

-Lo sé. –Kana mordió la galleta y tragó. –A veces pienso que hubiera deseado no hacerlo de esa manera, tal vez… venir más seguido, estar con Sakura en sus momentos difíciles. –Sonrió entonces, no era algo feliz. –Pero la hubiera decepcionado entonces, aún ahora no puede entender sus elecciones del pasado y yo fui la culpable que mis padres lo supieran; aunque no fue mi intención.

Sasuke se levantó. –Yo soy quien va a cuidarla ahora. –Kana lo miró desde el sillón. –No estoy tratando de limpiar tus culpas ni quitar tus penas. Esto lo hago porque quiero.

-Sé que hubo un contrato de por medio. Un favor que mi abuela te pidió y fue esto lo que ella decidió como retribución. No mientas cuando dices que ella te importa, porque no es así. –Acusó la morena.

-Yo le debo mucho a Haruka-sama y es verdad que esto fue porque ella me lo pidió. –Sasuke sonrió, ironía en su mirada. –Ella dijo que lo único que deseaba era que sus nietas fueran felices, pero no estaba segura si podría vivir lo suficiente para verlas a los dos crecer. Ya había conocido a Sakura entonces y no dude cuando le dije que estaba de acuerdo en casarme con ella, sólo si ella lo estaría. Sakura aceptó casarse conmigo. –Y ahora era consciente de por qué. –Y yo prometí hacerla feliz, porque es lo que quería.

Hubo algo en los ojos de Kana, guerra. -¿Y si me hubieras conocido antes?

Sasuke la miró fijamente, su mirada era indescifrable, vivir fijada en una mirada así no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. –Mi elección no sería diferente. Me retiró.

Kana miró el suelo y soltó en el último momento. -¿Por qué?

Sasuke se detuvo apenas. –Porque tú ya eres feliz Kana, perder a tu hermana te afecta, pero no es un determinante para tu felicidad. Hace mucho que tuviste esa elección, tu familia o tus sueños, tú elegiste tus sueños y al hacerlo tu felicidad se ha dirigido a esa dirección. –Sasuke se giró y la miró. –Tener a tu hermana, Kana, no es algo que merezcas pelear; no la necesitas.

Mientras Sasuke se iba Kana continuó comiendo la galleta, de repente sabía más salada y supo que estaba llorando. Era verdad lo que decían, la verdad tal cual era muy cruda y cruel. Se sintió expuesta y fue horrible. Su familia era importante para ella, sin su familia sus sueños no se hubieran cumplido; pero era verdad que no era indispensables. Durante esos años había vivido bien, los había extrañado, pero su familia había perdido su relevancia mientras pasaban los días y los ensayos. La experiencia fue increíble y entonces…

Y entonces ella era feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura sintió que caía lentamente mientras se marchaba y luego se sintió idiota cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado a Kana con Sasuke, ya que Haruka venía detrás de ella. En ese corto tiempo Kana podría decirle a Sasuke todo y Sakura no estaría ahí para detenerla. Era tonta pero no podía con el peso que su hermana representaba; era difícil porque no podía creer que creyera tener el derecho de preocuparse por ella cuando nunca fue buena hermana, ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntas Kana le prestó atención. Siempre fueron ella y su violín, Sakura fue lo menos importante en su vida.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había hecho por ella lo que Kana nunca pudo hacer en su vida, dejarle una marca. Perderlo por lo que fuera que Kana dijera no era algo que fuera a permitir, Haruka llegó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la abrazó.

-Lo siento Sakura, no sabía que sería así.

-No es tu culpa abuela. No lo es.

Haruka le alzó el rostro, no lloraba pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos. –Se valiente hija, lo estás haciendo muy bien, no caigas, no ahora.

Sakura sonrió, la tristeza aún en sus ojos. –Lo siento, sólo no puedo, fue mucho; no puedo confrontar eso ahora. Lo siento.

Era difícil y ahora notaba lo mucho que había querido decirle a Kana que la necesitaba, pero era demasiado tarde y realmente no iba a empezar a depender en ella, no quería depender de nadie, ni siquiera de Sasuke, pero estar sola había sido duro, solitario, complicado, cuando todo había terminado todo fue difícil y nadie pudo ayudarla, ni siquiera Karin fue capaz porque ella se enfrentaba a la situación de su hermano y Sakura no deseaba saber nada más sobre él. Separarse de Karin fue inevitable, conocer a Sasuke lo fue igual. Depender de él ya fue cosa de ella.

-No quiero perderlo.

Declaró suavemente, sintiendo miedo, si perdiera a Sasuke ahora probablemente se rendiría a lo que fuera que tuviera que combatir, rendirse no era algo que nunca hubiera hecho. Antes renunció a muchas cosas, entre ellas Karin, Sasori y poco después toda su antigua vida. Perder ahora a Sasuke podría significar todo para ella.

No podía.

Haruka la abrazó con fuerza. –No vas a perderlo, Sasuke sabe que lo necesitar. –Sakura tampoco quería eso, pero ahora eso le bastaba. –Tendrás que decírselo algún día cariño, él debe saberlo o nunca llegaran a nada. Quiero que seas feliz Sakura.

Ella había renunciado hace mucho a eso.

Sasuke se detuvo a pocos pasos de ellas en cuanto vio que Haruka abrazaba a Sakura, supo lo que tenía que hacer ahora, se acercó a ambas mujeres y dejó caer una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, la chica alzó el rostro en su dirección, no lloraba pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para que notara que ella no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar nada en ese momento.

-Nos vamos Haruka-sama.

-Pero acaban de llegar.

Sakura no abrió la boca, ciertamente irse ahora no le vendría nada mal.

-Vendremos en otra ocasión, por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos; Sakura faltó a sus asesorías de la mañana y me gustaría que preguntara sino sucedió algo que pueda repercutir en sus estudios.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes que Haruka soltara a la menor. –Entiendo, vuelvan pronto, saben que siempre estaré para los dos.

Antes de marcharse hubo una pequeña charla entre Haruka y Sasuke. No quiso encontrar a Kana y por lo mismo se fueron tan pronto como Sasuke dijo adiós. Por lo visto Kana se quedaría en la ciudad una semana antes de volver a Berlín.

El camino fue silencioso, Sakura dormitó casi todo el recorrido y despertó cuando Sasuke movió suavemente su brazo y volvieron al departamento. Dentro del elevador Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro. Haruka tenía razón, debía contarle todo a Sasuke. Más ahora que su pasado parecía querer salir en cualquier momento.

-Fui invitado a una fiesta de compromiso. –Soltó Sasuke de repente, Sakura lo miró. –Un viejo amigo va a comprometerse, me ha invitado… ¿quieres venir?

-¿No será problemático para ti?

No se habían presentado ante la sociedad y no sabía si su boda con Sasuke le traería problemas a alguno de los dos. Ella bien podría decir que estaba casada, no le traería problemas porque tenía el permiso de su tutora (Haruka) y realmente le daba lo mismo lo que pudieran decir de ella. Pero el mundo de los adultos era muy diferente, era muy consciente de eso.

-No importa, me has presentado como tu prometido delante de tu amigo, podemos hacerlo de igual forma en ese momento.

Oh. -¿Te molestó?

-No. –Sasuke se separó de la pared cuando el elevador se detuvo en su piso. –Nuestra situación es diferente de la de muchas otras.

Sakura se quedó detrás de él mientras abría el departamento, una vez abierta la puerta Sasuke se alejó y le permitió el paso, ella se detuvo en la entrada, sin dejarle pasar, giró y lo miró suavemente.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? –Sasuke no negó o aceptó, se quedó quieto. –Yo estaba mal y tú lo notaste, me dijiste que era momento de tomar decisiones. Yo lo hice, ese día tome una decisión.

Sakura se alejó de la puerta, caminaba de espaldas hasta que sintió el escalón en los talones y se detuvo, Sasuke entró al departamento y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, no había apartado los ojos de ella y Sakura tampoco. Tal vez hoy era el momento.

-Lamento que te haya obligado a hacer algo así. –El tonó suave de Sasuke le hizo dudar.

-Ya te dije que estuvo bien para mí. Pienso que tomé la decisión correcta. De no ser así tal vez no me hubiera casado contigo. –De no haberse alejado de Sasori tal vez ahora ni siquiera estaría viva.

-¿Crees que casarte conmigo fue la decisión correcta?

-Sí. Es lo más correcto que hecho en mi vida. –Elegirlo a él fue algo inconsciente, lo que hizo en sí fue alejarse de Sasori y con ello vino Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?

Sakura elevó el pie hacia atrás y subió el escalón, la altura le dio confianza y con ello miró significativamente a Sasuke, el pelinegro se acercó más a ella y colocó las manos en su cintura.

-Estaba saliendo con un distribuidor de drogas. –Sintió como la humedad rodeaba sus ojos, sin embargo no se detuvo. –No lo sabía al principio, pero cuando lo supe no me detuve. Estaba muy enamorada de él. No quería perderlo y sin querer comencé a ayudarle en todo lo que me pedía; ya fuera dinero, ideas, lugares, contactos, encargos, yo le di todo lo que me pidió.

Retrocedió cuando sintió a Sasuke acercarse más a ella, él subió el escalón y de nuevo una gran altura los separó, sin embargo Sasuke se dobló un poco y dejó que su frente tocara la parte de arriba de su cabeza, se inclinó hacia él y dejó su cuerpo reposar sobre el del mayor.

-Lo siento. –Soltó Sasuke.

-Yo no podía sentirlo; lo sentí correcto para mí. Cuando te conocí me encontraba mal… porque… sus drogas mataron el novio de su hermana, mi mejor amiga, y yo no pude decirle a nadie la verdad. Realmente quería hacerlo pero estaba asustada, temía que le hicieran daño. –Suavemente elevó las manos y con duda las dejó sobre la camisa de Sasuke. –Tú me diste el valor que necesitaba, confesé todo a un profesor; entonces Kana cometió un error.

-¿Tu hermana?

Sasuke le rodeo la espalda, se sentía mejor, pero aún no era suficiente. –Ella llamó a mis padres para decir que yo estaba ignorando sus llamadas; ellos iban a volver a Japón esos días y cuando volvieron… cometí un error. –Algo que había afectado a un tercero. –El profesor en el que confiaba comenzó a ayudarme, hablaba conmigo y yo realmente estaba muy agradecida; un día lo abrace y alguien nos vio, el rumor corrió muy rápido y cuando mis padres volvieron lo obligaron a hablar sobre nuestra relación. –Sakura no lo aguantó más, lloró. –Él no dijo nada, porque yo se lo pedí; para mantener la seguridad de la persona que amaba lo despidieron y su historial quedó manchado, no sabía que hacer… así que no hice nada.

Lo rodeo cuanto pudo con ambos brazos, lo apretó y Sasuke aplicó más presión en su agarre, pero no era suficiente, no se deshacía en su piel, no había nada; seguían siendo dos y Sakura deseaba tanto poderse unir a él antes que la alejara por vergüenza a todo lo que hizo, a lo que no hizo y lo que pensó.

-Está bien Sakura, ya está todo bien.

-¡No! No está bien. Sasori sigue libre y no puedo estar segura de lo que hará ahora. Hice todo mal por protegerlo y por mi culpa personas murieron y personas morirán. Pero si él estuviera preso Karin se quedaría sola; no puedo hacer nada porque soy una estúpida.

Deseo alejarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Los separó un poco y la miró a los ojos.

-No. –Dijo simplemente.

Entonces la besó.

.

* * *

><p><em>Yo sé que ha sido un largo tiempo, pero ahora deseo terminar esto pronto.<em>

_Continuaré subiendo capítulos hasta terminar esta historia!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo cinco**

_My hope_

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Pensar que la besaba no fue precisamente lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, mucho después captó eso, cerró los ojos y se acercó más al contacto. Sin embargo no duró demasiado. Sasuke se apartó con prontitud y le tomó el rostro por las mejillas, se sentía tibia entre sus manos; su piel caliente sobre sus mejillas húmedas, el anillo presionando sobre su piel y sus ojos almendrados enfocados en ella le hicieron temblar. Cerró los ojos, se sintió castigada con esa mirada.

-Cometiste errores, eso lo entiendo Sakura. Pero esto es lo que conlleva crecer. Cometer errores, aprender… A veces no se puede corregir. Pero es algo con lo que tendrás que vivir y aceptar. –Sasuke le sujetó un poco más fuerte, ella abrió los ojos. –Debes entender, no todo saldrá siempre como tú quieres.

Soltando algo similar a un quejido, Sakura se alejó de él, sin embargo las manos calientes de Sasuke fueron persistentes en su piel. -¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

Exigió, mirándolo retadoramente, él nunca la había visto así antes. -¿Quieres que yo responsa eso, Sakura?

Lo enfocó con sus grandes ojos verdes; así como podía aceptar que le dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber, Sakura comprendía el razonamiento de Sasuke. Pero no podía enfrentarlo. Había vivido tanto tiempo en la negación que decir sí o no era algo fuera de su alcance. Así como Sakura se sentía adulta a veces, otras tantas más, recordaba que sólo tenía dieciséis… Pero ya estaba casada.

Con mucha suavidad elevó las manos hasta dejarlas sobre las de Sasuke, aún se miraban mientras ella abrió la boca y comenzó con tanta ternura que sintió miel en el paladar. –Lo siento mucho, no puedo cubrir tus expectativas.

La verdad fue tan acertada que sintió los dedos de Sasuke dudar contra su piel humedecida, de todas formas no la soltó y Sakura se preguntó que más querría. Ya había aceptado lo mucho que le pesaba no poder actuar como una mujer adulta y lo mucho que deseaba serlo; lamentablemente, la realidad, era que Sakura nunca fue madura. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo para serlo.

-Nunca busqué darte presiones Sakura. Tampoco intenté quitártelas, lo lamento.

No quería escuchar sus disculpas ni sus lamentos, ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía la presión disminuir y luego las cuatro manos descender suavemente hasta caer unidas; ella no lo soltó, Sasuke no hizo ademán de hacerlo. A lo lejos podía escuchar el murmullo de la calle, podía oler el aroma de Sasuke junto con algo similar a la menta y su propio olor dulce. Las manos duras y calientes de Sasuke contra las suyas era un fuerte recordatorio que él era permanente y ella lo había aceptado; que ahora había demostrado lo muy equivocada que se encontraba y lo poco dispuesta que estaba a terminar con ello.

Era tan joven.

-Sakura… -No sintió la necesidad de mirarlo, las manos de Sasuke entre sus dedos le dio la firmeza que no le obligaría a mirarlo. –Debes decirme su nombre, esa persona podría ser un problema para ti en el futuro… Esa persona es un problema para mucha gente ahora.

Lo soltó suavemente, dedo por dedo y se apartó, la distancia creció tanto con el simple acto que Sasuke no buscó llegar a ella y ella no buscó que él se acercara. Lo quería lejos de sus recuerdos y sus decisiones. Todo lo que estaba en el pasado lo quería ahí. Sobre todo a Sasori. A él quería tenerlo lejos de sus recuerdos y de su presente… También buscaba protegerlo. Era débil y aún no era inmune a él.

-No puedo.

No pudo mirarlo porque sabía lo muy decepcionante que estaba siendo ahora. Se apartó de Sasuke un poco más. Tenía el derecho a negar y ser caprichosa, él dijo que iba a hacerla feliz y ahora mismo era tan infeliz y estaba tan confundida que sentía las lágrimas deslizarse de nuevo. Realmente quería cumplir con sus expectativas, lo deseaba mucho; pero no podía.

Aún, después de todo, Sasori era muy importante para ella.

-Él es un peligro para ti.

-No me importa.

Fue testaruda. Escuchó el movimiento de Sasuke y rápidamente elevó la mirada. No iba a aceptar tenerlo cerca, no lo haría porque Sakura era débil a su contacto caliente y protector.

-No me obligues a hacer algo que no puedo hacer… Que no quiero hacer.

Con sus miradas unidas una vez sintió que flaqueaba, pero guardaba algo de valor al pensar en Sasori y Karin y lo mucho que ellos la odiarían si decía algo. Pensar que estaban ahí, esperando por ella, era un poco esperanzador; aunque nunca los viera de nuevo. Lentamente vio a Sasuke ceder.

-Quiero ser el primero en saber si algo cambia en tu resolución.

Podría decirle que no iba a cambiar; pero sería igual a decir que nunca iba a crecer. Ahora mismo podría estar siendo un poco testaruda, pero a la larga las cosas serían diferentes; ella sería diferente. Sakura se retractó un poco en su lugar y aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Probablemente las cosas iban a cambiar ahora (con todo lo descubierto), pero estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo; estaban casados.

-Gracias. –Soltó de repente Sasuke, Sakura no le entendió. –Por decirme esto. Es necesario tomar medidas. –Sakura lo miró. –No puedo hacer nada contra él: desconozco su nombre; sin embargo voy a tomar medidas, voy a procurarte.

Sintió un suave estremecimiento en su cuerpo y lo enfocó, Sakura captó la suavidad de su mirada, fue inevitable ceder ante algo así. Hizo su camino hacia él y con la mayor suavidad que conocía tomó sus manos y lo miró. –Algún día voy a ceder. –Concedió ella. –Por ahora soy egoísta, perdóname. –Fue una plegaría más que una disculpa, Sasuke debió notarlo ya que apretó sus manos.

El tocarlo se sintió más como un derecho que otra cosa, algo que había ganado después de confiarle ese secreto. Sakura sabía que el derecho lo tenía desde mucho antes, desde el día que se casaron; pero fue temerosa todo el tiempo, nunca pudo hacerlo como ahora.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. –Su voz fue como el terciopelo en una noche fría de invierno; derritió su corazón un poco y logró hacer algo que sólo la miel de los ojos de Sasori había conseguido en ella. La hizo temblar de algo desconocido que no quería conocer.

Él le permitió el contacto, le dejó saciarse de él y ella entendió que lo estaba permitiendo, así que fue mucho más valiente; tomó más fuerte las manos de Sasuke y las condujo a sus mejillas y se acercó más, mucho más cerca que nunca.

Mentir sería decir que ella le atraía, Sakura le gustaba: pero no como mujer. Ella era bonita como una niña y delicada de igual manera; Hinata tenía razón en algo, sin embargo ella desconocía sus razones para casarse con Sakura.

Realmente nunca mintió cuando dijo que quería hacerla feliz. Ella le provocaba sentimientos extraños, sentimientos que debió tener cuando fue niño pero olvidó a lo largo de su vida, tal vez siquiera los tuvo, puede incluso que los hubiera soñado. Hace mucho tiempo que había cedido esas sensaciones a Haruka y Hinata. No se creía inmune a ellas, tampoco se trataba de nunca haberlas tenido; simplemente había crecido y ese tipo de emociones se habían ido de su mente.

Ahora las recobraba una vez más. Pese a todo eso él no era de hacer buenas acciones, tampoco era tan altruista como Haruka pensaba, casarse con Sakura era una moneda, la ayudaba y se ayudaba. Era un intercambio justo, tomando en cuenta que ambos habían cedido mucho más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaría.

Sasuke necesitaba tener el buen favor de Haruka si quería continuar como iba, si quería llegar a sus objetivos; fue una total coincidencia que en su camino hiciera feliz a Sakura. Tampoco es que renegara el hecho a la suerte, como dijo a Kana, entre las dos hermanas él había decidido estar con Sakura, hacerla feliz era una de sus metas ahora.

Ella se puso de puntitas y cerró los ojos, se preguntó si quería ser besada, de cualquier forma Sasuke lo cumplió: bajó la cabeza hasta la altura en que su nariz le rozó la frente y sintió como ella le besaba la mejilla. Su actuar ingenuo trajo en él una burbuja que se rompió cuando Sakura dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el suyo; automáticamente él soltó sus mejillas y le rodeo un poco arriba de la cintura y debajo del pecho; por atrás casi abarcó toda su espalda.

-Es extraño, -surgió la voz ahogada de Sakura, podía sentirla apretarse más y más contra él, era pequeña por todas partes, -cuando pienso que estamos casados… -la palabra salió un poco graciosa de sus labios, Sasuke sonrió; -me… me siento extraña. Tengo dieciséis… y sé que esto no es normal; pero no estar casada contigo ahora me suena tan mal.

-¿Por qué?

Sakura soltó una risa ahogada. –Me gusta la idea de ti y de mí; tanto que estoy segura que un día voy a enamorarme de ti… Espero que hagas lo mismo y me ames. –Ella se alejó y, de puntitas una vez más, se elevó, dejó las manos como punto de apoyó sobre sus hombros y lo besó.

Besarla no era algo extraordinario, no sintió nada diferente a lo que ya sentía desde el día que la besó cuando se casaron. Sin embargo deseo sentir cariño. Una de sus manos se elevó de su espalda a su nuca y la acercó, sentirle más cerca le hizo ser más consciente; pero nada le preparó para lo siguiente:

Sakura, en un ataque desconocido para él, se pegó a su cuerpo y abrió la boca, todo fue un auto reflejo, probablemente sólo eso. Sasuke abrió la boca para ella y la dejó, dejó que explorara, que encontrara lo que fuera que estuviera buscando, e inclusive él se aventuró a hacer lo mismo en su boca. Entonces la apartó con brusquedad de él y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Ella realmente no le gustaba, no la amaba y el cariño era algo similar al que tendría por un animal perdido y herido; además de todo eso era menor de edad.

Por lo tanto se negaba a intentar algo.

Sakura temblaba bajo sus manos, su cuerpo, mucho más pequeño, parecía encogerse cada tanto. No podía ofrecerle nada más que esta comodidad que había surgido entre ellos, no podía darle verdades porque realmente no sentía que fuera de utilidad para controlar sus males, no podía considerarla necesaria: pero ella era un mal necesario.

-Tal vez, algún día.

Le dio la vaga respuesta, una esperanza que, ciertamente, él no creía que fuera a realizarse alguna vez. Estaría casado con ella, probablemente sería igual de cómodo como lo era ahora, probablemente llegaría a quererla como una compañía; pero amor era algo demasiado profundo para llegar a su corazón.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata ingresó en su oficina pasada las diez de la mañana, la sonrisa en su rostro quería decir que las cosas, como eran evidentes, estaban resultando de maravilla. Sasuke cruzó los brazos frente a él y la miró interrogante.

-Lamento no haber confiado en ti. –Comenzó ella, con suavidad, -tenías razón, todo ha sido un éxito. –Ella le mostró una carpeta que abrió y luego la dejó frente a él. –Los últimos estudios han revelado que nuestro producto ha sido bien recibido. La pantalla similar a los ya tan conocidos productos de las empresas Yamanaka ha facilitado su ingreso en el mercado: el dual picoproyector con el teclado físico digital y pantalla no ha demandado alguna falla, inclusive el nuevo sistema de notificaciones ha sido exitoso. –Ella sonrió. –Estamos en la cima.

Tenía el mejor equipo de todo Japón, evidentemente iba a ser un éxito. Lentamente se recostó en su silla, las manos en su pecho y su mirada en el techo. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Itachi ahora y concluyó que no le importaba, él mismo se crearía un camino y algún día lo encontraría. Los encontraría.

-¿Estás feliz, Sasuke-kun? –Él bajó la mirada y lo vio, ella se veía feliz, él simplemente estaba satisfecho, asintió. –Ha sido una entrada muy valiente. Las personas no están acostumbradas a este tipo de tecnología, pero ellos parecen curiosos con esto, pasará un largo tiempo antes que puedan superarlo.

La idea era esa, ser inolvidables les daría un puesto tan alto como cualquier líder del mercado. Hinata se sentó en la silla frente a él y soltó un suspiro. Parecía más que contenta.

-Pareces muy satisfecha, Hinata.

Sonrió suavemente. –Me alegra poder retribuir un poco de lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Aunque sea de esta forma.

Ella no necesitaba darle nada a cambio, él simplemente nunca podría estar conforme consigo mismo si quedaba en deuda con ella. Hace tiempo ella le ayudó, no haberlo hecho ahora sería algo que nunca podría superar. Tal vez Hinata lo había olvidado, sin embargo Sasuke nunca lo haría.

Él asintió fácilmente ante lo dicho, Hinata se levantó. –Estoy de vuelta en presidencia entonces.

-No.

Soltó rápidamente, sentándose erguido en la silla y mirándola fijamente. -¿Perdón? –Pidió ella, la suavidad en su voz era algo irritante, muchas veces.

-Prefiero que te quedes ahí un poco más. Será una prueba para Jake, te nombraré gerente de ese departamento; sí el vuelve a dudar de mis órdenes voy a sacarlo de aquí. –Hinata asintió débilmente. –Ve ahí, ya te diré cuando volverás a tu puesto.

Una vez más Hinata asintió, sin embargo no se movió. -¿Quién te ayudará entonces?

Decirle que ella era más un estorbo que una ayuda sería ir demasiado lejos, en el fondo había esperado que algo así sucediera (no esperó que fuera algo tan importante para que ella tuviera que ceder sin discutir), quitarse a Hinata de la administración era un alivio. Así como ella era una excelente ingeniera en robótica era totalmente inútil en lo que convenía en la administración; contratar a alguien que hiciera ese trabajo de forma correcta sería lo mejor, simplemente tendría que esperar que ella se acostumbrara a estar en el departamento de proyectos para luego enviarla a la planta industrial. Ella se lo agradecería en el futuro, una ingeniera trabajando de asistente personal era una broma.

-Ya veré, no tienes que preocuparte.

Realmente, no tenía que hacerlo. Hinata asintió una vez más y salió de su oficina al fin. Se recostó una vez más en la silla y soltó un suspiro.

Ella era un obstáculo. Lo conocía mucho más que lo que nadie podría conocerlo. Ella había estado en un momento complicado de su vida y cuando se alejó de ella realmente no le tomó importancia, Hinata estaba destinada a la grandeza, a la sumisión; eso no tenía que ver con él. Que decidiera dejarlo todo por un poco de rebelión le obligó a notarla una vez más, que la tiraran no le dio importancia, ella tenía aún el sustento económico de su familia y eso sería suficiente para que viviera en paz. Todo se volvió fatal cuando Hiashi quiso casarla con Naruto Uzumaki (de las empresas Namikaze) y ella se negó inmediatamente; sin el control de su hija, Hiashi la botó sin dudarlo y se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible.

¿Qué le costaba casarse y tomar su destino? Naruto Uzumaki era un buen partido para ella; mentir sería decir que lo conocía, pero era rico y (por diferentes rumores) había escuchado que era una buena persona. Justo lo que Hinata necesitaba. De cualquier manera ayudarle fue algo que su orgullo le obligó a aceptar.

De todas formas, que no se casaran le venía bien. La unión de las industrias Hyuuga y las empresas Namikaze podría considerarse una probable desventaja competitiva en el mercado; tomando en cuenta que su negocio estaba en su comienzo.

Inconscientemente Hinata le había ayudado una vez más. Tal vez si la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera la deuda sería menor; pero eso mismo había hecho con Haruka y ahora le debía toda su vida. Probablemente moriría con la deuda aun apuñalando su orgullo.

Todo esto era importante, era consciente, sin embargo todavía no podía sacar de su cabeza a Sakura y su confesión; ella misma había mencionado dos nombres: Sasori y Karin. Tomando en cuenta la clase de instituto en el que asistía Sakura antes de llegar al que estaba ahora, realmente dudaba que esas dos personas tuvieran algo de relevancia en su mundo, sin embargo Sasori era un distribuidor, así que podría sacar algo de ese nombre y sacarlo para siempre de la vida de Sakura.

No iba a permitir que un capricho adolescente se interpusiera en algo que realmente le importaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando llegó a casa, Sakura soltó un suspiro y sintió que perdía la fuerza; hoy había sido un día tan complicado y no sabía cómo empezar.

A diferencia de su antiguo instituto, Konoha era más para la elite. No era el foco de nadie, aquí todas las chicas eran bonitas, delicadas y ricas; ella era una entre un montón (además que no quería destacar). Sin embargo sabía que, en algún momento, todo iba a caer sobre ella. Hoy fue el día, hoy escuchó de boca de Ino algo que le dejó un poco fría: _«' Escuché algo importante, Sakura. Ha corrido un pequeño rumor, aún es pequeño, pero en bocas de algunas chicas se dice que estás viviendo con un hombre mayor…'»_

Por ahora era pequeño, ella conocía ese concepto, sin embargo también conocía el concepto de rumor, y aunque ahora fuera pequeño con el tiempo sería algo que no podría dejar pasar por alto. Así como se había encontrado a Kiba en esa ocasión, podía encontrarse a algún compañero que no conociera y ella terminaría siendo reconocida. Esto daba pinta que iba a terminar mal, realmente mal.

La verdad era que no deseaba decirle nada a Sasuke, sino podía solucionar este pequeño problema entonces no sabía en qué podría serle de utilidad.

Ella era muy consciente del estorbo que representaba en la vida de Sasuke, simplemente hace cinco días fue una molestia al decirle todo lo que dijo y todavía tener el cinismo de negarse a decir un nombre; pero ella también había perdido mucho con este matrimonio. Ella que estaba en pleno momento de su juventud, ella que tenía tanto que vivir. Ella lo había abandonado todo por el matrimonio; porque se sentía tan acabada en ese momento. Se preguntaba qué otra cosa pudo haber hecho. Lo cierto es que no sabía, estar con Sasuke le daba todo lo que necesitaba.

No saber era lo mejor a estas alturas.

Sin pensar mucho más en todo eso, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina. Sin convicción preparó algo de lo que ya sabía hacer, las veces anteriores le había quedado muy bueno, hoy no luchaba por algo perfecto.

Sasuke volvió a las cuatro y quince, como de costumbre. Sakura ya lo esperaba sentada en el sofá, se levantó rápidamente y sonrió para él.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-san.

Sasuke la miró brevemente antes de agacharse y besarla en la mejilla. Sakura sintió frío, sin embargo no se quejó.

-¿Vas a necesitar un vestido nuevo? -Sakura lo miró sin comprender. -La fiesta de compromiso es mañana. -Sakura se sorprendió, lo había olvidado.

Tentativamente Sakura se removió en su lugar, sin embargo era evidente que Sasuke ya había notado que lo había olvidado. –Yo… no lo sé. ¿Qué debería de llevar?

Sasuke la miró significativamente; por un momento Sakura se preguntó si la estaba evaluando, finalmente Sasuke la miró a los ojos. -Algo negro o rojo te vendría bien, algo formal sin duda.

Ella tenía mucha ropa roja. En su afán de querer ser el centro de atención descubrió que el rojo le daba un tinte bronceado a su piel permanentemente clara y la volvía menos delgada; de alguna manera entendía que Sasuke lo hubiera notado con una sola mirada.

Sin embargo ella tenía un plan. -Yo me encargo del vestido, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke asintió. -Si vas a comprar algo ocupa la tarjeta que te di, no tiene límite.

¿Era por confianza o para mantenerla contenta? De cualquier forma Sakura aceptó el gesto. Fuera como fuese eso le venía de maravilla, ella pensaba ocupar el dinero que Haruka mantenía en su cuenta; no era una suma pequeña, ciertamente no.

Sin decir mucho Sakura lo invitó a pasar a la mesa, presentía que no iba a hacerlo; pero en un acto sorprendente Sasuke dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se dirigió a la mesa. Totalmente abochornada, Sakura se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a servir. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda y trató de verse tan competente como fuera posible. Ella llevó todo a la mesa, los ojos de Sasuke no se apartaron de ella, pero nunca la miró a los ojos. Pareciera evaluarla.

Comieron en silencio, el golpe de los cubiertos contra los platos fue lo único audible y Sakura se tensó a cada segundo, podía sentir su mirada. Últimamente había notado que las miradas de Sasuke no sólo se veían, se sentían; era una sensación de incomodidad y vergüenza. Cuando ellos terminaron Sakura se levantó y comenzó a recogerlo todo, Sasuke la detuvo cuando tomó su plato: colocó su mano grande y caliente sobre su muñeca y con la mirada le indicó que se sentara. Ella obedeció lentamente y se sentó. Entonces espero, y espero.

-¿Estuvo bien? –Preguntó, después de un largo silencio.

-La comida estuvo muy bien Sakura. –Declaró Sasuke, suavemente; entonces él se puso serió. –Realmente, ¿quieres seguir de esta manera? –Ella le miró sin comprender. –Tú no estás acostumbrada a nada de esto, cosas como servir, limpiar o estar sola. Nada de eso es algo que tú…

-Yo lo sé. –Cortó rápidamente, se sentía avergonzada. –Sé que nunca hice nada de esto antes; pero no quiere decir que nunca lo hubiera querido hacer. –Sakura miró sus dedos entrelazados. –Sé que parezco totalmente inútil y que muchas cosas apenas estoy comenzando a aprenderlas… Realmente lo sé. –Ella lo miró a los ojos, fijamente. –Me gustaría tener un poco de tu confianza… Aunque tal vez nunca lo mereceré.

Sasuke no dijo nada, cosa que debía de estar mal, tomando en cuenta que Sakura estaba revelando un poco de su corazón a él. Lentamente se apoyó en sus codos y miró a Sakura directamente, ella se sintió un poco extraña, casi como si estuviera a punto de presenciar un fenómeno astronómico; algo único.

-Cuando era niño mis padres murieron. –Soltó de repente, Sakura dejó de respirar. –Tenía cuatro años, tal vez cinco; no tenía parientes cercanos, así que mi hermano y yo fuimos a dar a un lugar de acogida. –Se encogió de hombros, ella se preguntó si era porque ahora ya no le importaba o porque ya lo había superado. –Estuvimos alrededor de un año, juntos, hasta que mi tío llegó. Dijo que podía adoptar a uno de los dos: escogió a mi hermano mayor. –Sakura quería decir algo, realmente. –Mi hermano dijo que estaba bien, que él vendría por mí; pero pasó un año y él no volvió: di por hecho que había sido abandonado. Hui.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, preguntándose sí había llegado el momento de decir algo, ella se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él; se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. Sasuke no se movió. Ella tampoco se movió. Ellos se quedaron quietos, compartieron calor.

-¿Entonces conociste a la abuela?

-… Sí.

Elevó la cabeza, desde su posición en el suelo, Sakura encontró que Sasuke se veía hermoso.

Fue la primera vez que pudo verlo con claridad. Ella tal vez no fue consciente, pero los ojos le brillaron, un tono esmeralda, mientras lo admiró, como hombre, por primera vez.

Era mucho mayor a ella y, pese a ello, Sasuke tenía una apariencia delicada. Era adulto, alto y tenía un cuerpo definido, eso no quitaba que su rostro estuviera bellamente esculpido y que cada rasgo callera en la perfección de Miguel Ángel; tenía un rostro hermoso, mostrando la crueldad de la belleza en cada ángulo y en cada depresión. Era doloroso ante sus ojos y a su vez no podía apartar la mirada, era hermoso. Sus ojos, aunque no podía percibir la pupila, ella podía apreciar el azul de la noche y las estrellas, en cada intensidad. Entonces su cabello, era más largo que lo común para un adulto, sin embargo tenía un peinado peculiar que le sentaba de las mil maravillas, una mitad estaba perfectamente peinada hacia atrás mientras que la otra mitad de su frente estaba cubierta por un fleco obscuro y lacio. Sakura quería apartarle algunos mechones. El traje era espectacular en torno a su cuerpo, perfectamente a la medida.

Entonces su calor. Sasuke tenía manos callosas, probablemente, en el tiempo en el que estuvo solo, tuvo que hacer muchas tareas difíciles en su infancia, seguro tuvo una vida dura; incluso puede que ahora mismo la viera inútil porque él había vivido entra la dificultad de la vida real. Era inevitable que la viera diferente si había crecido de esa manera, y, pese a ello, era inevitablemente cálido.

Ella podía amarlo, sino lo hacía ahora lo haría en algún momento. El problema que le hacía temeroso era saberlo inalcanzable e inentendible. Sasuke era ese tipo de personas a las que Sakura siempre desistió. Ella sabía cuándo tenía posibilidades, sabía cuándo alguien presentaba un mínimo interés en ella, sabía cuándo alguien quería acercársele. Sasuke no entraba en ninguno de esos casos.

Él no la quería y no la querría jamás.

Sakura era una niña a quien vio perdida y había decidido tomarla bajo su protección como un favor. Era evidente que él era ese tipo de personas que no podía dejar ninguna deuda por saldar; era evidente que Sasuke sentía la deuda con Haruka y era evidente que ella era ese cargo que hacía falta para sentirse menos deudor.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre sus piernas y dejó caer la cabeza sobre ellos.

-Me pregunto si los sentimientos llegaran alguna vez. –Sasuke no respondió, sin embargo sintió su caricia entre los largos mechones rosados de su cabeza. –Me gustaría que fuera de esa manera, para ambos.

Ella deseaba tanto que fuera de esa manera. Pero no tenía esperanzas.

Realmente no.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. Realmente lo siento tanto.<em>

_Llegó un momento en el que realmente no podía escribir nada sobre Sasuke o Sakura, era como si no tuviera inspiración y realmente no la tenía. Quiero decir, la serie me decepciono tanto, en su relación. Estaba realmente deprimida. Entonces, mientras buscaba inspiración, Kakashi la hizo llegar a mí. No diré mucho porque no quiero soltar spoilers, sin embargo lo que dijo me dejó con una idea en la cabeza y ahora me siento inspirada, de nuevo._

_Continuemos juntos :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo seis**

_My road_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ino había llegado tarde ese día, se le veía cansada y ciertamente no tan guapa como siempre, aunque quería no demostrar que le importaba, lo cierto es que Sakura se sintió preocupada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido algo tan sano como la preocupación por un amigo. Oh. Tal vez Ino era un amigo para ella ahora. De cualquier manera decidió no decir nada y mantenerse al margen. Aunque estuviera preocupada prefería no hacer nada al respecto. Estar involucrada con la gente provocaba problemas, lo había aprendido muy bien.<p>

Para la hora del almuerzo su resolución había cambiado. Lo cierto fue que para Sakura las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el día en el que se casó. Había tomado muchas decisiones, una de ellas fue abandonar. Ella había tomado la decisión de dejarlo todo a un lado. En cambio, Sakura decidió que lo único que iba a importarle de ahora en adelante sería Sasuke y el matrimonio que mantenían. No le importaban los amigos o mantenerlos. Realmente ya no.

Entonces estaba Ino. Era una chica amable, le recordaba un poco a su antiguo yo, ese que fue glamuroso y descuidado; ese que representaba jovialidad, ingenuidad, un tanto de idiotez y sobre todo ganas de vivir. No es que ella hubiera perdido el amor a la vida o la aventura, la verdad es que aún quería experimentarlo de nuevo; pero ya había tenido muchos problemas para una vida, seguir viviendo de la forma en que lo hacía le traería un montón de problemas; problemas que ella decidió dejar a la deriva, arrojar al pasado sin importarle si estos problemas se habían resuelto o no.

Para el final del almuerzo Ino seguía de la misma manera y Sakura se obligó a dejar lo miedos e inseguridades y pedir una explicación, después de todo, ¿realmente que podría ir mal con Ino? No creía que fuera algo peor de lo que ya había vivido.

-El chico que me gusta ha comenzado a salir con otra persona. –Soltó Ino lentamente, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos. –Quiero decir, es comprensible. Él viene de una familia rica y yo sólo vengo de una familia que tiene una florería que se hizo prestigiosa de la noche a la mañana; la chica con la que sale también es rica. Nunca podría estar a su nivel.

Sakura odio cada palabra. –Estás equivocada. –Soltó rápidamente, ver a Ino lamentarse le recordó a su yo pasado, creyéndose inferior, después de todo Kana era la mejor en todo. –No existe nadie mejor que tú, nunca habrá nadie. Todo depende de ti, Ino. –Sakura se acercó a la rubia y acaricio sus cabellos con suavidad. –Eres muy guapa, tienes un cabello bonito, tus ojos también son lindos y eres muy linda, y por dentro también eres hermosa, si él no te notó fue porque es idiota.

Ino le miró y entonces sonrió con algo similar a una broma personal (sinceramente no parecía desagradable, así que no lo tomó como mal). –No serás lesbiana, ¿o sí?

Sakura soltó una risita. –No, no, pero eres mi amiga y quiero decirte lo que te hace especial.

Por un momento pareció que la rubia iba a llorar, entonces Ino limpió la humedad de sus ojos y sonrió. –Gracias, yo… eres una buena amiga, Sakura.

Todos estos pensamientos no eran suyos, eran los ideales de Karin, ideales que Sakura adoptó como propios después que la pelirroja le ayudara. Sakura le sonrió y se le ocurrió, tomando en cuenta que Ino se vestía de una manera que ella nunca lo había hecho (elegante, linda, distinguida), que podría ayudarle un poco en su plan de la noche. Ya tenía un vestido en mente, pero tenía un montón de cosas más que pensar y Sasuke le había dicho que pasaría por ella a las seis. Realmente no le había dado mucho tiempo para arreglarse (tomando en cuenta que lo había olvidado y no tenía nada listo).

-¿Sabes? –Ino la miró-. Hoy en la noche iré a una fiesta… algo así como una fiesta de compromiso de… unos amigos de mis padres. –La rubia se veía mucho más interesada ahora. –Tengo que comprar un vestido… Y un montón de cosas que necesito para hoy en la noche. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ino saltó de emoción. -¿Compras? ¡Esa es mi especialidad! –Sakura sonrió. Era evidente que lo era. –Ya sabes, estoy un poco obsesionada con la moda. ¿Cómo quieres verte, Sakura?

Sin dudarlo soltó. –Quiero verme mayor, pero no como una anciana, quiero ser reconocida como alguien de confianza.

Algo en lo que dijo pareció tocar a Ino ya que ella le sonrió con dulzura. –Encontraremos algo hermoso para ti, Sakura.

Ella no quería algo hermoso, Sakura quería verse elegante, mayor; y aunque al comienzo deseaba mucho aparentar un poco más de edad se dio cuenta que no valdría la pena, Sasuke sabría que seguía siendo una niña y ella aguantaría la vergüenza de intentar algo idiota. Entonces Sakura lo había pensado mejor y llegó a la conclusión que verse hermosa, elegante y un poco menos infantil le vendría bien. Ella quería demostrar que podía ser bella no linda como Sasuke (probablemente) la veía.

Esta noche quería lucir para Sasuke.

El último periodo era el favorito de Sakura; estar en escuelas de elite le venía bien, para variar. Tenía lecciones de música y matemáticas avanzadas, la primera la compartía con Ino, la otra estaba sola y normalmente no le hablaba a nadie (tomando en cuenta que en su grupo únicamente había empollones). Sakura disfrutaba ambas clases, siempre le quitaban el estrés del día a día (o de lo que vendría una vez Sasuke estuviera en casa).

Como lo habían prometido, Ino estaba fuera de la puerta del edificio en el que tenía matemáticas avanzadas. Muchos chicos la veían; pero Ino era lo suficientemente lista para ignorarlos a todos y continuar mirando alrededor como si fuera la única persona ahí. Al verla se dio cuenta que realmente no se parecían; Sakura había amado la atención, disfrutó de ella y simplemente se vio en la necesidad de atenderlos a todos. Fue llamada por muchos nombres (puta, zorra, prostituta), al final, cuando comenzó a salir con Sasori, todos guardaron silencio. La verdad fue que todos esos nombres eran reales y Sakura sólo contribuyo con su actitud libertina a que todos ellos se propagaran.

Ino nunca haría algo así, realmente lo entendía.

Lamentarse no valía la pena ahora. Sakura caminó hacia Ino y le sonrió amablemente. -¿A dónde quieres ir? –Pidió con suavidad, Ino se separó de la pared y le miró con una sonrisa. –Estaba pensando llamar a alguien para que nos lleve.

La rubia sonrió. –No, no que va. Podemos tomar la línea; te he visto ocuparla.

Sakura sonrió. Pese a que Sasuke pensaba (realmente lo creía de esta manera) que ella vivió entre lujos, la verdad fue diferente. Ella vivió como una persona de clase media alta (a excepción de cuando llegaba a casa y contaba con todos sus lujos). Sakura viajaba en tren, ella comía en McDonald's y hacía sus propias compras. Nunca buscó lujo, realmente nunca lo creyó necesario; tal vez por esa razón Sasori se fijó en ella, al igual que Karin.

Realmente la extrañaba.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Tomaron la línea para Shinjuku y bajaron un poco antes, Ino decía conocer una buena boutique que solía llevar vestidos de un diseñador que ella amaba. Sakura le dio la oportunidad, probablemente encontraría lo que buscaba, tampoco estaba buscando algo demasiado caro o extravagante. Llegaron al lugar y, aunque no era tan grande como Sakura pensó sería, encontró un montón de diseños sorprendentes y más de uno se acopló a lo que ella buscaba.

La única persona que estaba ahí, vistiendo un bonito traje gris y azul marino, se acercó a ambas y comenzó a ayudarles. Sakura realmente no necesitaba ayuda, ya tenía en mente el vestido que quería; pero Ino parecía muy cómoda con la mujer y entre las dos buscaron vestidos. Sin saber qué hacer, Sakura se sentó en un sofá acomodado estratégicamente al fondo del lugar, esperó un poco mientras jugaba con las aplicaciones de su teléfono celular.

Estaba en medio de una canción particularmente complicada de Deemo cuando alguien llamó su atención con un carraspeo.

-¡SA-KU-RA! –Ino jugueteó con cada sílaba, Sakura volteo y la miró. Detrás de la rubia alcanzó a ver una bonita tela brillante color azul agua, el simple color le fascinó. –Encontré esto, y te juro que no pude pensar en nadie más que tú para usarlo.

Cuando lo vio Sakura supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras se reclinaba en la silla, por ahora estaba teniendo mucho trabajo con el nuevo proyecto que el departamento de Hinata estaba haciendo. Normalmente Sasuke no se metía en el área de producción, pero esta vez estaba interesado en saber todos los detalles. El último gadget había sido novedoso y no podía bajar la calidad.

Trabajaría hasta pasadas las cinco, luego iría por su traje e iría por Sakura. Sinceramente esperaba que tuviera prudencia a la hora de vestirse, no quería tener de pareja a una niña, tampoco a una adolescente y mucho menos a alguien que no era; no la quería disfrazada de una adulta cuando sus ojos delataban la frescura de su edad.

De cualquier manera, dejaría las cosas bajo sus manos, al menos por el momento, si llegara a suceder algo inesperado siempre tenía a Hinata y su buen gusto. Ella podría vestir a Sakura como debía de ser, de hecho, se preguntó por qué no había dejado a Sakura en manos de Hinata y así él evitaba preocuparse por algo tan trivial.

Lamentablemente algo en los últimos días le había hecho recapacitar un poco sobre su joven esposa. Así como Sakura era una adolescente de escasos dieciséis años, era evidente que había vivido un poco y que, pese a sus sentimientos basados en su poca experiencia, tenía un poco de sentido común, para darle un poco más de confianza, ella era una chica rica, se supone que ella vivió (y aún Sasuke la mantenía de una manera excepcional) bajo el glamour y las buenas costumbres. Haruka siempre tenía un vestuario impecable.

Realmente se lamentaría si ella le decepcionaba. Tal vez no volvería a tenerle tal confianza.

Tuvo dos visitas más de Hinata para el día y al final se sintió satisfecho con todos los progresos. Era evidente que Hinata se estaba divirtiendo en su nuevo puesto, pero también era evidente que estaba preocupada de dejarlo solo en presidencia; tomando en cuenta que además de la pelinegra, Sasuke contaba con cuatro secretarias más (todas más eficientes que Hinata, para variar).

Eran las cinco cuarenta cuando salió de la oficina, su traje estaba listo cuando llegó al lugar donde lo había encargado (donde normalmente hacían sus trajes a la medida) y se vistió en el mismo lugar, no tendrían tiempo de hacerlo una vez hubiera llegado a casa. Estacionó frente al complejo y con ojos analíticos observó un taxi alejarse, fue curioso, sin embargo lo ignoró y salió del auto rápidamente.

El portero le saludo con un ligero asentimiento el cual regreso de igual manera antes de subir al ascensor. A las seis con diez minutos llegó a su departamento, Sakura no estaba por ningún lugar de la sala, tomando en cuenta que había vivido una vida frívola y consentida, debía seguir arreglándose. Esperaba que no le hiciera perder tiempo.

Al momento de terminar con ese pensamiento escuchó una puerta abrirse, se acercó al pasillo, suponiendo que la puerta era la del cuarto de Sakura, podía escuchar los tacones chocar contra la madera y un aroma distinguido; pintaba que no iba a ser tan malo.

De todo lo que pensó Sasuke no esperó nada de lo que vio.

El vestido era ajustado en torno a su cuerpo pequeño, el tonó azul agua acentuaba su tez blanca lechosa, la parte de arriba era cruzada terminando en unos bonitos tirantes, el vestido era ajustado en su cintura, unas bonitas flores adornaban el costado izquierdo, todo terminaba en una falta recta hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla; algo similar a una cinta negra rodeaba su cuello y unos aretes en forma de flor adornaba sus pequeñas orejas, un brazalete rodeaba su brazo derecho un poco debajo del codo y, finalmente, una bolsa pequeña y oscura colgaba de su brazo derecho. El maquilla era fresco y su largo cabello rosado caía en rizos desiguales hasta su cintura. Sakura no parecía una princesa (como esperó), tampoco había intentado aumentar su edad (como internamente pensó); Sakura lucía como una chica elegante y confiada. Fue mejor de lo que planeó.

Ella le miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió con vergüenza. -¿Esto está bien, Sasuke-san?

Cuando se acercó un poco más a ella notó que no le llegaba a la altura del pecho y ahora el final de su cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla, debía tener unos tacones grandes para lograr tal hazaña (tomando en cuenta lo pequeña que era).

-Aa. –Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y elevó el brazo y la miró. -¿Lista?

Sakura lo miró brevemente, pudo notar sus ojos calentarse mientras viajaban a lo largo de su figura; no supo cómo reaccionar al tan evidente escrutinio, así que decidió ignorarlo y esperar por ella, Sakura no lo hizo esperar demasiado antes de tomar su brazo, su mano pequeña temblaba cuando se sujetó.

-Estoy lista.

Se encaminaron a la salida y se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría cansarse de los tacones, sin embargo debía de aceptar que ella caminaba muy bien con ellos (al menos no haría una vergüenza de sí misma). Dentro del elevador no la soltó y una vez fuera la escoltó hasta su auto, el portero lanzó una mirada en ambos y luego se encogió de hombros.

Sakura subió torpemente al auto y una vez dentro Sasuke esperó unos segundos. Por alguna razón desconocida se sentía incómodo ante la visión de Sakura, era lo que había deseado, ella se veía bien (demasiado bien), pero seguía disgustado y no entendía la razón concreta. No se quedó tanto tiempo en el exterior o ella notaría su inquietud. En cuanto entró encendió el aire acondicionado, estaban a mitad de junio, con los días más largos y noches ligeramente húmedas. No quería que el cuidadoso maquillaje que ella había aplicado fuera arruinado por el clima.

Sakura le sonrió mientras encendía el motor. –Estoy… un poco nerviosa. ¿Realmente crees que me he vestido de forma adecuado para esto?

Ella estaba dudando demasiado, no era para menos, lo que se avecinaba era una fiesta de adultos y Sakura apenas tenía dieciséis. –Estarás bien. No voy a dejarte en ningún momento.

La sintió un poco más relajada mientras movía la palanca de velocidades, entonces sintió su pequeña mano sobre su brazo y esperó. –No quiero decepcionarte… Ni dejarte mal con otras personas… Tal vez, ¿es necesario decir que estamos prometidos? Lo he pensado y…

La miró entonces, ella miraba el dobladillo de su falda. –El ir conmigo ya es demasiado, Sakura. Si no digo nada intuirán que tengo una relación contigo, podría ser peor que piensen por su cuenta a que diga que estamos prometidos.

Sakura frunció el ceño, tenía una nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, hasta cierto punto era linda. Poco a poco el entendimiento llegó a ella y lo miró. –Oh. –Fue todo lo que soltó antes de dejar su brazo; dejó de mirarla y movió el auto.

Fue un silencio ligeramente tensó antes que Sakura estirara la mano y encendiera la radio. Había un iPad conectado así que ella jugueteo con las canciones hasta detenerse en algo que sonaba al pop. Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Electropop… ¿Te molesta?

Negó con la cabeza, realmente le daba igual; aunque no podía negar que la música le recordaba un poco más que ella era una adolescente y eso le hizo sentir seguro.

_Que… diablos…_

Sakura comenzó a cantar en un murmullo en algún punto del viaje, Sasuke sonrió, era como ver a un niño aburrido. A los cuarenta minutos del viaje llegaron al lugar de recepción. Sasuke detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal, le ayudó a bajar. El valet parking miró a Sakura, era un chico de, tal vez, veinte años; le miró fríamente obligándolo a voltear el rostro. Sakura estaba demasiado arriba de alguien así.

Ella se movió cerca de él, se mantuvo tan cerca que la única separación entre su brazo y el de Sakura fue su propia ropa. Un tanto incómodo, Sasuke observó alguien que se acercaba a ellos, se le hizo conocido, luego le reconoció.

Esta fiesta de compromiso no era social, Sasuke no estaba presentando a Sakura ante la sociedad, lo estaba haciendo frente a sus más allegados; de cualquier manera era mejor preparar a Sakura para lo que podría suceder más pronto que tarde.

-Sasuke. -Saludó el recién llegado.

-Tsunade-san. -Normalmente él dejaba los honoríficos lejos de su cabeza; pero tenía pequeñas excepciones, personas que era inevitable dar su respeto. Tsunade era la directora del colegio de Sakura y directora de un hospital, una de las personas más interesantes de Tokio.

-Imaginé que no vendrías, no sueles ser tan considerado. -La rubia tenía una disimulada burla en su mirada, era lo único que evitaba le tuviera más respeto.

-No iba a fallarle a él. -Era el momento adecuado de lucir a Sakura. -Tsunade-san, quiero presentarle a Sakura: mi prometida.

Los ojos almendrados de Tsunade se fijaron en la pequeña figura de su esposa. -… Mucho gusto, Sakura. -La rubia estiró la mano y Sakura la tomó enseguida, parecía un poco más confiada.

-Mucho gusto Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade abrió la boca, entonces sonrió y soltó la mano de la pequeña. -Los veré más tarde. –Tsunade les dio un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza antes de dirigirse al otro lado del lugar.

Sakura soltó un suspiro a su lado. -Lo hiciste bien. -Elogió suavemente, Sakura lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estaba asustada. -Tal vez se asustaría mucho más si supiera que Tsunade era su directora.

A lo largo de la noche Sasuke saludó a mucha gente y presentó a Sakura como su prometida, a las ocho treinta ya estaba fastidiado, pero no encontraba a los destejados, por ende no podía marcharse; después de otros veinte minutos los encontró. Tarde, para variar.

Sasuke se acercó a paso seguro, Sakura se detuvo a la mitad. Ella se congeló en su lugar mientras veía al festejado, Sasuke la urgió a proseguir al jalarle la mano y Sakura se dejó llevar. Sinceramente no le parecía extraño, ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención. Probablemente debió haberlo hecho.

Llegar al lado de los dos festejados fue como una aventura, todos querían estar con los recién llegados, Sasuke esperó a que la gente se disipara antes de acercarse, Sakura, a su lado, había estado muy callada los pocos minutos en los que estuvieron a la deriva esperando.

La primera en verlo fue Kurenai, ella le sonrió ampliamente, mujer encantadora se había tomado el bastardo de Kakashi; Kakashi lo miró después, como siempre, el hombre era un completo ridículo con la tonta mascara cubriéndole casi la mitad de la cara. Llevaba siete años de conocerlo y seguía con las mismas estupideces. De cualquier forma era la persona más allegada a él, inclusive más que Haruka (y eso ya era demasiado).

-Kakashi…

Los ojos del hombre se desviaron en Sakura y la miraron fijamente antes de volver a él, Kurenai continuaba sonriendo.

-Sasuke, lamentamos la tardanza, espero que no estés demasiado cansado. –Entonces ella apretó con dureza la mano de Kakashi. –Pero él se perdió por el sendero de la vida.

Kakashi no parecía avergonzado, él se encogió de hombros. –Yo…

-¡Kakashi!

Los cuatro voltearon hacia la estridente voz. Un hombre se acercaba corriendo, rubio, alto, piel canela y ojos azules, Sasuke sintió un tic en el ojo derecho, realmente no sabía la razón. Finalmente el hombre se detuvo frente a Sakura y la miró fijamente, entonces giró y miró a Kakashi.

-¡Kurenai-san! ¡Usted tiene tan mala suerte de estar con Kakashi de todos los hombres!

Y soltó una carcajada, como si esto fuera muy divertido, sin embargo Kurenai sonrió y, sorprendentemente, a su lado Sakura soltó una risita que intentó ahogar al morderse los labios, se le veía más joven cuando reía. El rubio miró a Sakura una vez más. Kakashi carraspeó.

-Todos, este de aquí es Uzumaki Naruto. -El rubio soltó una risita y se rascó la nunca, Sasuke alzó una ceja. -Naruto, estos son Sasuke y Sakura.

Sakura se inclinó en una reverencia de cortesía, Sasuke simplemente asintió. Entonces, dándose cuenta de la realidad, giró rápidamente y miró a Kakashi.

_Él dijo su nombre._

El rubio miró a Sakura una vez más. –Ustedes… ¿Son hermanos?

Y se sonrojó mientras continuaba sobándose la nuca y ahora mirándoles nervioso. Sasuke soltó sin medida. –Sakura es mi prometida.

El gusto que le dio al ver la clara cara de decepción en el rostro del rubio fue tan deliciosa que no le importó llevar tanto tiempo en la tonta fiesta. Sakura a su lado se removió, la miró de reojo y notó que miraba la unión de sus manos, la sintió apretarlo, como si rogara atención. Él observó a kakashi y Kurenai a su lado, ambos parecían un tanto movidos; sin embargo sus actitudes reservadas ocultaron la mayoría de su mal estar. Algo estaba pasando y no tenía que ver con el notable interés de Uzumaki Naruto en su esposa.

Podía permanecer más tiempo aquí, pero la verdad es que no quería. Sasuke era consciente que no podía irse ahora mismo de la fiesta, así que se disculpó con todos los presentes y se dirigió lejos de todos, al otro lado para ser exactos. La mano de Sakura entre la suya estaba fría.

-Kakashi sabía tu nombre. –Sakura no agrego nada al respecto, sin embargo ella parecía más tensa a su lado. -¿Lo conocías ya? –Ella no respondió, Sasuke encontró un buen lugar para charlar con ella, la llevó sin pensar demasiado, se detuvieron cerca de la tarima donde se presentarían Kakashi y Kurenai, por ahora el lugar cerca de ahí estaba casi vació. Soltó su mano y la giró para que estuvieran frente a frente, ella aún miraba el suelo. –Sakura.

Ella no respondió, no dijeron nada por varios minutos, tal vez pasaron cinco antes que ella elevara la cara y lo mirara, se veía fatal, de no ser por el maquillaje probablemente se vería peor. Lentamente volvió a mirar el suelo y Sasuke se preguntó que pasaba con ella.

-Era sensei.

Soltó en un murmullo, de no haberle puesto atención no le hubiera entendido.

No dijo nada, unió las cosas que no sabía con las que ya sabía y fue fácil intuir con quien se refería cuando decía sensei. Sakura contó su historia, ella dijo que estuvo en problemas y cuando se sentía mal pudo confiar en un profesor, profesor que fue despedido después de un mal entendido. Kakashi estuvo trabajando en un instituto público, entonces su contrato terminó y él se fue, al menos eso fue lo último que supo de él desde… Dese hace tres meses; un mes atrás conoció a Sakura y los otros dos fue su boda.

Lo entendía todo.

Ella soltó un ligero suspiro. –No quería hacerle daño… No quería que tuviera que ver con nada… Lo siento mucho.

-Eso no tiene que ver conmigo. –Soltó entonces. –Esa disculpa no era para mí. –Tratando de ser menos agresivo, agregó. –Si quieres disculparte con alguien, ese alguien no soy yo.

Sakura se removió. –Yo… No he hablado con él desde que se fue… Es la primera vez que lo veo desde que lo echaron de mi antiguo colegio.

Sasuke miró a donde estaban Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto; realmente no tenía ganas de volver ahí, ni tenía más razones para quedarse. A lo largo de la noche había presentado a Sakura con todo su círculo más cercano, con el pasar de los días alguien soltaría esa noticia, probablemente para el final del mes eso estaría en boca de personas que él ni conocía. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Sin embargo en esta reunión ya había cumplido lo que tenía que cumplir y podía marcharse cuanto antes.

Tomó la mano de Sakura con suavidad, la miró a los ojos y soltó. –Podemos irnos.

Era pequeña, sin embargo Hinata también era de manos pequeñas y tersas, las manos de Sakura eran tibias y delgadas, manos de pianista. Ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, los rizos le bailaban con suavidad, un aroma suave se filtró en el ambiente.

-No puedo huir, sabía que esto iba a pasar en algún momento. –Ella entrelazó sus dedos, realmente tenía la mano pequeña. –Tal vez… debería hablar con él… ¿Sí?

Incluso sus uñas eran pequeñas, no tenían color alguno, estaban pintadas únicamente con brillo y eso las hacía lucir bien. –Sí eso es lo que quieres.

Lentamente Sakura soltó su mano y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, la miró a los ojos; brillaban. –Entonces lo haré.

Sakura se irguió en su lugar y caminó decididamente, Sasuke la siguió. Pese a que llevaban horas caminando, Sakura seguía siendo igual que el comienzo, caminaba de forma digna con las zapatillas negras; tal vez se había cansado ya, pero eso no le quitaba glamour. El maquillaje seguía intacto en su rostro, tomando en cuenta la humedad del ambiente, dio por hecho que ella tenía un maquillaje a prueba de agua. El vestido seguía impecable en torno a su cuerpo.

_Va a ser una mujer hermosa._

Sakura se detuvo frente a Kakashi.

Naruto y Kurenai se habían marchado en algún punto y dejado a Kakashi en el mismo lugar, Sasuke no sabía si fue una acción deliberada o el idiota rubio se había llevado a Kurenai o había sido al revés, de cualquier manera esto era mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sin duda tenía que ser cosa de Kakashi.

-Chicos, pensé que se irían. –La mirada de Kakashi se centró en él. -¿Si lo hacen me pueden llevar? Cualquier lugar es bueno.

Sakura frunció el ceño, Sasuke se sorprendió, fue la primera vez que la vio hacer ese tipo de mueca. –Es tu fiesta de compromiso, Kakashi-sensei, no puedes simplemente irte. –Su tonó agresivo y malhumorado también lo impresiono, era una faceta que desconocía de su tímida y joven esposa.

Kakashi la enfocó, el reconocimiento en su mirada y el brillo de algo inesperado provocó un sentimiento extraño en Sasuke. –Oh, Sakura-chan, siempre tan mala conmigo. –Su mirada era suave, Kakashi nunca había sido tan suave en su presencia. –Pero ya no soy más tu sensei… Puedes decirme Kakashi-sama.

El ceño de Sakura se profundizo. –Entonces, Kakashi-sensei, no sabía que estabas en una relación tan seria… para el caso, no sabía que estabas en una relación. –Deliberadamente ignoró el último comentario de Kakashi.

-Tampoco sabía que estabas en una relación tan seria como para llegar al matrimonio, Sakura-chan.

Silencio gobernó entonces. Sasuke observó su interacción y estaba sorprendido, se preguntó cuánto realmente Sakura había renunciado para este matrimonio y cuanto realmente había escondido también. No podía culparla, cuando aceptó el matrimonio con Sakura tenía en mente que estaba en el altar con una adolescente y que en el futuro ellos podría tener un montón de dificultades que llegarían al irreversible divorcio. Todo eso lo metió en su cabeza. Esto no.

Ante lo dicho por el otro, Sakura miró a su dirección. Cómo sabía Kakashi de su matrimonio era algo que desconocía, lo cierto fue que Sasuke lo esperaba. –No es de tu incumbencia, Kakashi. –Soltó con facilidad, Kakashi asintió.

-Claro, claro. No es de mi incumbencia. –_Pero… _-Pero ella es menor de edad.

Los ojos de Kakashi fueron insistentes en él ahora, Sakura lo miró también, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. –No es tu problema. –Sentenció, y era su último veredicto. –Tengo el permiso de su familia, eso es todo lo que debería importarte.

Kakashi asintió. –Claro, ¿tú que piensas, Sakura?

Ella se tensó, estaba increíblemente tensa a su lado, su cuerpo se redujo al menos unos cinco centímetros mientras sus ojos verdes se centraron en Kakashi y sólo en él. No hubo cabida en ella para Sasuke, pudo notarlo en el instante. Entonces Sakura se retractó y soltó algo similar a un jadeo.

-Yo quería. –Se veía nerviosa, ni siquiera miraba ahora a Kakashi. –Yo quería estar con él. –Entonces ella miró a Kakashi. –Yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun.

De no haberla conocido, de no saber todo lo que realmente rodeaba su situación, Sasuke le hubiera creído; probablemente también le hubiera creído Kakashi. Pero ambos la conocían y podían decir con certeza que no estaba enamorada.

Con todo eso de antemano, ella le hizo dudar.

Sakura hizo una reverencia. –Siento mucho lo que le hice pasar, Kakashi-sensei. –Ella se irguió, sus ojos verdes eran grandes y brillaban tanto, parecía que quería llorar. –Realmente… hubiera querido hacer algo.

Un suspiro salió de Kakashi, Sasuke lo miró fijamente. –Sólo… ten cuidado, Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Volvieron tarde a casa, Sakura se sacó las zapatillas apenas entrar a casa y soltó un suspiro, sin las zapatillas le llegaba de nuevo al pecho. Ella se sentó en el sofá, el vestido seguro ahora quedaría con miles de arrugas. No sabía la razón por la cual le preocupaba el vestido, tal vez fue porque ese vestido la hizo lucir como nunca imaginó algo la haría lucir.

-Ah… estoy agotada… ¡Qué bien que mañana sea domingo! No podía caminar más. –Entonces Sakura soltó un suspiro.

Y mientras la veía estirarse en el sofá se dio cuenta que era hermosa.

Oh. Esto era un problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo siete**

_My past_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Normalmente no estaba interesado en el área de tecnología. Jake solía mandar un informe cada final de mes o cada que Sasuke pedía un informe; pero Hinata había ido cada día a darle un informe de los avances (que realmente estaban avanzando muy rápido). Podía entender su entusiasmo, era la primera vez que ejercía sobre su profesión, sin embargo ella debía entender que al área administrativa no le importaba los progresos, sólo cuando estos hubieran terminado y mostraran el reporte de costo.<p>

Ella había dejado de vestir floreada y oler a dulces, Hinata había comenzado a utilizar pantalones y faldas más y más informarles y su olor era de lavanda, probablemente del suavizante de ropa. Ella parecía bien con el cambio, a Sasuke le daba igual.

Hinata terminó el informe de ese día, pese a ser domingo tenían mucho trabajo, desde el lanzamiento del producto trabajaban por no dejarse caer en la gloria. Hoy había sido un día extraordinario, tomando en cuenta que el día anterior no había terminado la jornada por la ridícula fiesta de compromiso de Kakashi. La mirada de Hinata fue de expectación, Sasuke sabía que debía decir lo siguiente, pero esperaba ser un poco blando (aunque nunca lo hubiera sido).

-No necesito un informe diario, Hinata. –Ella le miró con pesadumbre. –Mira… simplemente no es necesario. Jake enviaba cada mes un informe o simplemente yo le pedía uno; no necesito uno diario.

-Yo… lo siento… -Justamente no quería verla afligida, Sasuke suspiró. –No sabía… no era mi intención molestarte… perdona.

-No me molestas Hinata, pero… Yo no entiendo realmente nada, lo que sea me estás reportando es algo que no entiendo; lo único que necesito es el reporte de gastos, saber si el presupuesto es suficiente o necesitamos hacer cambios. Es todo lo que puedo decidir de acuerdo a los informes. –Ahora Hinata parecía avergonzada, como si comprendiera la profundidad del asunto. –Si comprendes eso… sé que lo entiendes.

-Claro que sí, Sasuke-san. –Ella se removió incómoda. –Lo siento, no pretendía hacer eso.

Ella miró el suelo bajo sus zapatos, ahora mismo era bueno momento para decirle todo lo que necesitaba. –Te veo contenta haciendo lo que haces. –Hinata subió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Es mejor de lo que esperaba; es maravilloso.

Sonrió entonces. –Quédate con ese puesto, Hinata.

Ella le miró sorprendida y luego totalmente confundida. –No hay manera, tú me necesitas aquí.

Oh. No podía romperle el corazón, buscó palabras y las encontró… de alguna manera. –No buscas ser una secretaria para toda la vida, ¿o sí?

Ella negó rápidamente. –No, no, por supuesto que no…; pero tú… me contrataste para ser una asistente personal… esto sería… Esto es… No estoy segura de esto.

No había nada de qué asegurarse, ella únicamente debía de aceptar y todo estaría listo. –Realmente creo que eres indicada para ese puesto, Hinata… Confió en ti para ello.

Esta era su última carta, no era falsa, pero tampoco era cien por ciento cierta. Confiaba en Hinata; pero no más de lo que confiaba en Sakura. Conocía a Hinata de mucho más tiempo atrás, pero el poco tiempo de conocer a Sakura sabía que ella no podría traicionarlo, Sakura era parte de su vida y había mostrado que podía confiársela. ¿De qué manera? Realmente no podía decirlo.

-V-voy a intentarlo.

Para este punto sabía que iba a ganar. Hinata era débil en todo aspecto, físicamente, en diálogos e inclusive bajo presión; juntos ella actuaba implacable, separados ella era un mar de confusión, debilidad y nervios. Lamentablemente Hinata siempre había sido así, pequeños detalles que se quedaron después de una larga convivencia con una familia arraigada a las tradiciones. Sí Sakura hubiera sido un poco diferente probablemente hubiera terminado de igual manera, Haruka era una mujer fuerte, pero se vio obligada a llegar a ello cuando su esposo murió y toda la rama Haruno cayó a sus manos. Sakura era una Haruno, aunque no fuera consciente estaba destinada a un matrimonio arreglado, que se casaran le evitó eso.

El intercomunicador se encendió y la voz de una de sus cuatro secretarias se hizo escuchar. –Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea dos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. -¿Quién es?

Hubo una ligera pausa, ella habló de nuevo. –Dice que su nombre es Kana.

No conocía a nadie con ese nombre… Entonces recordó que ese era el nombre de la hermana de Sakura. –Comunícamela. –Hinata alzó una ceja. –Retírate. –Indicó a la pelinegra, Hinata entrecerró los ojos y asintió débilmente. Cuando Hinata se fue, él tomó la llamada. –Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sasuke. –Escuchó la voz de Kana al otro lado, parecía estar en movimiento mientras hablaba. –No quise dar mi nombre completo, espero no sea un inconveniente para ti.

-En absoluto. –Soltó brevemente mientras colocaba los ojos sobre la pantalla. -¿Qué necesitas?

-Verte. –Soltó ella simplemente. –Me voy hoy en la noche, vuelvo a Alemania. Quiero decirte una última cosa.

Normalmente diría que no, que lo que tuviera que decirle no le interesaba; pero lo hacía. -¿Dónde y a qué hora?

Kana soltó un suspiro, parecía cansada. –A las seis, en el parque que está a dos cuadras de las empresas Haruno, ¿Está bien para ti?

-Hn. –Soltó sin más.

-… De acuerdo, adiós.

Kana colgó entonces. Sasuke se reclinó en la silla y miró al frente sin ver nada en específico. Verdaderamente estaba un tanto fastidiado, no quería a una familia entrometida, a él realmente no le importaba llevarse bien con nadie, ni siquiera le importaría llevarse bien con los padres. Hasta donde recordaba se había casado con Sakura, no con Kana o sus padres.

Todos estaban interfiriendo, esa era la verdad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura se despertó tarde, eran las diez de la mañana y era domingo. Ella estaba tan contenta con ese hecho. Caminó con el pijama alrededor de la casa, supo que Sasuke no estaba en casa cuando no escuchó algún ruido de su estudio, normalmente Sasuke no iba los domingos al trabajo, realmente no solía ir a ningún lado, eso no lo exhortaba a dejar de trabajar; él trabajaba todo el tiempo, a veces se preguntaba sí hacía algo para divertirse o si la vida para él realmente era únicamente el trabajo.

De cualquier manera debía de haber mucho más que eso. Realmente no tenía ganas de preparar nada para desayunar, lo cierto fue que tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada; tomando la tarjeta que Sasuke había dejado para ella y el efectivo que ella siempre cargaba, Sakura salió de casa. Conocía muchos lugares para ir a desayunar, sin embargo decidió aventurarse un poco más lejos, tomando el tren, Sakura se dirigió a un destino incierto.

Bajó en alguna estación a quince minutos de casa. Buscó con ojos curiosos y se detuvo en el lugar más interesante, era un bonito lugar que gritaba tradición por todas partes, Sakura entró despacio y se maravilló por el olor del té en el aire, el lugar estaba más o menos lleno, ella se sentó frente a la barra y aspiró el olor del pescado frito, el hombre con la espátula la miró y le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

Sakura miró alrededor, encontró el menú y leyó rápidamente, entonces señaló el desayuno. –Este, por favor.

El hombre miró fijamente antes de asentir. -¡Trabajando una orden 5!

El hombre no dejó de hacer lo que fuera estaba haciendo, Sakura se tensó un poco; sin embargo otra persona salió detrás de una cortina. Era un chico, su tez era tan clara que por un momento se preguntó si estaría enfermo, tenía el cabello muy negro y los ojos también, parecía un dibujo de carbón sobre papel. El chico le sonrió, la sonrisa fue tan falsa que se preguntó que estaba intentando hacer.

-Buenos días. –Soltó el chico, le sonrió una última vez antes de bajar la cara a sus manos y comenzar a moverse.

-B-buenos días. –Titubeo, aturdida.

Movía las manos con precisión, le vio moverse mientras servía sopa de miso, arroz, pescado asado, brotes de soja fermentado, croquetas y verduras, todo eso con un pequeño recipiente de salsa soja y una taza de té. El chico salió de la barra y depositó cada cosa frente a ella. Cada platillo era hermoso, una presentación tan bonita que le dio pena tomar los palillos para comenzar a comer, pero lo hizo; no sólo era hermoso, era delicioso. Elevó la mirada y sonrió al chico que se mantenía detrás de la barra friendo más pescado.

-Es delicioso… ¿Lo has hecho todo tú?

Tanto el primer hombre como el chico la miraron, el chico miró al señor y este asintió. –La mayor parte, el gohan lo hace la tía.

Ella quería hacer algo así para Sasuke, ella quería darle algo así de delicioso y que cada mañana comieran juntos, sí el sabor era tan bueno… ¿él comería con ella? No lo sabía; pero estaba ansiosa por probar.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacerlo? -El hombre elevó una ceja, el chico seguía con la sonrisa falsa, rápidamente se sintió avergonzada. –Ay, Dios, debes creer que estoy loca, ¿cierto?

El chico disparó. –No se me permite emitir mi opinión sobre la gente que come aquí. –El hombre le mandó una mirada de disgusto y cuando volteo a mirarla a ella sonrió.

-Perdona a este jovencito; él está trabajando aquí de forma temporal, una manera de pagarse la universidad. –El hombre dirigió una segunda mirada de disgusto al chico y continuó. –Que podría dejar de pasar si sigue insultando a mis clientes.

-Lo siento mucho. –Soltó el chico, no parecía realmente sentirlo.

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios, Sakura miró al hombre. –Estoy muy apenada por decir al tan extraño.

-No te preocupes… -Soltó rápidamente el hombre.

-Realmente me gustaría aprender a hacer lo que usted hace, señor. –Declaró entonces, ansiosa.

El hombre mayor sonrió y tomó al chico del brazo. –Aunque me encantaría enseñarte, jovencita, quien ha hecho todo eso ha sido él; he querido hacerlo mi aprendiz, sin embargo es evidente que su vocación está muy lejos de la cocina.

El chico la miró, Sakura se removió un poco incómoda. -¿Puedes enseñarme? Puedo pagarte lo que quieras. –Soltó rápidamente.

-No tengo tiempo para enseñarte. –Dijo sin más, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. –De nueve a dos trabajo aquí, de cuatro a nueve estoy en clase. –Entonces él la miró y soltó sin más. –Mi escuela está cerca de Shibuya y ahora mismo me hace falta una suma considerable para pagar mi siguiente mes. Si estás dispuesta a completar esa suma y puedo enseñarte cerca de mi escuela, entonces tienes mi tiempo de 2:30 a 3:30.

Era perfecto, el departamento estaba sobre Shibuya y ella salía a las dos y cuarto de la escuela… Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-Mi departamento está en Shibuya, puedo pagarte lo que quieras.

No creía que fuera más caro que un profesional. –Cuarenta mil yenes.

-Está bien. –Ella aceptó rápidamente.

El chico la miró sin la sonrisa, entonces asintió. Una pareja de ancianos entró en la tienda, el hombre indicó al chico que se fuera a atenderlos y Sakura continuó comiendo su desayuno.

-Es un buen chico. Un poco confundido. –Soltó de repente el hombre, Sakura lo miró. –Tiene habilidades que podrían superarme en cualquier momento; pero él está cien por ciento dedicado a su escuela. Si tuviera la ayuda de sus padres probablemente no estuviera trabajando aquí.

-¿Qué estudia?

El hombre sonrió. –Arte, es magnífico, su habilidad… Simplemente es maravilloso.

Lo miró con otros ojos, notó los movimientos suaves de sus manos y sus ojos fijos, tan concentrado. Sakura terminó su desayuno y dejó la cuenta, agradeció al hombre y se acercó al chico.

-¿Podemos intercambiar correos y números? –El chico la miró, la sonrisa marcada en sus mejillas. –Ya sabes… para…

-Lo sé. –Él extrajo un teléfono móvil, era un modelo atrasado al suyo, el mismo que había tenido antes de casarse con Sasuke, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, casi parecía nuevo. –Anota tu número aquí y da la llamada para guardar el mío. Hoy en la tarde te llamaré.

Sakura tomó el teléfono, tenía manos resecas. –¿Sabes? –Comenzó ella. –Podríamos hacer esto los fines de semana.

Rápidamente él negó. –Los fines de semana los dedico a mis proyectos.

-Oh… Sí, lo siento. –Hizo lo que él le indicó y luego le devolvió su teléfono. –Uhm… Entonces te veo luego… -Ella giró, pero rápidamente volvió. –Mi nombre es Sakura.

Entonces él le sonrió, eso seguía pareciendo falso. –Sai.

Y dándole la espalda, Sai volvió su atención a los nuevos clientes que se sentaron junto a la puerta. Sakura lo miró un poco más antes de salir, el teléfono móvil en las manos y ligeramente aturdida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Después de las dos de la tarde Sasuke salió de la oficina. No pensaba trabajar más que eso. Volvió a casa y encontró a Sakura en el sofá viendo una programación especial por el final de un drama que le daba lo mismo. Ella rápidamente se levantó al oírlo entrar; llevaba un atuendo refrescante, sandalias rojas, short azul marino y una camisa blanca de tirantes, llevaba el cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo y parecía tener calor. Sasuke dejó sus cosas en el perchero de la puerta y se acercó a la cocina.

-Bienvenido a casa.

-Aa. –Soltó simplemente, sentía los pasos de Sakura detrás de él. Se detuvo entonces, giró, se agachó un poco, le besó el templo y continuó su camino a la cocina; los pasos de Sakura tardaron un poco más para volver detrás de él.

-He pensado… -Él miró alrededor, encontró pasta recién hecha en la estufa y un plato de lasaña en el horno, giró para mirarla. –Me gustaría aprender a hacer comida japonesa. –Él alzó una ceja. –Uhm… Yo no sé hacer nada de eso, lo poco que he aprendido ha sido comida italiana y un poco de comida sencilla… ¿Te molestaría que aprendiera a hacerla?

No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pretendiera hacer en su tiempo libre. –No, puedes disponer de tu tiempo como mejor te convenga. –Estudiando, siendo alguien de provecho, por ejemplo.

-Bien… uhm… Preparé pasta y lasaña… Deja te sirvo. –Ella se adelantó rápidamente. La miró trabajar alrededor de la cocina, si hacía unos ligeros cálculos (que siempre había sido bueno con los ojos) calculaba que ella debía de medir ciento sesenta centímetros, estaba en el promedio, pero era baja; él le sobrepasaba por más de veinte centímetros.

Ella sirvió todo con mucho cuidado, sirvió para los dos. Una vez terminado ella se sentó frente a él. –Gracias. –Soltó suavemente, Sakura asintió.

Ellos comieron juntos, en silencio. Hasta que Sakura lo rompió. -¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en la oficina, Sasuke-san?

Tuvo un ligero recuerdo, de ella llamándole Sasuke _–kun. _–Normal. –Soltó despreocupado, a ella que le podía importar, sin embargo recordó algo, se levantó de repente, se dirigió a la entrada, tomó algo de su maletín y volvió. –Para ti.

Sakura miró la caja frente a ella y luego soltó, aturdida. –Ya me has comprado uno, me lo diste el día después de nuestra boda. –Y para dar énfasis colocó un móvil frente a Sasuke.

-Este es el de mi compañía, quiero que lo tengas.

-¿Tu compañía? –Ella lo miró, atónita. -¿Tienes una compañía de tecnología en la comunicación? –Tecnicismos, Sasuke se encogió de hombros. –No lo sabía.

Ella no sabía un montón de cosas y realmente no creía que necesitara saberlas. –Es de la primera línea, hecha únicamente para los inversionistas y los directivos. Pedí uno extra.

Sakura lo miró con intensidad. -¿Para mí?

Necesitaba que el producto entrara en el campo de los adolescentes, dárselo a ella era una especie de mercadotecnia. Además, era lo mejor del mercado, no esperaba nada menos para la mujer que era llamada su esposa, aunque esa mujer no fuera más que una niña.

-Sí.

Por un momento Sakura se hundió en su asiento, entonces ella lo miró, sus ojos brillaban. –Gracias, voy a cuidarlo mucho.

Ella debía de hacerlo, ese teléfono móvil era único, era hecho tan o más perfecto de lo que se encontraría en el mercado, ella tenía suerte de ser su mujer… o él tenía suerte que Haruka le hubiera dado una opción tan viable y a su vez tan descabellada. Ofrecerle a su propia nieta, a la que más protegía, a la que tenía más en cuenta. Haruka era una mujer ingenua.

-Aa.

Ella olvidó su comida por darle preferencia al nuevo aparato, cuando descubrió el sistema dual ella estaba sorprendida, ella continuó jugando aun cuando él ya había terminado y sólo estaba mirándola. Ciertamente era un pequeño tesoro de la tecnología, algo que todo su equipo se había encargado de terminar en menos de dos meses.

La dejó jugar mientras él se levantaba y se dirigía a la entrada por sus cosas y luego a su estudio. Leyó la hora en su reloj de muñeca y soltó un suspiro. Antes de reunirse con Kana Haruno tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Primera que nada, Sasuke se dispuso a dejar sus cosas en el sofá y sacar los documentos que había traído con él. Todo era un poco de lo mismo y sabía más o menos como transcribir y corregirlo; el problema era que, sin asistente personal, este trabajo tenía que ser hecho por él, realmente Hinata no era la mejor, pero le evitaba hacer los trabajos más mundanos.

Estuvo concentrado en su escritura por más o menos una hora, al término de la hora se sintió agotado en su asiento, se estiró contra la silla y giró para ver a Tokio por la tarde. Estaban a 12 de Junio y el Sol ya se ocultaba alrededor de las siete de la noche, supuso que al llegar con Kana el cielo estaría entre el naranja y el morado y su humor sería tan pesado como se sentía ahora. Probablemente también haría un poco de frío; realmente no le interesaba llevar un abrigo, pero no quería ir con el traje que tenía ahora.

Salió de la oficina, Sakura estaba ahora en el sofá, el teléfono móvil a su lado mientras dirigía el mando hacia la pantalla. Ella giró cuando él salió del estudio, le mandó una sonrisa leve y justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó, dio por hecho que ella había hecho lo posible por conservar el teléfono que ya tenía, siendo teléfonos de una misma compañía de telecomunicaciones no vio el inconveniente; Sakura contestó con prontitud mientras él se metía a su habitación.

Quitándose todo de encima, Sasuke se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha rápida, en menos de cinco minutos salió y se tomó el tiempo en ponerse unos pantalones oscuros, un polo color azul y una chaqueta. Salió de su habitación rápidamente, Sakura seguía en el sofá y podía escucharla hablar.

-Te digo que está muy cerca de mi casa… ¡Qué sí! –Urgió ella mientras elevaba la mano desocupada con energía. –Mira, tampoco quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, pero estoy cien por ciento segura que en tren te tomará menos de cinco minutos y el camino de mi casa al tren es menos de tres… -Ella soltó un bufido mientras cruzaba el brazo libre sobre el pecho, Sasuke volvió a entrar a su oficina.

Faltaban quince minutos para las seis cuando decidió que era hora de irse. Las empresas Haruno estaban a menos de quince minutos en coche y el parqué estaba aún más cerca. Sakura ya no estaba en la sala, dio por hecho que en algún momento debió de moverse de ahí a su habitación. Estaba equivocado.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, estaba recalentando la lasaña y cocinando lo que parecían croquetas, Sasuke soltó un ligero gruñido mientras se acercaba a la cocina, Sakura debió de haberlo escuchado ya que giró y le sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.

-Debo salir. –Rápidamente, como si fuera un globo, Sakura perdió un poco de la energía que había mostrado mientras volteaba las croquetas y le sonreía. Sin pensarlo mucho agregó. –No pienso tardarme más de media hora, cenaremos juntos.

Ella asintió entonces. –Bien, te espero entonces. –Ella se colocó de puntitas y trató de besarle la mejilla, ella fue suave, pero era tan pequeña que aún de puntitas le llegaba sólo al mentón.

Sasuke salió del departamento fácilmente y aún más rápido llegó al elevador. Su piso estaba en el número doce, un departamento espacioso y completo, el departamento que había querido tener si se casaba con Hinata. Hubo un tiempo que dio por hecho que, tarde o temprano, se casaría con ella. Hinata no era la mejor, sin embargo era su única opción, era una mujer pulcra, autoconsciente, intentaba ayudarle y le conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca había estado interesado en ella, pero era evidente que ella tenía sentimientos por él. Cuando Haruka le ofreció una de sus nietas olvidó fácilmente a Hinata y se enfocó en la que sería su mujer, pensó en Sakura y en el departamento, extrañamente se dio cuenta que el lugar tenía más vida con ella dentro que con la pulcra y distinguida Hinata.

Sencillamente Hinata estaba destinada a algo mucho más grande, no es que Sasuke se considerara inferior, simplemente no estaba interesado en construir un emporio como el que existía con los Namikaze-Uzumaki; si Hinata hubiera sido más lista ahora mismo estaría buscando la felicidad con lo que estuviera en sus manos. Naruto Uzumaki realmente no parecí un mal tipo, aunque hubiera quedado tan prendado de Sakura. El hombre debía de tener, por mucho, veintitrés años, la misma edad de Hinata.

Llegó al parque Haruno un minuto antes de las seis. Kana estaba cerca del quiosco, llevaba un abrigo ligero y estaba cruzada de brazos, no parecía llevar mucho ya que seguía con la mirada pérdida en el suelo en lugar de buscar alrededor desesperada. Bajó del auto y se acercó a ella, Kana lo sintió casi al momento.

-Kana. –Saludó informalmente, la chica se irguió, era mucho más alta que Sakura, probablemente debía de medir un metro con sesenta y ocho centímetros, lo que él había medido a la edad de Sakura.

-Sasuke. –Kana ofreció la mano, Sasuke la tomó en un apretón suave antes de soltarla. –Me alegro que decidieras venir.

-Dije que iba a hacerlo. –Soltó rápidamente, no se molestó en ocultar su indignación.

Por un momento ella se quedó quieta, entonces sonrió sin más. –Claro. –Kana sonrió ligera. –Como ya te he dicho, mañana vuelvo a Alemania. –Sasuke asintió. –Quiero… Ya sé que no tengo el derecho… Estoy de acuerdo contigo que lo he perdido. –Kana miró el suelo, entonces lo miró a él. –Sakura es mi hermana, y realmente me preocupo por ella.

-Nunca negué ese hecho. –Soltó despreocupado, no le interesaba los sentimientos de culpa de Kana.

-Lo sé. –Soltó ella, a la defensiva. –No tengo derecho a exigirte nada, pero…, Realmente quiero exigirte mucho. Sakura es una niña, ella nunca podrá cumplir tus expectativas.

Eso le provocó. –Quien decidirá si ella puede o no cumplir mis expectativas sólo puede ser yo mismo. Te pido que te abstengas a opinar sobre nosotros.

-¡Ella no ha vivido! –Declaró Kana, como si él no supiera eso.

-Ella está viviendo ahora.

Entonces, ella le miró con horro. -¿La has tocado?

Un humor negro creció en su interior. –Dame más crédito. –Soltó con burla, con ironía, con frialdad incluida.

Tocar a Sakura… no pensaba hacerlo hasta un futuro más lejano, sí es que en ese futuro ellos seguían juntos. Por ahora ella era una niña, Kana tenía razón, no cumplía sus expectativas, eso no significaba que no pensara que en un futuro ella pudiera hacerlo, ciertamente tenía una pequeña esperanza que las cosas no fueran tan malas.

-Lo siento… Perdona… Me alteré un poco. –No dijo nada ante ello, sus palabras, no las de él. –Sakura es… Es tan joven, casarse… Ella no debió de aceptar algo así. Tiene tanto por hacer… Ni siquiera ha entrado a la universidad.

Parecía devastada, como si viviera todo en su carne. –Ella puede hacerlo, yo no le negaré nada de eso.

-No es igual.

Cierto, no era igual. –Sakura tendrá, para mí, las mismas libertades que si estuviera sola.

Kana le mandó una mirada escéptica. -¿Le dejarás probar tener novios?

Esto era algo que se llevaba preguntando. ¿Era correcto dejarla? Él la estaba presentando como su prometida, era evidente que no la quería en otra relación; sin embargo era consciente que ella podría tener otra relación y él nunca enterarse, así de fácil. Sakura estaba en la escuela y él estaba enfocado en su trabajo. La vida estudiantil era otro mundo, un mundo aparte del mundo adulto. Él lo sabía.

-No.

Por su parte, quería respeto en su relación, aunque fuera odiada, aunque fuera una molestia, aunque no lo hubiera planeado. Quería que ese matrimonio tuviera un punto de respeto por ella, él mismo le daría el respeto merecido a su matrimonio. Le sería fiel, ella era su mujer.

-Me lo imaginaba. –Kana soltó un suspiro, se abrazó a sí misma. –Te lo pido… Dale el divorcio.

Divorcio. Era una palabra que sólo tuvo en mente el día de su boda. Se vio a sí mismo, a su joven esposa y luego sintió que, en algún momento, iban a llegar al divorcio; pero con los días pasando y su relación siendo un tanto seca y fría, había notado que el divorcio no era algo que Sakura buscara. Lo que ella pretendía con el matrimonio era algo que no entendía, empero, sí podía ofrecerle la seguridad de su matrimonio, que así fuera.

-No estás como para ordenarme algo así.

-Pero…

-La única de la que aceptaré eso será de Sakura. –Cortó a Kana, con enfado, con frialdad. Molesto. –Creo que has sobrepasado tu límite en este asunto. Lo que sucede entre nosotros nos concierne sólo a nosotros.

-¡Esto fue un error! –Gritó ella, dejó las apariencias, esto era lo que realmente pensaba. –Ella no debió de aceptar algo así. Sakura… ¡Sakura es sólo una niña! Quien debió de haber aceptado algo así debí ser yo.

Alzó una ceja. ¿Toda esta charla era por eso? Había pensado que todo había sido aclarado, él nunca hubiera elegido a Kana, ahora mismo confirmaba que era un error. Personas como Kana era personas que, sinceramente, él odiaba. Odiaba que fueran ingenuas y no comprendieran la profundidad de un problema. Sí, la superficie de su matrimonio tenía que ver con ellos casándose cuando Sakura era tan joven. Lo cierto era mucho más profundo. Sakura estaba destruida, desesperada, probablemente en problemas mucho más serios que aún no conocía; Sasuke no tenía sueños o esperanzas, su vida se basaba en una meta. Ellos unieron sus vidas para arreglar todo eso. Sakura parecía feliz con el matrimonio, con un método de escape temporal, él estaba bien con el matrimonio, mientras este le continuara llevando a sus objetivos.

¿Pareja? No lo eran, ambos eran conscientes que su matrimonio era una especie de refugio. Cuando se casaron Sasuke encontró algo reconfortante saberse con alguien, ella parecía tener una opinión similar. Kana no tenía pista de eso, ella veía todo desde su punto ingenuo, desde su punto donde la vida le había dado tanto como había pedido.

Personas como Sasuke o Sakura nunca soñarían con una vida tan moderada.

-Ninguna de las dos debió de haber pensado si quiera en este hombre como un candidato.

Sasuke giró tan rápido que creyó escuchar un ligamento romperse. Sobre el mismo sendero que él había tomado para llegar a Kana estaba un hombre caminando hacia ellos. Era algo similar a un americano. Piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio. Usaba gafas plateadas que le daba un toque sofisticado, sin pensarlo mucho tuvo que darse cuenta que ese hombre era el padre de Sakura y de Kana.

Era la primera vez que lo tenía en frente.

El hombre se detuvo delante de ellos, pareció analizar la escena y luego miró a Kana. –Ve al auto, tu vuelo sale en dos horas, ya he llamado a alguien para que te lleve, luego volverán por mí.

-Pe-…

-Vete.

La vio encogerse y asentir con sumisión, tal clase de poder era brutal, era el tipo de poder de alguien que se sabía con él. Kana se marchó silenciosamente, con los ojos dirigidos al suelo. El hombre ni siquiera volteo a mirarla, sólo esperó a que ella se marchara y soltó.

-Ella es mi hijastra. Soy padre únicamente de Sakura. -Esto le chocó. El hombre sonrió. –Alfred Olson. –Y extendió la mano, por alguna razón, Sasuke dudó antes de tomarla. –Sakura es de nacionalidad americana con residencia permanente… Supongo que querrá adquirir la nacionalidad japonesa y ceder a su nacionalidad americana ahora que está casada contigo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Sasuke se irguió, era tan algo como ese hombre. –No lo sabía. –Dijo sin apartar la mirada del hombre.

-Es evidente que no. –Soltó este sin más. –He venido aquí con un único motivo.

Sasuke se tensó. –Lo escucho, señor.

Alfred sonrió. –Detestó que tú hayas tomado a mi única hija. Puede ser tonta, pero es mi hija. –Vaya, esto era un giro inesperado. –Te estoy dando un plazo de un año para dejarla o arreglar tus problemas.

-¿Mis problemas?

Se sintió idiota, pero esto era inesperado.

-No voy a aceptar a alguien dentro de mi familia con los antecedentes que tienes. –Sasuke le miró, escéptico. -¿Acaso no me entiendes?

-No tenía idea que tenía antecedentes. –Soltó, burlón.

-No eres precisamente tú. Hablo de tu familia.

Eso le encendió. -¿Qué tiene mi familia? –Ladró.

Alfred se quedó quieto por un momento, de repente se subió las gafas y soltó. –Estoy suponiendo ahora que no tienes idea sobre lo de tu familia… ¿no es así? –No respondió. –Es así. –Dio por hecho. –Tu hermano y tu tío, no los quiero cerca de mi hija. –Su mirada se volvió fría, acerada. –Si tienes dudas de lo que te estoy diciendo… investiga; tienes medios. –Entonces el hombre sonrió. –Ha sido… un placer el conocerte, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y se fue. Tal como llegó el hombre se marchó. Sasuke estaba congelado en su lugar, su mirada en el suelo y el sentimiento de algo desagradable quemándole la garganta; la impotencia se paseaba por su cuerpo y se burlaba de él. _¿Qué demonios?_ Apretó los dientes con fuerza y se encaminó fuera del lugar. Ciertamente estaba enfadado y se sentía burlado, se sentía más que burlado. Estaba tan indignado que no se creyó capaz de manejar de esa manera.

Esperó un momento hasta que logró tranquilizarse, manejó despacio; recordó un poco del pasado, esos días antes de accidentarse en la moto y casi perder la vida. Recordó la velocidad y su cuerpo vibrar por el motor y el viento. Entonces volvió al presente, en donde era un adulto y tenía bajo su mando una empresa que estaba caminando al crecimiento de manera firme; recordó que tenía una mujer que lo necesitaba… Entonces se calmó.

Probablemente le tomó más de media hora llegar a casa, pero no fue demasiado, cuando llegó al departamento encontró a Sakura en la cocina, ella estaba sentada mientras seguía jugueteando con el gadget; ella elevó la mirada por el ruido de la puerta y sonrió mientras dejaba olvidado el aparato en la mesa y se acercaba a él.

-¿Estás listo para cenar?

Lo estaba, pero estaba más listo para hacer una pregunta que le estaba molestando. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras norteamericana?

La sonrisa se lavó de su rostro y ella retrocedió. –Porque no lo soy. –Se defendió, se veía tensa ahora.

Entrecerró los ojos. -¿De verdad?

Sakura lo miró fijamente, sus grandes ojos verdes enfocados en él y entonces soltó un jadeo. -Te has encontrado con Kana… ¿Cierto? –Ella le miró acusadoramente. -¿Cierto? –Le exigió.

-Quien me lo ha dicho ha sido tu padre.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con asombro, casi escuchó como se rompía algo en ella. -¿Papá está en Japón?

Apretó la mandíbula, entonces soltó con dureza. –Me lo he encontrado por casualidad, ahora responde lo que te dije.

Ella retrocedió un poco más. –No lo soy; desde que la abuela me tomó bajo su cuidado he sido japonesa… de eso ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Incluso he dejado el apellido… -Ella desvió la mirada. –Yo soy una Haru… Ahora yo soy una Uchiha… ¿Qué importa lo que…?

Sasuke golpeo la pared a su lado, Sakura se estremeció. -¡Siempre es igual contigo! –Soltó, molesto. –Siempre tu pasado debe ser algo que da igual a quien fuera, he respetado eso desde que te conocí, he aceptado eso… porque pensé que ibas a…

Se detuvo, _tonto_ se recriminó. Miró el suelo y luego a ella. Se sentía idiota. Se sentía tan idiota.

-Olvídalo. –Sakura dio un paso a él, Sasuke la alejó. –Vamos a cenar.

Sakura se quedó detrás, entonces entró a la cocina con él.

La cena fue muy silenciosa.

.

* * *

><p><em>EH! Merezco un premio, miren que actualice tan pronto es una sorpresa hasta para mí (de verdad -_-). Me siento inspirada con el final de la serie. Estamos llegando al final y… sinceramente estoy enfadada. No puedo creer que al final la única relación que vaya a formalizarse sea la de Hinata y Naruto… Realmente me hace enfurecer, para empezar nunca me parecieron una pareja real, siempre creí que al final algo iba a suceder, algo diferente. No odio a Hinata, debo confesar que es una de mis favoritas, pero es tan… pasiva, me pone de malas (Muy de malas); sí, Hinata cambió y ella siempre trató con amor a Naruto; igual todos han cambiado. Sakura fue mala y lo trató mal al comienzo y todo lo que quieran decir, pero era una niña, ha crecido y ahora es diferente… no es que la quiera con Naruto, por cierto (-_-).<em>

_En fin, hubiera preferido que terminara Naruto con sus sentimientos homosexuales para Sasuke (pareja favorita de Kishimoto, no mía), esa pareja era más real (maldito Kishimoto que nunca nos dio un poco de fanservice al SasuSaku -_-)._

_Y terminando con mi misma quejándome del final de Naruto (y realmente me quejo de la película)… Vuelvo a lo importante por lo que están aquí… Este fic._

_Alguien por ahí me dijo que le gustaba mi fic, ya que no parece que vaya a terminar en el clásico: vivieron felices por siempre. La verdad, cuando la escribí por primera vez, pensé en terminarla justo de esa manera; sin embargo ahora no sé cómo vaya a terminar, ciertamente el final feliz lo veo muy lejano, estos personajes casi se mueven por su cuenta y no les gusta las cosas bonitas (en especial Sasuke, al parecer le gusta la mala vida)._

_Disfruten y no olviden de comentar :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

_My Beginning_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Realmente no le extrañó notar que, evidentemente, Ino le esperaba ansiosa el lunes en la mañana. Contó todo lo que pudo contar, sobre la fiesta de compromiso, sobre las personas que estaban, sobre lo muy bien que se veía. No pudo contar sobre Sasuke o sobre Kakashi, tampoco pudo decir mucho, la verdad es que dijo muy poco, ciertamente no entendía la razón por la cual Ino parecía satisfecha con las pocas cosas vagas que le contó.<p>

Tenían clases recreativas a las doce y media, Sakura se dirigió a los vestidores antes de las doce; Ino había escogido jardinería como actividad, Sakura había elegido natación. El bañador para chicas era un bonito traje de una pieza rojo brillante, el de los chicos era negro, ambos con el escudo de la escuela, en el caso de las mujeres arriba de la cadera, los hombres en la pierna derecha. Probablemente esta era su segunda (o tercera) clase favorita, amaba ser, por una vez, el centro de atención. El traje de baño, sin querer, le quedaba de maravilla, el traje hecho a la medida acentuaba cada bonita curva de su joven cuerpo.

Ella se colocó la gorra y enseguida los goggles, ya en la alberca techada el entrenador y otros alumnos le esperaban. Se sumergió apenas tuvo la oportunidad, el agua entre los dedos le envió vibras positivas, el agua a su alrededor era gloria, era vida. Al ser su última clase Sakura esperaba más tiempo en la alberca, nadie solía decirle nada, tal vez el entrenador quería decirle; pero, al parecer, Sasuke tenía una buena influencia en el instituto.

Salió del instituto alrededor de las tres, el pitido desesperado de su teléfono le molestó. Soltó un gemido cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Voy para allá! –Se disculpó como pudo, comenzó a correr con el teléfono aún en la mejilla. –De verdad, de verdad, perdona. Me… Me distraje en algo.

_-… Estaré aquí hasta las tres cuarenta y cinco, es mejor que te apresures._

De acuerdo a su móvil, eran diez para las tres, su viaje en tren le llevaba quince minutos, ¿podrían trabajar en cuarenta? Ni idea, de todas formas corrió hasta la estación y tuvo la suerte de alcanzar el tren (el próximo salía en cinco minutos). Soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras se arrinconaba junto a la puerta y se sujetaba de uno de los tubos. No esperaba preparar algo grande hoy, sería su primera vez probando con comida japonesa.

Sakura había vivido en los Estados Unidos toda su niñez, la alimentación en occidente era totalmente diferente a la de oriente. Cuando se mudó con Haruka se vio obligada a consumir comida japonesa, por suerte no fue por mucho, Haruka contrató una cocinera italiana de la cual había aprendido lo poco que sabía (y de revistas y recetarios también). Nunca estuvo interesada en consumir comida japonesa, simplemente no sentía que la llenara; ayer fue un caso especial, se sintió lo suficientemente ligera para comer algo tan ligero y sofisticado como la comida japonesa.

Tal vez fue un error, pero estaba dispuesta a lamentarlo más tarde. Lamentar conocer a este chico…; pero era consciente que no tenía mucho tiempo y que no podía pagarle a algún profesional. Se vería obligada a aprender fuera y ella no quería dejar de recibir a Sasuke con un poco de comida. Aunque a veces no comieran juntos o él no comiera con ella.

Realmente quería decir que valía la pena, quería pensarlo… Realmente lo estaba pensando, ser negativa a esas alturas realmente no valía la pena. Sasuke estaba demostrando que estaba interesado, lo mínimo que podía hacer era demostrar que estaba interesada…; pero ella realmente lo estaba.

Llegó corriendo al edificio, enfrente se encontró con Sai. Estaba vestido de forma casual, totalmente de negro, se le veía tan pálido que se preguntó si estaba enfermo. Ella jadeo en busca de aliento cuando se detuvo frente a él.

-De verdad, te juro, lo siento mucho.

Sai sonrió, tan falso que no pudo seguir arrepentida. –Claro, Sakura-san, ¿entramos?

Ella asintió. Cuando cruzó la puerta el portero le saludo con amabilidad, miró a Sai con una ceja alzada y ella sintió un nudo en la garganta, lo había olvidado por completo. Sai la esperó al lado del elevador, ella se dirigió al portero. ¿Qué decir? La verdad.

-Buenas tardes.

El hombre le sonrió. –Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san.

Pues vaya, que pesado, ella sonrió. –Espero que esto quede en secreto. –El portero alzó una ceja. –Va a enseñarme a preparar comida japonesa, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Sasuke-s-_kun._ –Le miró con sinceridad. El portero le miró fijamente y luego pareció ceder.

-Tenga cuidado, Sakura-san.

-Gracias. –Le sonrió. Volvió con Sai y pulsó el botón doce.

-Uchiha Sakura… que poco común… ¿Quién es Sasuke-_kun_?

-Alguien que no es de tu interés. –Soltó ella rápidamente. –Te estoy pagando para que me enseñes a cocinar, no para que me hagas las veinte preguntas. –Soltó ruda, contundente, siempre odio a los metidos.

Sai sonrió, luego se encogió de hombros. –Lo que tú digas, Sakura-san.

Llegaron a su piso, ella le mostró donde podía dejar sus cosas y luego la cocina. Sai miró todo significativamente antes de dirigirse al refrigerador, normalmente todo estaba lleno, Sasuke llenaba cada semana todo, ella sólo compraba lo que hacía falta. Sai surgió del refrigerador con muchos objetos los cuales depositó en la mesita y la miró.

-¿Lista, Sakura-san?

-… Puedes llamarme Sakura… tú eres mayor que yo.

Él sonrió. -… Eres muy fea.

Anonadada, Sakura abrió la boca y lo miró fijamente. -¿Me has llamado fea?

El chico soltó. –Ya no eres más una clienta, estoy exhortado de desviar mis pensamientos.

-¡Yo te pago! ¡Así que tampoco puedes decirme algo así!

Pareció pensarlo, luego soltó un ligero 'Oh'. –Ya veo, se debe tratar adecuadamente a aquel que te paga.

_Pero que… _-¿Estás jugando conmigo?

-… No entiendo que quiere decir, Sakura-san.

_Carajo, que anormal… _-Como sea. ¿Vamos a comenzar o me vas a decir algo más?

-… Tienes la frente muy amplia.

Sakura apretó los dientes y apretó los puños. -¿Me lo puedes repetir?

Sai sonrió. Parecía menos falso. –Tienes la fre-…

No esperó, Sakura retractó el puño derecho y luego le soltó un puñetazo en la quijada. El chico retrocedió ante el golpe, estaba realmente enfadada… ¡Pero que se creía! Ella era hermosa, ella fue considerada un ídolo, ella fue amada por un montón de chicos, tuvo las mejores amigas… ¡Ella tuvo a Sasori cuando nadie más logró una promesa de él! Ella tenía una mejor amiga que era mucho mejor que una modelo, una amiga que le ayudó a ser más hermosa de lo que ya era.

No era fea… ¡Y no permitiría que un anormal le dijera lo contrarió!

Respiró y aspiró varias veces hasta que logró calmarse. Entonces sonrió y miró al chico. -¿Empezamos, Sai-kun?

El chico se sobó la quijada y la miró, atónito. –Fea y loca. -Sakura le miró amenazadoramente. –Claro, comencemos, Sakura-san.

Sai se acercó a la mesa y con una sonrisa comenzó con las explicaciones.

.

Sakura vio la espalda de Sai antes que este cerrara la puerta. Era odioso… ¡Era peor de lo que había imaginado! No pudo evitar pensar que había cometido un error, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar que la comida de Sai era deliciosa y ella quería hacer (si era posible) algo como eso. Total, mientras él continuara con la sonrisa falsa podía ignorar todo lo demás.

Como tenía tiempo (ya que Sasuke no vendría a tomar la comida y no lo vería hasta después de las nueve), se preguntó que podría hacer ahora. Ya había preparado comida (pollo a la parmesana), así que no tenía problema para hacer lo que quisiera. Y Sakura realmente quería salir. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó una bolsa, dinero y salió de casa.

El portero no estaba cerca cuando salió, se dirigió a la estación de tren más cercana y se encaminó a cualquier lado. Escogió Roppongi. Lo había visitado hace un año o poco más, Sakura podía recordarse a sí misma visitando la zona, Karin a su lado y Sasori con la mano en rodeándola por la cintura. Los tres visitando complejos departamentales o conociendo turistas. No sabía si sería igual ahora que estaba sola, pero tenía muchas ganas de salir.

Pensó en decirle a Sasuke…; pero se lo pensó mejor y negó, probablemente ni la dejaría salir si le decía el lugar que quería visitar. Así que se bajó en la estación indicada y miró todo con ojos iluminados. Los recuerdos acudieron a ella, en vez de hacerla sentir mal (como las últimas semanas) la verdad es que se sintió bien, sintió que si los veía ahora podía hacerlo bien… Pero mejor no encontrarlos.

Los extranjeros que rodeaban la zona llamaron su atención más de una vez, ella una vez fue uno de esos extranjeros. Recordó la primera vez que visitó Japón, ella no podía entender nada de lo que hablaban, sus padres nunca se molestaron en enseñarles el idioma, ella tenía siete y fue la primera vez que conoció a Kana, quien tenía trece años en ese entonces. Al parecer sus padres no vieron importante el mencionarle que tenía una hermana mayor o que su madre era japonesa, no es como si ella fuera a entenderlo en ese momento.

Alguien tocó su hombro y ella se tensó rápidamente y giró dispuesta a correr si intentaban hacerle algo (recordó esa vez, Sasori había golpeado a un tipo que había tocado el culo de Karin); pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, sin embargo no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, sorprendida.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!

Habló este sujeto entre gritos, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se sintió tímida mientras tomaba la mano que el chico le había extendido.

Ella soltó su mano antes de responder. –Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-san.

El chico hizo una cara horrible, como si estuviera complemente aterrorizado. -¡Por favor llámame Naruto! Uzumaki-san es mi padre.

Esto fue tan hilarante que se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando no soltar una carcajada. –Claro, claro, Naruto.

La razón por la que no agregó algún sufijo fue simple, este chico le recordaba a alguien joven, a alguien que le daba igual los honoríficos y que estaba conforme con llegar cerca de la gente. Era algo como Karin, como Kiba y como Ino, le gustó cada pedacito que encontró de sus amigos en ese chico rubio. Naruto sonrió ante su nombramiento y comenzó a caminar, ella a su lado lo siguió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan?

Se encogió de hombros. –Paseando, estaba aburrida. –Él la miró con entendimiento. -¿Y tú?

-Terminé de trabajar por hoy, trabajo medio turno en la mañana. –Sakura asintió. –Me dirigía a casa, tengo lecciones por línea de una universidad americana.

Siempre le había resultado gracioso que la gente que se refería a los Estados Unidos le llamara América, lo cómico era saber que los propios estadounidenses se referían a sí mismo, en ocasiones, como americanos. Ella sonrió.

-Ya veo… ¿Vas tarde? –Preguntó amablemente.

-No, es más tarde, alrededor de las seis y media.

Sonriendo tomó la mano de Naruto. -¿Quieres acompañarme entonces?

Como Naruto la miró fijamente con una sonrisa, Sakura supuso que quería. Así que, con Naruto se encaminó a un complejo departamental.

La verdad debe ser dicha, se divirtió. Como lo supuso, Naruto era un adulto joven, bastante divertido, le llevó a muchos lugares que no conocía, le compró helado, dulces y la llevó a ver cosas asombrosas. Incluso cuando dieron las seis y media el rubio no se preocupó, le restó importancia y dijo que luego se justificaría con ellos; así que, sí él no estaba preocupado, Sakura no se molestó en preocuparse.

Su última parada fue en un edificio que ofrecía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, con ojos grandes miró todo a su alrededor. La voz de Naruto a su lado le mantenía doblemente entretenida.

-… por lo tanto supuso que no tenía sentido, ¿puedes creerlo, Sakura-chan?

Ella soltó una carcajada, no se retuvo, se sujetó el estómago y lo miró. Naruto también reía, fuerte, a su alrededor podía sentir miradas; pero le daba igual, tenía tiempo sin divertirse tanto.

-Ne, Sakura-chan. –Naruto llamó, ella se alejó de la vista y lo miró, Naruto aún tenía la mirada en la ciudad. -¿Puedo tener tu número? –Lo vio tensarse, ella sonrió, divertida. –Quiero decir… ¡No te sientas obligada a hacerlo…! Pero…

-Hey, Naruto, mírame. –Lo vio tensarse antes de girar, tenía las mejillas rojas y se veía nervioso, ella sonrió. –Puedes tener mi número… si me das el tuyo, ¿trato? –Sakura extendió una mano a su dirección, Naruto sonrió avergonzado antes de tomarla, su mano era grande, no tanto como la de Sasuke, tampoco se sentía callosa, sin duda había tenido una vida feliz y cómoda, justo como la de ella (menor por lo de feliz).

-Trato.

Intercambiaron números y correos. Bajaron el ascensor con muchas otras personas, se vieron pegados hasta el fondo, Naruto sonrió a su lado, ella le devolvió la sonrisa; el olor del perfume de alguna mujer llenó el pequeño espacio, eso y el olor a humedad y sudor.

Caminaron libremente por las calles, mucha más gente se había aglomerado, Sakura se pegó un poco a Naruto, él pareció no notarlo o al menos no prestarle importancia. El reloj marcaba las ocho cuando se dio cuenta que estaba oscuro y debía volver a casa.

Se detuvieron en un punto, ella giró a mirarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios. –Me he divertido mucho, gracias por acompañarme, Naruto.

El rubio sonrió, parecía aún un poco tímido. –No fue nada, Sakura-chan.

Se veía torpe, Sakura se sentía con un poco de poder, pero decidió no utilizarlo. –Me voy, Sasuke-kun debe estar preocupado por mí.

La mención de Sasuke pareció alterar un poco a Naruto, ya no se le veía nervioso… parecía diferente.

-Ah… Claro… Sasuke…

Ella asintió. –Me…

Naruto la interrumpió. -¿Cuándo se comprometieron?

Un poco confundida, Sakura entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. –A finales de marzo. –Ellos se casaron el día de su cumpleaños, 28 de marzo.

Naruto asintió, desvió la cabeza mientras soltaba lo siguiente. –Él… es mayor que tú… ¿sí?

Frunció el ceño. –Sí, un poco. –Bastante, Sakura tenía 16, Sasuke cumpliría los 25 en unas cuantas semanas.

-¿Por cuánto?

-No veo porque sería de tu interés, Naruto. –Naruto la miró entonces, parecía enfadado, pero también un poco… ¿decepcionado? -¿Naruto?

De repente él sonrió, sin embargo no podía ver esa sonrisa real. -¡Perdóname Sakura-chan! –Y soltó una carcajada, ella no le encontró la gracia. –Sólo tenía curiosidad, no es la primera vez que veo a Sasuke, pero fue la primera vez que lo vi con alguien… No imaginé que…

-Soy nieta de Haruka Haruno.

De repente los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más azules, como si algo que lo confundía se hubiera aclarado. –Eres una Haruno… -Sakura asintió. –Haruka Haruno… ¿Es la que protege a Sasuke, no? –Ella asintió de nuevo, entonces Naruto sonrió. –Ya veo…

Supuso lo que debía de pensar ahora, que entendía la razón por la cual Sasuke se había comprometido con ella, ella misma quería que entendiera eso. Nadie tenía que entender que las razones de Sasuke no eran precisamente esas.

Él sonrió abiertamente, ella pensó en ser cruel, sólo un poco porque le parecía divertido y había comprendido que Naruto estaba interesado en ella. –Vamos a casarnos en diciembre. –La sonrisa de Naruto descendió, ella fingió ignorancia. –Espero que puedas asistir.

Ellos ya estaban casados, tal vez si lo supiera la sonrisa nunca hubiera estado en el comienzo y él nunca hubiera sido tan amable con ella.

-Y-ya veo… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Preguntó, ahora parecía más cortesía que otra cosa.

-No es necesario, hay una estación muy cerca de casa, es muy seguro. –Ella hizo una ligera reverencia. –Espero que podamos tener otro paseo como este, ¡adiós Naruto!

Ella se despidió con un gesto y se fue, podía sentir la mirada de Naruto en la nuca, estaba segura que le había decepcionado; pero se encogió de hombros. No quería ser una discordia en la vida de Sasuke ni pertenecer a la vida de Naruto, por eso tuvo que decir todo lo que dijo, literalmente fue un: 'No me mires, no me consideres; yo ya tengo a alguien'. Sí Naruto lo entendía, eso sería muy sabio, si no lo hacía… pues lo lamentaba por él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata contempló a su padre; pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tímida y temerosa (no supo cual más), ella bajó la cabeza a sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, esta era la primera vez que pedía verla después que fue expulsada de la familia… Esa fue la primera vez, para el caso, que había pedido tan expresamente su presencia. Hiashi seguía viéndose tan imponente como siempre y ella sentía la piel de gallina tan solo por verlo, Neji en la esquina no le hacía sentir mejor, todo lo contrario. Ella desearía que no estuviera ahí; ella desearía no estar ahí.

-Tu madre está enferma. –Comenzó Hiashi, después de un largo, largo silencio. Hinata tembló al escuchar su voz, en algún tiempo (en el tiempo que llevaba con Sasuke, pensó que no lo escucharía de nuevo). –Le han diagnosticado cáncer en la sangre.

Fue como un golpe, un fuerte y contundente, sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones… _Leucemia… Oh, Dios…_

-Debes volver a casa. –Siguió, Hinata aún no podía mirarlo, ella simplemente no podía procesar la nueva información. –No voy a pedirte que te cases con Uzumaki Naruto de nuevo… pero quiero que dejes el trabajo que tienes con Uchiha Sasuke.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, sus ojos aún sobre sus manos, suavemente soltó. –¿M-madre l-l-lo ha pe-dido?

-Yo lo sugerí.

El aliento se fue por completo, Hinata intentó calmarse, poco a poco volvió a respirar, con la boca seca y lágrimas en los ojos ella miró fijamente a su padre. –L-l-lo… lo haré, padre.

Sintió las lágrimas deslizarse de sus ojos, así que bajó la mirada.

La decisión nunca estuvo en sus manos, pero fue duro saber que ella había aceptado algo así; que había aceptado perder lo único que realmente quería. A la única persona que entendía y le entendía.

_Perdóname… Sasuke-kun._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Escuchó la puerta de entrada en algún punto entre sus sueños, Sakura entreabrió los ojos y se irguió en el sofá. Los pasos de Sasuke fueron audibles en algún punto, ella se sentía mareada, intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer sentada. Sasuke caminó hasta verla, la miró brevemente y luego se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, le tocó la frente con su fría mano y ella suspiro.

-Tienes fiebre… -Le escuchó, Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, sintió como era rodeada, sonrió.

-Estás frío…

Sintió las manos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura, ella intentó rodear su torso, no pudo del todo, Sasuke era muy amplio. –Tienes fiebre. –Ella asintió suavemente, sus manos subiendo al cuello del otro. –Voy a llevarte a la cama… luego llamaré a un doctor.

Sakura negó. –Sólo quédate conmigo. –Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterró la nariz en su cuello. -… Estaba… estaba muy sola… Siempre he odiado estar sola. –Sintió como Sasuke la elevaba, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y se ancló ahí. –Desde que estás aquí… pensé que no estaría sola nunca más.

Sintió que se movían, ella se recargó del pecho de Sasuke, su templo rozando la barbilla del otro, un pequeño rastrojo le raspaba suavemente la piel. –Aa.

Ella comenzó a reír, sinceramente río. –Sasuke-kun…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El doctor salió del cuarto de Sakura cinco minutos después. –Es una infección en la garganta, ella estará bien pronto. Le dejaré estos analgésicos. Revise que se lo tome cada seis horas, este de aquí es por si llegara a tener tos, lo debe tomar cada seis horas. Si los síntomas llegaran a empeorar no dude en llamarme, Uchiha-san.

Sasuke asintió, recibió las dos cajas. –Gracias.

-Claro, me voy entonces. Buena noche.

-Buena noche.

El hombre salió del departamento y Sasuke se acercó al cuarto de Sakura, pero se detuvo. Bien podría entrar si eso era lo que quería, pero realmente no quería romper el acuerdo implícito que había surgido; él nunca entraría ahí al menos que fuera invitado… y él no lo había sido. Hace un momento tuvo que entrar, pero fue únicamente para dejarla en la cama, ahora no tenía justificación para hacerlo. Confiaría en lo dicho por el doctor y la dejaría dormir.

Su teléfono móvil vibro en su bolsillo en algún punto de la noche, estaba en la cocina terminando la cena que Sakura le había hecho. El registro indicó que se trataba de Hinata, soltando los cubiertos y limpiándose con una servilleta, Sasuke contestó.

-¿Diga?

-_Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun, esperó no molestar_. –Escuchó la pequeña voz de Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata? –Escuchar la voz de Hinata de esa manera le hizo pensar en una sola cosa, Hiashi Hyûga, era la única persona que la volvía tan sumisa.

Escuchó su risa, no era bonita. _–Estoy… tan apenada contigo, muy apenada. _–Ella parecía contener el llanto en este punto. _–Han surgido un montón de cosas y yo…_

-Te has encontrado con tu padre. –Soltó, tenían un índice de cero por ciento de error.

_-Madre está enferma… tiene leucemia… _-Si pudiera verla, sin duda estaría llorando. _–Padre me propuso volver a la familia… prometió que no me obligara a casarme con Uzumaki-san…, pero prometí que dejaría de trabajar contigo._

Podía escucharla jadear, sus pequeños *sniiff* por la otra línea. Sinceramente estaba decepcionado, pero podía entenderla, por la señora Hyûga haría cosas muy grandes, casi tanto como por Haruka. También era consciente que Hinata no quería dejarlo porque lo quería y creía que lo estaba perdiendo. Sasuke no sabía lo que tenía que decir, así que, por primera vez, dijo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza.

-Eso no significa que dejemos de vernos, Hinata, tú… sigues siendo una persona muy importante para mí y eso no cambiara.

La escuchó contener el aliento, supuso que había logrado contener sus lágrimas; sonrió. _–Tú también eres muy importante para mí, Sasuke-kun. _–Ella se alejó del teléfono, luego volvió. _–Yo… No quiero dejar de saber de ti… no quiero perderte._

_Nunca me has tenido… _Sasuke la escuchó mejor, era momento de dejar un poco el dulzor. -¿Tu padre te prohibió verme?

Hubo un momento de silencio, ella pareció pensarlo. _–Padre no dijo nada de eso._

Bien, era bueno cuando la hacía entrar en razón. –Entonces, eso significa que aún ahora podemos vernos.

De nuevo, no necesitaba verla para saber que ahora estaba animada con la nueva perspectiva. _–T-tienes razón… aún ahora podemos._

Del cuarto de Sakura escuchó el sonido de la tos, Sasuke se levantó, los medicamentos en la mano y diciéndose que esto era suficiente justificación para entrar y hacerla beber lo que tenía.

-Si. –Abrió la nevera, sacó una botella. –Debo irme… ¿Te veré mañana en la oficina? –Se dirigió ahora al cuarto de Sakura.

_-Sí, recogeré mis cosas… Realmente lo siento._

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, frente a la puerta de Sakura. –Lo entiendo, no te preocupes más. –Pensó en colgar en ese momento, prefirió ser más suave. –Adiós.

_-… Adiós, Sasuke-kun._

Inmediatamente cortó la llamada. Frente a la puerta de Sakura, Sasuke miró brevemente, entonces entró. Ciertamente él no sabía, hasta hace un momento, como se veía ese cuarto, Haruka se había encargado de todo eso, ella dijo lo que le gustaba a Sakura, lo que sería conveniente para ella, inclusive lo que le vendría bien, Sasuke simplemente deslizó la tarjeta cuando fue momento de pagar para la habitación de su mujer (Haruka iba a hacerlo en primer momento, Sasuke se negó tan rotundamente que no hubo objeción por la mujer).

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama, su rostro hacia su brazo derecho, tocía fuerte cuando él entro. Aún se le veía mareada, pero parecía más despierta que cuando llegó del trabajo.

-Sasuke_-kun_, ¿sucede algo? –Ella lo dijo de nuevo, él se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo las medicinas. –Entonces mostró las cajas y la botella de agua, Sakura asintió. –Vamos, siéntate bien. –Ella se acomodó, apoyó la espalda en la cabecera, le miró. –Toma esto. –Le dio en una medida el jarabe para la tos, ella la bebió, hizo un gesto de asco, pero lo bebió todo; el agua lo tomó con ansiedad. Probablemente tenía sed desde que se despertó.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. –Ella sonrió.

-Acuéstate correctamente. –Ella lo hizo. –Buenas noches, Sakura.

Ella le sonrió una vez más antes de sumergirse hasta la nariz. –Noches, Sasuke-kun. –Casi al instante ella se durmió.

Sasuke salió de la habitación entonces, se dirigió a su estudio y se sentó. Miró a Tokio a través de su ventana y pensó que era una buena noche. También pensó que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto e inclusive pensó que no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran ese curso; sin embargo se sintió tranquilo, se sintió bien. No encontró razones para iniciar un conflicto, ni siquiera encontró razones para que existiera un conflicto.

Inclusive ignoró el hecho que no conocía aún cosas de Sakura y ella aún no conocía cosas de él; la gente no se conocía por completo con dos meses. Ellos no necesitaban conocerse para convivir, ellos no necesitaban la comodidad; ciertamente estaba disfrutando del hecho del día a día conocer un poco de ella. Probablemente si se conocieran, si supiera todo de ella, las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Le gustaba la sensación de descubrimiento cada vez que veía algo nuevo en Sakura, cuando encontraba un nuevo color o un nuevo ángulo de su personalidad.

Tal vez, lo mejor, era no controlar lo que fuera a suceder.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai entró a su departamento a la una de la madrugada. Tenía la sensación de pérdida, un sentimiento similar a cuando algo no iba bien o cuando había olvidado algo; pero no pudo recordar nada que pudiera afectarle de esa manera. Se sentó en el pequeño sofá de su pequeña sala y pensó lo que tenía que hacer después de dormir unas seis horas. Trabajo, Sakura y escuela. Lo único bueno era recordar que comenzaban con los proyectos de a mediados de curso, también le alentaba recordar que el concurso para la beca en París estaba cerca.

La beca…

Sai se irguió en el sofá y miró el lienzo en blanco, se acercó al cuadro cerca de la ventana y observó el panorama fuera de su ventana; el departamento podría haber estado horrible, pero el paisaje que se miraba fuera de la ventana le había convencido para comprar ese pequeño lugar; pero hoy no le inspiraba nada. Se sentó en el banquillo, encendió la lámpara que estaba cerca y tomó un pincel.

Miró su paleta y colocó un único color… Con suavidad extendió el color sobre la tela, al poco tiempo estaba tan absortó que dejó el tiempo pasar.

Todo saliendo de su cabeza y de su experiencia, simplemente era maravilloso y no podía entenderlo; pero como siempre era maravilloso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura abrió los ojos temprano en la mañana, no se sentía bien; pero se sentía mejor que a noche pasada. Tenía el recuerdo exacto de Sasuke llevándola a la cama y dándole medicamentos. Fue impresionante, estaba feliz. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacía el buró, sobre él estaban las pastillas que Sasuke le había dado y una botella de agua, las tomó rápidamente y se fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Se sentía un poco caliente.

Salió de la ducha rápidamente y se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, cuando salió de su habitación encontró a Sasuke en la cocina, se servía cereales y miraba por la ventana sin notar que su tazón estaba hasta el borde, ella se acercó suavemente, el dolor de cabeza decreciendo cada tanto y una simple molestia en la garganta.

-Sasuke-kun, estás derramando el cereal. –Se quejó, su voz ligeramente ronca y una sonrisa regañona, no fue muy consciente de sus actos, ciertamente se sentía un poco desconectada.

Sasuke volteó a verla enseguida, una mirada pesada, Sakura se sintió incómoda. –Aa. –Sasuke giró el rostro y volteo a mirar hacia la ventana. –Te ves mejor.

Sakura sonrió. –Gracias a ti, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke dejó la caja sobre la barra de desayuno y se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó el cartón de leche, pero no se sirvió. –Lo estás haciendo. –Soltó de repente, Sakura le miró sin entender. –Nunca me habías llamado así… Siempre decías Sasuke-_san._

Brevemente, Sakura se sorprendió por todo lo dicho, entonces una sensación de júbilo le llenó el cuerpo y sonrió, fue una suerte que Sasuke no la estuviera mirando… pero… ¿Realmente le había dado vueltas tantas veces? Se sintió especial, Sasuke había dedicado sus pensamientos a ella.

-¿Te molesta?

Él miró el suelo, luego a ella y finalmente el tazón lleno de cereales, comenzó a derramar la leche en él. –No.

Era un buen momento, besarlo era indicado, sin embargo resistió el impulso pellizcando la piel de las palmas de sus manos y mordiéndose los labios. Insignificante avance para muchos, para ella era como dar un paso a la luna, no pensó llegar a este punto hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho o tal vez un poco más. Tal vez Sasuke no lo entendía, pero ella se sentía tan… bien.

Esto, tal vez, era el comienzo de la felicidad.

.

* * *

><p><em>:) Quiero verlos sonreír porque yo soy muy infeliz por mi fin de semestre (me gusta la escuela, no me critiquen :v). En fin. Un poquito de algo.<em>

_Yunmoon_


	9. Chapter 9

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

_My choices_

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke terminó la llamada antes que ella pudiera decirle adiós, de todas formas lo dejó estar, él usualmente hacía eso cuando estaba ocupado (realmente muy ocupado), cosa que estaba sucediendo desde hace tres semanas, cuando se enfermó. Ino la miró mientras regresaba el móvil a su bolsillo, antes que pudiera hacerlo Ino sostuvo su muñeca y observó el teléfono, entonces emitió un pequeño grito.<p>

-¡Tengo el mismo! –Ino extrajo de su bolso uno igual, sólo que en vez de ser color plata y rosa era dorado. -¿Verdad que es espectacular? –Sakura asintió, entonces Ino le miró, parecía tener una duda. –Nunca vi ese color, es bonito, ¿dónde lo compraste?

Sakura pensó un poco, soltó simplemente. –Roppongi. –Sí el color no existía no le parecería extraño, Sasuke se lo dio, era de su compañía, probablemente él eligió los colores.

-Oh, ya veo, tiene sentido. –Ino guardó su móvil, Sakura hizo lo mismo. -¿Entonces, vamos?

-… sí, vamos.

Ella había llamado a Sasuke para saber si podía o no salir con Ino, Sasuke había dicho simplemente que no iría a casa hasta la noche, eso le dejaba con un permiso… pero ella pensó en Sai. Se habían estado viendo por tres semanas, se había hecho rutina encontrarse con Sai fuera del complejo de departamentos donde vivía, preparar algo japonés y delicioso, en caso que Sasuke fuera a casa en la tarde Sakura no se preocupaba por invitarlo a comer, en caso contrario ella lo hacía. De hecho, desde hace una semana, aunque Sasuke fuera a casa, ella le pedía que se quedara a comer algo rápido. Las primeras veces Sai se negó, tomando en cuenta que apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a clases, pero al terminó de la segunda semana él comenzó a ser más suave y aceptar sus invitaciones.

De cierta forma le hacía sentir menos sola. Pensó en lo que podía hacer y sin que Ino la mirara envió un mensaje de texto. Igual y lo encontraba en alguna parte de Shibuya. Ella le envió un mensaje diciéndole donde iría y que podían verse, ya sería cosa de Sai el ir o no. Esperaba que fuera, sinceramente.

Ino quería comprar ropa nueva, algo de una fiesta familiar y verse bonita para presumir a sus primos; tomando en cuenta que ella le había ayudado, Sakura decidió acompañarla. De cierta forma tenía ganas de comprar cosas bonitas también.

Esta vez decidieron dirigirse al centro comercial, Ino quería visitar boutiques más grandes; Sakura estaba de acuerdo, ella también quería ir al centro y comprar tantas cosas como quisiera. Deseaba tanto volver a ser el centro de atención que, poco a poco, había dejado la sumisión. Cuando se casó con Sasuke pensó que lo mejor, para el matrimonio, era dejar de ser tan visible. Con un perfil más bajo nadie la identificaría y podría pasar desapercibida por el resto del año hasta, tal vez, la universidad, de esa manera el matrimonio no sería un molestia para Sasuke… pero…

Estaba tan cansada de ser una más del montón, inclusive Ino, con su actitud humilde pero espontánea, había conseguido bastantes admiradores… Si dejaba de ser tan vanidosa probablemente no tendría razón para causar un mal entendido. No podía vestirse provocativa, la escuela contaba con uniforme y era muy conservador.

-Hey, Sakura. –Rápidamente dejó de divagar y se centró en la rubia. –Nunca te he escuchado hablar de tu anterior instituto, ¿cómo era?

¿Cómo era? Impresionante. Suna era un bonito lugar, una zona tranquila, humilde, con un montón de gente genial. Tenía sus subidas y bajadas, como todo lugar, Sakura deseaba regresar. Extrañaba a todos, extrañaba a Karin; sin embargo, cuando veía a Ino, sentía que podía continuar en Konoha y tener algo nuevo… ¿Karin la odiaría por pensar de esa manera?

-¿Qué quieres escuchar de eso? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sobre tus amigos, tus maestros… si tuviste novio… ¿o todavía tienes?

Tener novio… Sí, podría considerar a Sasuke como uno. –Yo… Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Ino sonrió. -¡Lo sabía! –Ella le mandó una mirada significativa. –El vestido… ¿Era para él?

-Sí. –Sakura le sonrió. –Él… él parecía contento con el vestido. –Sasuke parecía de acuerdo con su decisión. –Gracias, Ino.

La rubia le mandó una mirada. –Él… Es mayor, ¿cierto? –Sakura arrugó la nariz. –Oh, no me mires así. Es obvio. –Ino soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera ofendida. –Querías verte madura, pero no parecer idiota, tenías una mirada determinada, como si quisieras demostrar algo… y… sin duda querías demostrar que ya no eres una niña. –Sakura se estremeció. –Los adultos no entienden realmente cuando dejan de ser niños; ¿cómo van a entender a los demás?

Era cierto, por esa misma razón se dio cuenta que, de alguna manera, Ino era diferente de lo que creía, tal vez Sakura no era la única que quería ocultar algo.

-Tienes razón… él es mayor. –Muy mayor, pero Ino no tenía por qué saberlo. –Me ve como una niña; me trata como una. –O una mascota, las dos eran correctas. –Además… -Miró a Ino, ella realmente le estaba prestando atención. –Nosotros estamos comprometidos. –Casados, pero siempre podía seguir con lo del compromiso.

Un grito agudo (realmente agudo) salió de la boca de Ino, ella se mordió los labios intentando reprimir el sonido, pero el hecho ya estaba e Ino parecía muy bien con eso.

-¿De verdad? –Chilló. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo?

-Es fantástico. –Realmente, esa sería la palabra para describirlo. –Él es… Muy bien parecido. -Y guapo, muy guapo.

Ino chilló por segunda vez. –Ya veo, debe ser genial. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

No era tan genial, no se amaban… aunque ahora Sakura lo quisiera un poco no significaba nada. En un principio no fue así, se casaron sin amor; pero con un poco de cariño y esperanza. Por lo menos, ella tenía la esperanza de ser feliz a su lado.

-En casa de mi abuela. Él es su protegido. –Quería decir la verdad, omitiría cosas, pero sería la verdad. –Yo acababa de terminar con mi exnovio, lo conocí y… de alguna manera, me ayudó. –Sus palabras, ella amó sus palabras antes que nada. –Nos volvimos a ver días después, tomamos el té. –No estaba segura, pero decidió ser franca. –Mi abuela le propuso una boda conmigo, él aceptó… Ya estaba enamorada de él, así que me pareció perfecto. –Esto era mentira, pero decirle que estaba con él sin amor sería un equivalente a decir lo miserable que era.

Ino soltó un suspiro, parecía estar divagando en un sueño rosa. –Suena… suena como el destino.

No, era un contrato, un acuerdo al que habían llegado, él por su abuela, ella por busca de un escape, fue una coincidencia que al final ambos encontraran algo bueno.

Sakura ya lo quería.

Era increíble lo rápido que olvidaba a Sasori ahora y lo difícil que había sido en el comienzo. El primer mes odió su vida, odió la separación con sus personas más importantes, odió a Sasuke y su unión. El segundo mes fue una nebulosa de confusión, sus sentimientos se encontraron divagando en su antigua relación con Sasori y en la nueva que formaba con Sasuke. Ahora… ahora sentía que lo quería, no lo amaba (nunca podría amar a alguien como lo hizo con Sasori, de eso estaba segura), pero… Sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado en magnitud. Sentía que quería besarlo, le gustaría abrazarlo, le gustaría pasar una tarde con él, ambos en el sofá. Le gustaría que la acariciara. Le gustaría tener relaciones con él.

Probablemente Sasuke la creía virgen, tal vez la creía una niña o que aún tenía la creencia que los niños se producían en serie; pero ella conocía todo eso muy bien… y lo deseaba.

-¿Sakura?

Despejó sus pensamientos y se fijó en Ino. Era consciente que la popularidad de la rubia se basaba en su belleza, pero si la gente la conociera sin duda sería mucho más popular. Ino era ese tipo de chica perfecta, bonita, lista y graciosa. Sasori hubiera amado jugar con ella, lo había hecho con un montón de chicas como Ino; Sakura, por otro lado, había jugado con Sasori y con esa acción lo había atado.

… Siempre existían los chicos malos, las excepciones, se preguntó si Sasuke era una excepción. Realmente lo creía, era hermoso en muchos aspectos, arrogante en muchos más. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo de joven, cuando su carácter se estaba formando, cuando ella podía entenderlo o, por lo menos, no tener tanta desventaja.

Se preguntó cómo habría sido.

-¿Sakura?

No cabe duda, seguro fue hermoso en miles de sentidos.

-Lo siento, ¿me decías?

Ino soltó una risita. –Ese chico debe tenerte peor de lo que pensé. –Sakura sonrió, la sinceridad brillaba en su mirada. -¿Entonces vamos?

Sakura se dio cuenta que estaban ya en Shibuya, soltó una risita y miró a su alrededor, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar donde le había dicho a Sai que estaría y tardó menos en notar que Sai ya estaba ahí. Puntual como siempre, Sai estaba con la espalda apoyada en un pilar, su mirada perdida en la multitud, sin mirar a nadie en concreto, le parecía que tenía cierto concepto de la gente y su belleza, ya le había notado esa mirada días atrás.

-¡Sai!

Sai se separó del pilar y se dirigió a ellas, Ino, a su lado, soltó el aliento. La rubia parecía haber sido tocada, de alguna forma Sakura sintió un poco de familiaridad… La primera vez que vio a Sasori esa fue su reacción, Karin dijo que era su hermano y Sakura pensó que lo quería a su lado. Sasori simplemente la hechizó: su mirada cansada, sus ojos color miel, la piel bronceada y la sonrisa de victoria era, sin duda, lo mejor. Cada vez que vio esa sonrisa supo que lo quería, que realmente lo quería.

Sai y su sonrisa sólo le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Sakura-san. –Saludó el chico, entonces se fijó en Ino, su mirada fue profunda al punto que la rubia parecía incómoda, entonces Sai soltó. –Y su linda amiga.

Maldito.

Sakura frunció el ceño hasta que las cejas se le juntaron, no es que Ino fuera fea, pero ella era igual de bonita y Sai le había dicho fea. Sinceramente le odiaba ahora. Ino soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se peinaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una liga.

-Hola… Soy Yamanaka Ino.

Sai le miró profundamente y con la sonrisa falsa soltó. –Sai.

Como siempre era informal al presentarse. Era de esperar, ni siquiera ella sabía eso de del chico universitario. Sai era del tipo discreto y desconfiado. De todas formas eso no pareció disgustar a Ino, todo lo contrario, ella parecía encantada mientras miraba a Sai soñadoramente. Bueno, pues ya ella, Sakura la dejaría soñar en un mundo donde estaba Sai y era… era un príncipe.

Tal vez si Sasuke no existiera Sai también sería el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto; pero había conocido a Sasuke y a ella ya le gustaba demasiado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata había juntado todas sus cosas durante toda la mañana, a las dos de la tarde ya no había nada de ella en toda la oficina, Sasuke podía sentir un poco el vació, sin embargo el vació era soportable y por ende lo dio por aludido y no pasó a más. Sakura había llamado a las dos treinta o poco antes y él simplemente había dicho que no iría, tomando en cuenta el hecho que Hinata se iba, realmente no creía prudente dejarla sola. Hinata era propensa a pensar idioteces en sus momentos de soledad. No la necesitaba muriendo de pánico al saber que no trabajaría más con él o descubrir que había perdido la libertad que ella misma se había conseguido con su rebeldía.

Lo descubriría con el tiempo, Hinata era tonta pero no idiota… tal vez.

Sasuke la invitó a comer fuera; dejaron la empresa a las dos treinta y fueron a buscar un lugar a donde ir. Encontraron un bonito restaurante alrededor de Shibuya. Hinata parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, así que pidió un lugar privado y también pidió el vino favorito de la chica; lo mejor era dejarla llorar sí era lo que quería. Sería la última vez que sería gentil con Hinata, seriamente había llegado el momento de dejarla sola. Hinata necesitaba crecer por su cuenta, por mucho tiempo se había apoyado en él, por mucho más ella se había escondido con los problemas de otros haciéndolos propios.

Fin de la historia, hoy era el fin para ellos.

Ayudó a Hinata a sentarse frente a él, el vino fue llevado a ellos apenas tomaron asiento y les dejaron tranquilos para decidir lo que comerían. Hinata se veía nerviosa mientras ocultaba la mirada detrás de la carta; era parte de su personalidad, tímida, reservada, ella le había gustado por un tiempo, el tiempo terminó y él estaba dispuesto a continuar con su vida.

Sinceramente, no lamentaba conocer a Hinata… lamentaba que ella le hubiera concedido el honor (molestia) de ser el centro de su interés. De ser diferente ella pudo haber sido permanente, pero no lo fue y no lo sería. Algunas veces resentía su interés, eran los sentimientos que volvían todo complicado y fuera de su alcance.

Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento.

Hinata bajó la carta, el fleco le cubría gran parte de los ojos.

-Yo… lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo… y-yo… y-yo…

-Lo mejor será que no volvamos a vernos.

Hinata elevó rápidamente la mirada. -¿Qué?

No se amedrento por la gran mirada, no lo resintió. –A partir de ahora será mejor que cada quien haga su camino; cada uno lejos del otro.

Ella lo miró, parecía desesperada y pese a ello no hablaba. –Pero… Sasuke-kun…

-Tu padre tiene razón, Hinata, tú y yo nunca debimos habernos conocido.

Perdió el color de su piel, parecía haberse congelado; sin embargo pudo abrir la boca. –Yo… yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Sasuke-kun… -Ella bajó la cabeza. –Mi padre… mi padre puede decir muchas cosas, pero yo decidí estar a tu lado.

Sin embargo ella no entendía que ya había dado su libertad, una vez más, a su padre. El hecho que su madre hubiera presentado la leucemia fue el detonante de lo que ocurriría con el tiempo, Naruto fue un ancla, tarde o temprano la obligarían a casarse con él. La vida de Haruka había sido de igual forma, sin embargo ella dio libertad a su hija, tanto que la dejó casarse con un americano.

-Yo estoy casado y eso no va a cambiar. He tomado mis propias decisiones, Hinata, estar a tu lado no es una de ellas.

Los ojos de Hinata se humedecieron, estaba siendo duro, era cierto, pero no tenía muchas opciones; hoy era un buen momento para terminar las cosas por la paz. Dejaría las cosas claras y tal vez, con el tiempo, ella podría tener la vida que le correspondía.

De repente Hinata se levantó de su lugar, la determinación brillaba en sus ojos humedecidos y aún con lágrimas asomando soltó algo que, siendo franco, nunca pensó que ella tendría el valor de soltar.

-Yo estoy tan enamorada de ti, Sasuke-kun.

Sus ojos chocaron en ese momento, violeta contra negro… ella obtuvo una victoria tan aplastante que Sasuke se vio obligado a desviar un poco la mirada y evitar el poder de Hinata. No podía devolver sus sentimientos, él nunca había sentido nada por ella, él la había dejado hacer lo que le viniera en gana porque ella no era su responsabilidad, ella podría haberlo acompañado hasta el final y no le importaría, ella no era su interés; pero ahora que Sakura estaba presente debía pensar en ella, Hinata era un problema para los dos.

-No puedo.

Hinata desbordaba lágrimas, parecía una niña pequeña. –Lo sé, sé que nunca me has querido, sé que no amas a Sakura-chan y también sé que ahora mismo piensas lo molesta que soy. –Hinata soltó un sollozo. –Seguro piensas que todas mis acciones han sido un acto en contra de las reglas de mi familia… -Y ella le miró, y ella parecía hermosa mientras el poder brillaba debajo de sus humedecidas pestañas. –Pero no es así, todo lo hice pensando en ti. –Hinata soltó la servilleta. –Pensé que si me esforzaba un poco podría tocar tu corazón…; pero nunca mentiste, realmente has desecho todo eso de tu vida… y saber eso de ti me hace sufrir.

Sasuke se levantó de la mesa. –No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar mirarla más pequeña. –Estoy tan enamorada de ti… hubiera dado lo que fuera por ti.

Miró el mantel de la mesa, entonces soltó. –Cásate con Uzumaki Naruto, sé feliz con él.

Escuchó la silla deslizarse y sus tocones golpear el linóleo, entonces pudo ver sus pies pequeños enfundados en unas bonitas zapatillas rosas floreadas, usaba un vestido fresco para el verano y ella olía a flores y lavanda. Hinata se había arreglado para hoy. Para él.

El golpe lo esperaba, así que no se sorprendió ni lo detuvo; pese a ello, la mano de Hinata en el aire era desconcertante.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme de esa manera. No te atrevas a creer que mis sentimientos son así de banales. Realmente te amo.

Hinata tomó su bolso y salió a paso veloz del lugar, tardó, por lo menos, diez segundos en reaccionar antes de salir rápidamente, dejó en la mesa el primer billete que encontró y corrió. Estaba equivocado. No podía terminar las cosas de esa manera, si iba a hacerlo debía de ser de otra manera, no quería romper a Hinata, no quería destruir lo poco que quedaba de ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ino se enfundó en varios vestidos antes de las tres y cuarto, Sai, sentado a su lado, había visto la pasarela con ojos de artista. No podía olvidar sus ojos observando la tela y los diseños, alabando el color dorado del pelo de Ino en combinación con ciertos colores, Sakura había estado de acuerdo en cada parte, los ojos de Sai, tan negros, habían sido ojos de experto, concentrado y dando una opinión crítica. Fue la primera vez que vio eso del chico y ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Era gracioso, hasta cierto punto, porque fue la primera vez que le vio serio.

Ino se llevó dos de los siete vestidos que se midió, ambos aprobados por Sai. Sakura decidió que no quería vestidos, ella prefería algo más moderado, probablemente zapatos o una bolsa nueva. Por otra parte, Sai se había mantenido al margen de compras, probablemente había sido demasiado de su parte pedirle que fuera cuando Sai era un chico de clase media, le estaba pagando para su curso y el mismo chico había dicho que ese dinero era para su colegiatura.

Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando Sai dijo que debía marcharse, sin embargo Sakura no quería dejarlo irse así. Una de las razones por la cual había decidido comer con Sai fue porque se enteró que el chico no comía nada más que el desayuno (gracias a la tienda en que trabajaba) y luego al volver a su departamento… eso era demasiado tiempo y si ella podía evitarlo que fuera de esa manera.

-Sólo comamos algo rápido y entonces te vas, ¿de acuerdo? –Ino aceptó rápidamente, pero Sai no se veía muy seguro. –Tu escuela de arte está a menos de cinco minutos de aquí, ¿por favor?

Sai la miró categóricamente, entonces se encogió de hombros. –Está bien.

El área de comida estaba cerca de ahí, así que llegaron rápidamente. Ino escogió un bonito puesto de tempura y tanto Sakura como Sai estuvieron de acuerdo, la tempura fue el último plato que Sai le enseñó y fue su favorito, por mucho. Ino y Sakura fueron al tocador mientras Sai se quedó a esperar sus órdenes.

Ino se desplomó sobre el lavabo. –Con razón estás tan enamorada… ¡Él es tan genial!

Hubo un momento en que su entendimiento no llegó a lo que Ino le dijo, luego fue rápidamente tomado.

-Él no es la persona a la que estoy comprometida. Él es un amigo que conocí hace poco… Nos hemos estado viendo en las tardes porque me enseña a cocinar. –Aclaró rápidamente, no quería causar un mal entendido.

Entonces la rubia se sonrojó. –Uhm… entonces… si… -Ella le miró de reojo, Sakura sonrió. –Supongamos que estoy un poco interesada en él… ¿No es un problema para ti?

Sonriendo, Sakura negó con la cabeza. –Claro que no, somos únicamente amigos, no más… -Y con amabilidad agregó. –Sí él te gusta puedes intentarlo, tienes mi apoyo, Ino.

La rubia soltó una risita boba. –Gracias, Sakura.

Estaba bien, si Sai la aceptaba sería bueno, Sai le caía… bien (hasta cierto punto) e Ino era su amiga, ambos eran agradables para él, ellos estarían bien juntos… probablemente. Ya sería cosa de Sai el aceptar o no.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai observó a las personas comiendo a su alrededor, frente a su mesa habían dos mujeres, probablemente secretarias, ambas charlando animadamente mientras observaban una teléfono celular, a su lado habían seis chicos, probablemente de la edad de Sakura y a su otro lado una pareja que comía sushi tímidamente. A sus ojos todos tenían una belleza incomprensible que le gustaba pensar que la entendía una vez la plasmaba en un lienzo. Ahora mismo deseaba un pedazo de carbón y una servilleta y trazar la sonrisa tímida de la mujer con el rostro sonrosado.

Frente a sus ojos sucedieron dos cosas, primero fue la mujer que caminaba con prisa, el cabello oscuro bailando como una cortina oscura sobre su espalda, su cuerpo pequeño temblando, podía distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos; la tristeza, un sentimientos totalmente desconocido e incomprensible para él. Lo segundo fue un hombre, él la alcanzó fácilmente, la sujetó de las muñecas y la detuvo, pudo verla negarse, intentar huir, sin embargo él no le permitió alejarse, la sujetó con fuerza, la retuvo a su lado. Él le sujetó las mejillas y comenzó a gritarla algo. Ella se rindió ante él y ambos se marcharon tal y como llegaron; ella entre sus brazos y él sujetándola fuerte.

Sin perder tiempo rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró una pluma y un cuaderno, hizo trazos que poco a poco se volvieron dibujos y, finalmente, encontró el rostro de la mujer entre sus líneas, trazo con más fuerza los trazos para formar el rostro del hombre y la imagen de su cabeza comenzó a verse en el papel, ella con las manos del hombre en su rostro mientras mojaba sus pieles con lágrimas; dibujo el espesor de las lágrimas en sus ojos e inclusive la línea que surgía del entrecejo del hombre. La imagen estaba tan cargada de sentimientos que se preguntó si esos sentimientos fueron reales o él los había inventado en un intento de tratar de plasmar lo visto.

Sakura e Ino volvieron antes que pudiera continuar con los trazos, guardó el cuaderno y la pluma, su mirada aún consciente de la imagen.

-¡Wao! ¡Se ve delicioso!

Chilló la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado, Sakura se sentó frente a él, soltó un suave 'itadakimasu' y comenzó a comer. Pudo distinguir sentimientos en sus ojos que brillaban con cada movimiento, como siempre ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Lo había notado con la primera mirada, dentro de ella había tantos sentimientos que abrumaban, sus ojos brillaban con muchos sentimientos, toda una mezcla que, sutilmente, le confundían. Día a día podía distinguir otros o los mismos, pero más abrumadores. Intentó distinguir algunos, pero fue imposible. Se dio cuenta que fue porque él no los había vivido.

Se había convertido en su máxima inspiración.

Aún ahora mientras comían, Sai sintió la inspiración llegar a pedazos, tenía muchas ganas de sacar su cuaderno y comenzar nuevos trazos, de ella con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas o, tal vez, de ella envuelta en risas y miseria. ¿Realmente podía tocar todos sus sentimientos? Tal vez no, tal vez nunca podría alcanzar todos los sentimientos de Sakura, pero en su papel, le gustaba pensar que podía tomarlos y plasmarlos.

Sakura lo miró de reojo antes de enfocarse en su comida, sus ojos verde manzana brillando con toques de esmeralda.

Con ojos de artista admiró esa y todas sus cualidades.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata no dejó de hipar todo el camino, Sasuke le ayudó a bajar del auto cuando llegaron a la tienda que ella le había indicado con gestos y lágrimas. Era un local moderado, afuera se leía 'Ichiruka', Hinata se limpió las lágrimas al momento de entrar y ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que ordenaran y un poco menos antes que tuvieran su comida. Hinata se dedicó a comer como si no formara parte de una familia prestigiosa, decidió dejarla estar, decidió que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, no quería escucharla llorar, prefería escuchar sus sorbidos de ramen que sus hipidos.

Ellos terminaron y salieron del local, el hombre mayor mirando a Hinata todo el tiempo, probablemente un conocido de ella. Hinata no le permitió ayudarle a subir al auto, ella subió por su cuenta. Una vez dentro esperó, realmente no quería moverse sin saber si ella iba o no a hablar, era evidente que ella estaba manejando la situación. Escuchó el suspiro de la chica a su lado, supuso que era momento de hablar.

-Realmente te amo.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, pensó que las cosas no serían de esta manera, pero era inevitable. –No puedo… -Antes que ella interrumpiera continuó. –Nunca podré amarte, Hinata, nunca podré darte lo que necesitas… No te lo mereces. –Pudo escucharla soltar un gemido. –Necesitas… más de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-¿Y ella?

Su voz temblaba, era consciente de ello mientras soltaba. –Sakura forma parte de mis elecciones.

Un sollozo, no quería escucharla llorar. -¿Y yo? ¿Yo no lo soy?

-No formas parte de mis elecciones, Hinata. Llegaste a mí… no pude hacer nada contra eso.

Ella soltó a llorar, ella lo sujetó del brazo y ella le golpeo el pecho. Sasuke lo soportó. -¡Por qué! ¡Por qué ella puede estar contigo! ¡Tampoco vas a amarla!

Suavemente la sujetó de los hombros y la alejó. –Hinata, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, tú necesitas algo que no puedo ofrecerte… Por otro lado, yo decidí intentar algo por Sakura.

-¿Y por qué ella es diferente de mí? ¿Por qué puedes intentarlo con ella y no conmigo?

La miró, miró sus ojos y miró su labios; quería evitar que callera, pero no podía darle lo que quería. Hinata debía entender que, fuera como fuera, Sasuke había dejado esos sentimientos. Tenía un objetivo que no tenía nada que ver con el amor o con los lazos, no necesitaba lazos para cumplir sus objetivos… no necesitaba a Hinata para eso y por esa simple razón no podía estar con la chica. Sakura, por otro lado, formaba parte de su camino, él la eligió, eligió a esa niña para seguir sus objetivos. Como Hinata, con el tiempo, Sakura dejaría de formar parte de su vida.

Soltó lo que creía, lo que veía en Sakura. –Porque Sakura no está buscando el amor, Hinata. Sakura está buscando protección y un escape, yo se lo di. –Sintió a Hinata temblar, la soltó. –El día que ella busque el amor… voy a dejarla ir.

Ella volvió a golpearle el pecho. -¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Ella… Sakura-chan no se merece eso!

No, probablemente no. –No se enamorará de mí, no me enamoraré de ella. Estamos juntos por un contrato, ella lo sabe y lo entiende. Hemos sido claros con ello.

Hinata sollozó en su pecho, sintió las lágrimas traspasar la tela de su camisa. Realmente tenía que terminar con esto. No podía contener los sentimientos de ella si ni siquiera podía entender los suyos. Sin embargo no quería ser brusco. Hinata era una persona débil y él, de una forma y otra, había dejado que ella se apoyara en él, le había dejado ser débil y, sobre todo había permitido que sus sentimientos crecieran sin control. Nunca debió haberla dejado cerca de él.

-No puedes saberlo. –Escuchó su voz ahogada. –No puedes saberlo si ni siquiera entiendes los sentimientos… Nunca podrás entenderla.

Hinata se alejó de él, ella misma secó sus propias lágrimas. Supuso que era el fin.

-¿No tienes nada que decir sobre eso? ¿No vas a negarte?

-No puedo negarme cuando sé la verdad.

Hinata sonrió. –Lo suponía. –Ella agachó la cabeza. –Aún quiero verte… aún quiero estar a tu lado… somos amigos… ¿cierto? –Ella lo miró. -¿Cierto?

Sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa bailó en la comisura de sus labios. –Cierto.

Tal vez nunca se alejarían…; pero supuso que no estaba mal. Hinata era un asunto que no podía evitar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura escuchó la puerta abrirse, levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno y sonrió. –Bienvenido a casa.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, la vio, ella estaba en la mesa del comedor, varios cuadernos y un gran libro la rodeaban; era la primera vez que la veía estudiar en un lugar donde él pudiera verla. Sakura se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, olía a jabón y suavizante de ropa, el cabello la caía por la espalda, suelto y liso, llevaba puesta la pijama (pantalón, camisa de tirantes y una sudadera).

-Estoy en casa.

Una sonrisa tímida salió de su boca y, de puntitas, ella le besó el mentón. Sasuke se acercó a la cocina, Sakura detrás de él le seguía.

-Tuviste un día ocupado, ¿cierto? Pareces cansado.

Sakura nunca había preguntado de su día. –Un poco. –Llegaron a la cocina, Sakura se dirigió al horno, le sirvió algo que no esperó ver de ella.

-Las clases están dando frutos. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, el plato llenó de udon decía muchas cosas. –Espero te guste. –Soltó ella con nerviosismo, Sakura colocó un plato frente a él.

Sasuke miró el plato, olía bien, tenía buena consistencia… era perfecto. –Gracias, Sakura. –Ella sonrió amablemente, ella se sentó frente a él y se sirvió también.

Comieron en silencio, el udon estaba bueno, muy bueno. Una vez terminaron Sakura volvió a su trabajo, Sasuke se fue directo a su habitación. No esperó verlo hasta la mañana siguiente… Sasuke volvió a los veinte minutos, llevaba dos folders en las manos, se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la sala y comenzó a leer y subrayar con una pluma roja. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, entonces sonrió y continuó con su trabajo.

Fue un momento agradable.

.

* * *

><p><em>T-T ¿Ya les dije que estaba terminando mi semestre? Esta es mi última semana, y aunque digan 'Que bueno, actualizará más rápido', la verdad es que estoy llorando.<em>

_En fin._

_Estamos en un buen momento para decir que este fic está en su primera cuarta parte… o primera tercera parte, no lo sé. Alguien me preguntó si Sai sería importante… la verdad es que sí, en un principio Sai ni siquiera estaba contemplado… tampoco Hinata estaba contemplada, pero ya ven, los escritores y sus subidas y bajadas._

_Espero disfruten este capítulo_

_Yunmoon._


	10. Chapter 10

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo diez**

-Insufficient-

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura abrió la puerta de casa con manos temblorosas. El dolor de cabeza implacablemente sacudía sus extremidades. Soltó su bolso frente a la puerta y se sostuvo con la pared, se sentía un poco mareada. Intentó respirar suavemente, cada suspiro aliviaba su mareo y el dolor de cabeza, no sabía la razón de su mal estar, pero realmente le había preocupado un poco.<p>

Había tenido una hemorragia nasal desde el momento en que entró a la sala de música, al principio simplemente sostuvo un pañuelo sobre su nariz, la profesora le auxilió… a los cinco minutos que la hemorragia no paraba la enviaron a la enfermería de la escuela y poco después fue enviada a casa. Como su tutora seguía siendo Haruka la habían llamado a ella, eso le parecía bien, realmente no quería ser una molestia para Sasuke. En un principio pensó que Haruka sería quien llegaría por ella, pero a los diez minutos un auto con un chofer apareció por ella, dio por hecho que su abuela también estaba muy ocupada.

Se recostó en el sofá y esperó. El dolor de cabeza podría ser por los últimos acontecimientos, la boda, el cambio de escuela, Kana, simplemente todo. Había un montón de cosas que le afectaban ahora, supuso que en algún momento todo volvería, el dolor de cabeza ya era esperado; sin embargo no era su mayor preocupación.

Lo que le afectaba ahora era que, en la última semana, Sasuke había dejado de ir a casa a comer.

Al principio pensó: _bueno, eso está bien, él tiene trabajo y yo no puedo exigirle mucho_. Entonces había pasado una semana y ya no sabía que decir, día a día Sasuke llamaba para decir que tenía mucho trabajo y no podría ir, le daba una disculpa y luego terminaba la llamada. Sakura lo escuchaba día a día, con Sai en la cocina y ella en el sofá, sabía que ella estaba mostrando debilidad, podía verlo en Sai, cada mirada dirigida a ella era una pregunta muda de su bien estar. Sakura se había limitado a pedirle comer con ella. Sai nunca decía no.

Lo único bueno de los días era la nueva rutina. Sasuke llegaba a casa tarde en la noche, cenaban juntos y luego pasaban al comedor o la sala y trabajaban. Aquel pequeño acto tenía a Sakura encantada, de tal manera que el hecho de no ver a Sasuke en las tardes no le afectaba tanto…, pero ahora que estaba enferma y realmente quería verlo.

No era justo, estaba aprendiendo a moderar sus sentimientos (su egoísmo), pero era difícil y Sasuke no hacía las cosas sencillas. Ella no pedía lujos; nunca pidió un departamento así de exuberante, tampoco las tarjetas, ni siquiera le importaba la escuela. Sinceramente no esperó mucho una vez estuviera con Sasuke; pero él tenía en mente que ella había sido mimada, que ella lo había tenido todo, que ella estaría bien mientras tuviera lujos. No era así.

Dieron las dos cuando recordó que Sai estaría de camino del trabajo para su casa, soltó un suspiro y tomó su teléfono móvil, la cabeza aún le dolía, aunque ya era soportable.

_-¿Diga?_

-Soy yo, Sakura. –No hubo respuesta, supuso que podía seguir hablando. –Lo mejor será que hoy no vengas. –Antes que preguntara decidió aclarar. –Me duele la cabeza… no creo estar con la mejor actitud para las clases.

Supuso era suficiente, no necesitaba explicarle todo a Sai. _-¿Alguien irá a verte?_

Sakura se tensó. -¿Perdón?

No quería escuchar lo siguiente, sin embargo vino y le pego con tal fuerza que fue lastimada en alguna parte del interior desconocida para ella. _-¿Sasuke ya sabe que estás mal? ¿Está preocupado por ti? ¿Él estará ahí? ¿O te quedaras sola en casa mientras estás mal?_

Se tensó un poco más, la cabeza comenzó a palpitarle. –No es tu interés… No es tu problema… ¿Qué te importa?

No tardó en escuchar la voz de Sai. _–Iré a verte._

-¡No es necesario! –Exclamó, sentándose precipitadamente en el sofá, el dolor de cabeza presente, pero olvidado. -¡No necesito que estés aquí!

_-Estaré ahí pronto. Hasta entonces, Sakura-san._

La llamada se cortó en ese momento. Con el dolor de algo palpitando en su cerebro, Sakura se recostó de nuevo, la luz del sol de la tarde se filtraba aún las cortinas estuvieran cerradas; se cubrió los ojos con una mano y sonrió.

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar ante tal situación.

No podía creer que Sai tuviera sentimientos por ella, simplemente no era probable. Así como habían estado juntos ella había notado que Sai, a diferencia de muchos, no tenían interés en nada más que su actual carrera. Él nunca lo mencionaba pero, sí se esforzaba al punto de darle clases particulares, seguro estaba interesado. Aunque la visita del chico estaba bien y ella realmente lo apreciaba… Sakura esperaba a Sasuke. No necesitaba su presencia explícita, estaría bien con un mensaje o una llamada, con cualquier cosa de él estaría bien. Probablemente estaba siendo molesta, esto no era nada… un simple dolor de cabeza no tenía por qué molestar a Sasuke.

Tomó el teléfono del mueble al lado del sofá y marcó rápidamente una extensión, escuchó la voz de Seito, el portero. _-¿Diga?_

-Hola, Seito-san, soy Sakura.

_-¡Sakura-san! ¿Cómo se encuentra? _–Si le gritaba probablemente le iba a reventar algo.

-Aún me siento un poco mal… Sai vendrá en unos minutos, trae medicamentos para mí, permítale pasar… por favor.

_-Por supuesto, Sakura-san, me encargaré de recibir al joven Sai-san._

Ella sonrió. –Gracias.

_-… Descanse, no se preocupe más._

Ella terminó la llamada y reposó la cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá. En algún momento se quedó dormida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata llegó un poco antes de las dos a Ichiruki, se sentó en la mesa habitual cerca de la ventana y tomó la carta. Escuchó movimiento en la cocina y la voz del viejo hombre que ella conocía de hace ya tiempo, curiosa, alzó la mirada de la carta y encontró al viejo junto con a un chico muy parecido a Sasuke, pero este era más joven y más pálido, se sintió un poco más curiosa.

-¿Vas a ver a la chavala? –Preguntó el hombre, sostenía una cuchara con la mano izquierda y movía lo que parecía ser salsa.

El chico miró impasible al viejo, entonces asintió. –Sí. –Soltó sencillo mientras se colocaba un bolso cruzado en el pecho, parecía muy ligero.

El viejo soltó una risotada. –Ya ha pasado casi un mes, ¿aún hay algo que puedas enseñarle? –En algún punto perdió el interés… pero la salsa olía deliciosa desde su lugar, parecía ser de soya… pediría algo con eso.

-Está perfeccionando lo que ya sabe… Casi ya no le enseñó nada. –Hinata notó la mirada del chico, era casi vacía. Le recordó un poco al Sasuke de su infancia.

-Entonces… ¿Se han hecho amigos? –Las cejas del hombre de Ichiruki se alzaron sugerentes, pero la salsa seguía llenando el lugar de forma deliciosa, se le hizo agua la boca.

-… -El chico miró el suelo por un momento, entonces soltó. –Me inspiran sus emociones. –El viejo alzó una ceja, Hinata imitó el gesto. –Cada vez que la miró veo algo diferente… Nunca había conocido a alguien así; estoy… impresionado.

Algo en su voz llamó la atención de Hinata, quien dejó de dedicarle atención a la salsa y dedico su atención al chico; ella pudo apreciar su mirada, no tenía sentimientos que transmitir, era una mirada cerrada, vacía… pero diferente. Diferente de una manera que le fue imposible definir, bajó la carta y miró detenidamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

El viejo de Ichiruki soltó una risa, esta estaba llena de emociones, llena de experiencia. –Suele pasar, Sai… Pero tú eres un artista, probablemente son cosas que no entiendo.

Sai, como le llamó el viejo, miró al hombre y se encogió de hombros. –Me voy.

-¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos mañana, ¡llega temprano!

El chico asintió simplemente, luego del gesto se dirigió a la salida, antes de cruzar la puerta el timbre de un celular sonó, era un timbre común, de esos que todos los teléfonos móviles tenían, en ningún momento el chico –Sai- desvió la mirada de la puerta, pero lo vio tomar un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón mientras atravesaba la puerta de salida. Hinata volvió a perder el interés en cuanto el chico salió del local.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke estacionó el auto en la calle al lado del local, se mantuvo dentro del vehículo mientras rebuscaba en la guantera, no recordaba si había dejado su teléfono móvil ahí o lo había dejado en la oficina; sin embargo, mientras más buscó más recordó que lo había dejado dentro del cajón de su escritorio, decidió dejarlo por la paz y bajar del vehículo. Iba tarde.

Abrió la puerta del auto y descendió, mientras él bajaba un chico pasó a su lado, llevaba un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja mientras miraba el camino frente a él.

-Iré a verte.

Lo escuchó soltar mientras pasaba junto a él. Sasuke no mostró interés. Caminó directo a Ichiruki.

Hinata estaba en la mesa al lado de la puerta, el viejo del local lo miró entrar y le dio un ligero asentimiento, Sasuke le devolvió el gesto antes de dirigirse al lado de Hinata, la chica le sonrió en cuanto se acercó a su mesa, ella se levantó en un gesto de respeto.

-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun.

-Aa. –Soltó simplemente, ayudó a Hinata a volver a su lugar y él se sentó frente a él. -¿Te hice esperar?

-No, yo llegué muy temprano. –Ella soltó como si nada, una sonrisa en su rostro le indicó que algo le estaba molestando… Hinata siempre había sido fácil de leer.

-¿Algo te está molestando? –Preguntó por cortesía, realmente esperaba que llegara el día en que ellos pudieran seguir su camino sin que el otro estuviera en él. Por el momento se sentía con el deber de mostrar interés en la vida de Hinata e intentar solucionar lo que ella no pudiera si quiera tomar.

-¡No! ¡Estoy perfectamente!

No lo estaba. Hinata siempre mostraba esa actitud cuando estaba peor. Probablemente volver a la familia Hyûga le estaba molestando, pero era evidente que las cosas serían de esa manera. Ella había desertado, ella había dejado todo lo que tenía por una carrera para hombres (palabras exactas de cada pariente cercano de ella), ella había dejado a su hermana menor con el peso de la familia y a su madre enferma. Seguro era una villana, o peor, egoísta. Hinata debía de estar guardando todo eso para evitar molestarlo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Hinata desvió la mirada a la carta, sus dedos presionaron ligeramente el papel. –Estoy… no sé… -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke no quería verla llorar más. –Yo… sólo…

Sujetó su mano. –Intenta calmarte… respira. –La mano de Hinata se crispó entre sus dedos. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. -¿Qué está sucediendo?

Ella miró abajo, como siempre se doblegaba ante la adversidad. –Es… insoportable. –Soltó ella, su voz baja y suave, rota. –Pensé que podría soportarlo, realmente lo creía…, pero es imposible. –Ella lo miró, sus ojos revelaban lo mismo que sus facciones, sufrimiento. –Hanabi dijo que me odia… Dice que odia saber que tiene una hermana como yo… Neji-oniisan no para de llamarme Hinata-sama. No puedo soportarlo.

Ella se mordió los labios, evitando las lágrimas. Hinata debió saberlo, desde el comienzo su decisión desencadenaría el odio de mucha gente. Hanabi nunca podría ser libre, era la menor y fue tomada, por sus aptitudes, como la más apta para llevar el nombre Hyuga a lo alto. Por otra parte… Neji… simplemente nunca sería libre, como hijo del segundo gemelo, Neji estaba destinado a vivir siempre en las sombras, nunca sería perdonado por hacer lo que Hinata hizo… la única cosa que había sentido orgullo por su prima.

Hinata nunca lo entendería. Ella pudo hacer lo que quiso por ser hija del señor de la casa y por no ser necesaria. Cosas que tanto Hanabi como Neji, nunca podrían tener. Nunca podrían hacer lo que ella hizo, no sin tener deshonra.

Sasuke, por otra parte, no era la persona que le diría eso. De hecho, nadie tendría que decírselo, ella misma debía de notarlo, si Hinata nunca lo hacía, sencillamente, ella estaría perdiendo todo lo importante.

-Eso no debería importarte. –Soltó tajante, Hinata lo miró, aún parecía que quería llorar. –Todo lo que has hecho lo hiciste por ti, lo que ellos piensen no debería importarte… Después de todo, las decisiones que has tomado han sido por ti y para ti, te afecta a ti y no a ellos.

Sus palabras, como siempre, surtieron efecto en Hinata, ella lo miró. –Pero quisiera llevarme bien con ellos.

-Pero ellos no… y se encargaran de hacértelo saber día a día. Debiste haberlo sabido desde el comienzo.

Ella frunció la boca. –Lo sabía… sólo que… no pensé… no pensé que sería así de duro.

Sí, Hinata era demasiado limpia para notar esas pequeñas cosas que, sin duda, debería notar por el simple hecho de pertenecer al lugar donde pertenecía. Sin embargo ella siempre había sido esa mujer ingenua, aquella persona entusiasta y crédula, probablemente toda su vida creyó que la vida sería dulce. Ella estaba equivocada.

La vida nunca fue dulce, Hinata nunca comprendió eso.

-Debes aprender a afrontarlo. –Tomó su mano suavemente, como siempre, la pequeña mano de Hinata fue suave y cálida. –Ya lo hiciste una vez… puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

No fue fácil revelarse la primera vez, ella fue señalada como una desgracia para los Hyuga, ella ya lo era y con esto fue aún peor, sencillamente no era aceptada. Sasuke vivió con ella y sabía lo muy resentida que realmente se encontraba Hinata, pese a su dulzura y dedicación… era una niña acabada.

Por eso no podía destruirla. Ella ya tenía demasiados enemigos. -¿Podemos seguir viéndonos?

Sasuke dudó, pero le había dicho que iba a ayudarla. –Sí, claro.

Había estado viendo a Hinata desde la última semana, la veía a la hora de comer, ella siempre tenía algo en la cabeza, algo difícil que le prohibía vivir en paz. Primero fue difícil, después de todo comía con Sakura, pero la voz de Hinata, tímida y apagada, le obligaba a aceptarlo. Aún sentía la deuda, probablemente nunca la dejaría.

El viejo que atendía el lugar se acercó a ellos en algún momento, tomó sus pedidos y se fue; Hinata le miró con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun… Por todo.

Sasuke miró las manos de la chica. –No es nada.

Desvió la mirada a la calle y se encontró con la imagen de Uzumaki Naruto subiendo a un convertible rojo, el chico aventó un paquete en la parte trasera y metió todo el acelerador. Miró a Hinata, pero la chica estaba con la vista en la cocina, supuso que no había notado si quiera al rubio, quien pudo ser su prometido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sasuke recibió su comida.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai llegó al complejo de departamentos a las dos y diez minutos, el portero lo miró con una sonrisa complacida y le permitió el paso, incluso presionó el botón por él y le pidió cuidar adecuadamente a 'Sakura-san', Sai simplemente asintió, ante todo. Subir el elevador provocó un poco de dolor en su estómago, como siempre subía con Sakura realmente nunca lo había notado. La puerta del hogar de Sakura estaba abierta, él abrió la puerta por completo y entró, Sakura no estaba en la entrada.

Entró como lo hacía por costumbre, con precaución y ya un tanto de confianza, encontró a Sakura recostada en el sofá. La miró desde arriba, dejó caer sus cosas en el suelo, al lado del sofá y se acercó a la chica, se veía tranquila, miró la cocina y frunció el ceño… ella podría tener hambre cuando despertara.

Por los próximos minutos se dedicó a preparar una sopa de pollo, era algo que le gustaba de la cocina de Sakura, siempre había un poco de todo. Encontró pollo, encontró caldo de pollo en cubos, encontró verduras e inclusive encontró jarabe de chocolate… le podría servir luego.

Terminó más rápido de lo que planeo, Sakura no había despertado, así que se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, sacó carboncillos, un cuaderno y un borrador de carboncillos, la miró con ojos de artista y le gustó todo lo que vio. Le gustaban los rasgos de Sakura, sus labios delgados, sus ojos grandes, su cabello brillante, la piel clara, la nariz respingona y la frente ligeramente amplia.

Intercaló miradas entre su cuaderno y Sakura, y mientras más la plasmaba en su cuaderno se sentía más codicioso, quería más de ella. Quería a Sakura como su modelo permanente, la quería en todos sus cuadros, quería percibir todos sus sentimientos… tal vez también quería que esos sentimientos fueran para él. Se detuvo por un momento, sin embargo abandonó el pensamiento y continuó con los trazos.

Pasó mucho tiempo, no pudo contarlo; pero si pudiera contarlo con dibujos hizo varios, hizo siete, cada uno de Sakura dormida, con detalles diferentes, con el pelo más corto o con los ojos abiertos… no era suficiente.

Dejó todo de lado y se acercó a Sakura, se hincó frente a ella y tocó su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos, como si todo hubiera quedado claro, miró sus dibujos y deseo desaparecerlos todos. No era lo que quería. Nada era lo que quería. Odiaba todo, realmente odiaba todo dibujo que había hecho de ella. Ninguno de sus dibujos podía trasladar la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Ninguno podía capturar el color de la selva de sus ojos, ninguno era como ella. Ninguno.

Necesitaba estudiarla, necesitaba capturarlo todo en un cuadro perfecto.

Sakura pestañeo en algún punto de su tanteo, ella abrió los ojos, Sai deseo sacarlos de sus orbitas y estudiarlos, pero comprendía que al hacer eso ellos perderían el brillo de los sentimientos de Sakura, no era lo mismo verlos brillar con sentimientos o ver los simples globos oculares. Había entendido que era algo más fuerte. Más precioso… muy precioso.

Sakura lo miró, parecía confundida. -¿Sai?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Su mano continuaba en su mejilla, sobre su piel tibia y suave, ella se sentó, no lo apartó. –Mejor, ya no me duele la cabeza…

-¿No tienes un resfriado? –Retiró su mano, sus dedos vibraban, su cuerpo, naturalmente frío, se sentía tibio.

-No, -Sakura negó con la cabeza, parecía un poco perdida, -esto es… creo que es una pequeña migraña.

Se levantó del suelo, ella lo miraba, imperturbable. -¿Migraña? –Preguntó conciso, se dirigió a la cocina.

-Sí… eso creo. Me imagino que Sasuke querrá llevarme al médico… cuando lo vea.

Soltó ella, como incrédula… cómo si realmente no creyera que Sasuke fuera a venir. Él ni siquiera conocía a Sasuke, pero ya sentía que lo odiaba. Sirvió en un tazón sopa y sirvió en un vaso agua, con ambas manos ocupadas se acercó a la sala, Sakura seguía sentada, aún parecía perdida.

-Preparé esto para ti… pensé que tenías un resfriado. –Ella miró la sopa, lo miró a él, de pronto sus ojos enrojecieron, Sakura se dobló y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos. Cuando la escuchó sollozar no supo que hacer.

-¿Sakura-san?

-¡Deja de llamarme Sakura-san! ¡Llámame sólo Sakura!

Chillo ella, aún con el rostro entre sus manos. Sai dejó todo en la mesa del centro y se hincó frente a ella. -¿Sí dejo de llamarte Sakura-san… dejarás de llorar?

Ella elevó el rostro, sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos más selva que nunca, deseo poder dibujarla, parecía sorprendida y atormentada. Estaba alucinando con ella.

-Por supuesto que no, seguiré llorando… ¡Lo merezco!

Entonces volvió a hundir el rostro entre sus manos, realmente no entendía mucho. -¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó. Aún le negaba su rostro. –No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué él debe estar todo el día en el trabajo, lo necesito… dijo que me haría feliz. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerlo a mi lado… No es justo.

Supuso que seguían hablando de Sasuke, Sai tomó su mano. -¿Qué es Sasuke de ti?

Ella alzó el rostro, tomó la cadena de oro que rodeaba su cuello y la sacó de su blusa, un hermoso anillo con un gran diamante fue mostrado. –Estoy casada con Sasuke Uchiha.

No supo sorprenderse, las cosas, en la vida, realmente no deberían ser una sorpresa, probablemente ella había esperado sorpresa, pero no estaba sorprendido. -¿Eso es malo?

Sakura lo miró, entonces soltó una risita, no parecía realmente feliz. –No importa si es correcto o no… al final él nunca va a ser mío.

-¿Casarte no forma una unión?

Ella soltó una risa, esta sonó sarcástica. –En mi caso no. Mi matrimonio es un contrato… sólo eso. –Entonces miró la mesa de centro y se sentó en el suelo. –Gracias por la comida. –Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a comer. La observó comer las dos primeras cucharadas, ella le mandó una mirada. -¿No vas a comer?

-Lo hice para ti. –Dijo, la sopa la había preparado especialmente para ella, nunca había tenido amigos, mucho menos había tenido que cuidar un enfermo, la sopa era especial, de alguna manera.

-Entonces come. –Ella le sonrió, entonces soltó. –A partir de ahora todo lo que me pertenece, te pertenece también. –Y le acercó la cuchara a la boca. –Come. –Exigió.

Miró la cuchara cerca de su boca, obedeció; abrió la boca lentamente y Sakura metió la cuchara, la sopa era buena, no era la mejor, pero era buena. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Quedó claro, Sai?

Asintió con sencillez, un asentimiento de cabeza, Sakura acercó una segunda cuchara a su dirección. –Preferiría comer yo mismo… en otro plato.

-¡Oh, vamos! No tengo ninguna bacteria o virus que te vaya a matar, podemos compartir.

Se vio obligado a comer del mismo plato que ella, inclusive tuvo que repetir dos veces (al parecer ella tenía hambre y quería seguir alimentándolo).

Sakura habló mucho mientras comían, le contó muchas cosas. Primero le contó de América, ella creció allá, con sus padres, en una enorme casa, con un gran patio, con dos patos y un perro cazador con el cual jugaba a perseguir los patos. Le contó de su padre, un tal Alfred, amoroso, muy trabajador, parecía amarlo, entonces le contó de su madre, Rin, a Sakura le gustaba entrar a su armario y vestirse con enormes ropas, ropas hermosas y suaves, Sakura amaba ese armario. Sakura dijo que todo cambió cuando se vio obligada a viajar a Japón, conoció a Kana, al parecer era su hermana, la admiró al momento y la quiso igual de rápido.

Entonces le habló de unas clases de japonés, que no eran verdadera clases de japonés, de repente, su padre ya no estaba más y su madre era horrible. Le dijo que Kana la abandonó y Sakura se sentía sola, triste… ella odiaba su vida porque siempre estaba sola y no podía cargar con la pena. Entonces ella se fue a vivir con Haruka, al parecer era su abuela, todo cambió, conoció a Karin, su sol y su luna, su salvación. Le habló de su primer amor, Sakura habló de un tal Sasori, todo lo que quería estaba en él, ella aún lo amaba y al parecer nunca podría olvidarlo.

Sakura siguió hablando de Sasori, al parecer él la utilizó, destruyó vidas, entre esas vidas la destruyó a ella; pero ella fue débil e idiota y no pudo detenerlo, ella dijo muchas otras cosas, todas sobre ella misma, al parecer ella no tenía un buen concepto de sí misma, al final, Sakura dijo odiar cada parte de su yo pasado, inclusive aquel persistente. Le habló de Kakashi y la ayuda ofrecida y como ella le compensó obligándolo a dejar su empleo.

Finalmente le habló de Sasuke, Sakura amaba sus palabras y amaba sus manos cuando le tocaban sutilmente, entendió un poco, al parecer Sasuke hizo un trato con su abuela, prometió casarse con una de sus nietas y él la eligió a ella. Se casaron en marzo, el 28 de marzo, cuando ella cumplió 16 y él prometió hacerla feliz.

Sai deseó llegar antes de 28 de marzo a la vida de Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke volvió tarde a su oficina. Después de la comida con Hinata se vio obligado a asistir a una reunión con interesados inversionistas, eso indicaba que todo estaba yendo mejor de lo planeado. Al entrar al piso donde se encontraba su oficina una de sus secretarias se levantó corriendo y le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Uchiha-san. La señora Haruno Haruka-sama ha intentado comunicarse con usted, le he dicho que se encontraba en una junta importante, ha pedido que se comunique con ella en cuanto esté disponible. –Ella nunca dejó de sonreír, era una chica estúpida.

-Aa. –Contestó simplemente y se dirigió a su oficina, cerró la puerta con autoridad y sonrió al escuchar los murmullos, le urgía encontrar un asistente personal.

Como lo esperó, su teléfono móvil se había quedado dentro del cajón de su escritorio, y de igual manera, tenía varias llamadas de Haruka, se sentó en su silla y marcó.

El teléfono marcó el principio de la llamada después del primer tono. _–Sasuke, he estado buscándote._

-Lo siento, Haruka-sama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Escuchó la risa de la mujer, era interesante y relajante como siempre. _–No te he llamado para un favor. Me han llamado del instituto de Sakura. _-Justo lo que le faltaba, Hinata no era suficiente, Sakura también tenía que contribuir en su lista de cosas que debía de procurar. Soltó un suspiro, la risa de Haruka volvió. _–Tranquilo, no es como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo._

-¿De qué se trata, Haruka-sama? –No le gustaba el estrés y ahora mismo tenía mucho de eso.

_-Ella tuvo una fuerte hemorragia nasal y también un dolor de cabeza, en la enfermería le dijeron que podía ser estrés, pero la enfermera recomendó que la lleváramos al médico a hacerse algunas pruebas._

Joder. -¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

Hubo silencio, entonces Haruka habló. _–Ella está en casa desde las dos, pidieron que fuera a recogerla y envié a mi chofer por ella… ¿No la viste a la hora de la comida?_

No la había visto por una semana, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento. –Lo siento, estuve ocupado… -Se sintió mal, estar con Hinata no era del todo algo que pudiera justificar… realmente se sentía mal. –Gracias, por cuidar de ella, Haruka-sama.

_-Ella es mi nieta, no te he hecho algún favor, Sasuke._

Miró la ventana detrás de él. –Gracias.

Casi la pudo escuchar sonreír, casi. _–Ve a verla._

-Eso haré.

.

Llegó a su edificio media hora después, eran las seis y media de la tarde, Sakura llevaba cuatro horas enferma, sola. Al entrar el portero le mandó una mirada cruda, no dijo nada y el hombre tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a decirle… algo que no sonara a verdad. El elevador tardó en bajar y cuando lo hizo bajó Sakura por él, ella estaba recargada en la parte trasera del elevador, estaba sola.

-Sasuke-kun… Bienvenido.

Ella le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y salió del elevador. -¿A dónde vas, Sakura?

-Quería helado.

Soltó ella, con simpleza, llevaba un pantalón color vino apretado, botas negras largas, una chaqueta azul y debajo de ella una blusa blanca, se le veía bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Haruka-sama me ha dicho que te sentías mal en el instituto.

Sakura miró el suelo, parecía apenada. –Probablemente tenga migraña… la enfermera dijo que debía hacerme unos estudios… por cualquier cosa.

La evaluó con la mirada, para él, Sakura se veía bastante bien, colocó una mano en su mejilla y se agachó hasta besarle la mejilla, ella le miró apenada. –Vamos, te llevaré.

Colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la guio afuera, Sakura se situó a su lado, la mirada del portero no era tan cruda ahora. Le ayudó a subir al auto, luego abrió la puerta trasera y dejó su maletín, entró al asiento del conductor y se dirigió a la tienda de conveniencia más cercana.

-Disculpa… no haberte visto antes.

La vio mirar por la ventana, parecía concentrada. –No importa, sé que estás ocupado… No quiero ser una molestia, Sasuke-kun.

-No es una molestia si estás enferma… -Sasuke apretó el volante. –No eres una molestia, Sakura. Se supone que quiero hacerte feliz, sino me dices lo que necesitas o lo que está mal contigo…

-No quiero ser una molestia… el estar contigo ya me hace feliz.

Ella no volteo a mirarlo. Buscó un lugar donde estacionarse, lo encontró pronto, estacionó el auto y esperó. Bien podría interpretar las palabras como quisiera, pero sabía que tenían un significado. En todo ese tiempo, Sakura y él habían estado trabajando en una relación, se trataban bien, se sentían ligeramente tensos juntos, pese a ello todo estaba bien. Sakura había afirmado que él era su escape, para Sauke era similar, ella significaba un paso más cerca de su objetivo…, pero Sakura era un compromiso, algo que… eligió.

-No es suficiente… para ti… -ella no separó la mirada de la ventana, le tomó la cabeza por las mejillas y la obligó a girar -… o para mí.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Lo siento, Sakura.

Ella negó. –Lo lamento… yo… simplemente soy muy joven.

Sakura no lloró, como pensó haría, pero agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios, le elevó el rostro por el mentón. –Lo sé… pero realmente no lo estaba entendiendo.

La besó.

No eran una pareja convencional, no se amaban, él no la amaba, la deseaba apreciar, quería mantenerla segura y feliz, pero era consciente que lo hacía de la manera equivocada. Fue suave en cada momento, rozó sus labios con los de Sakura, una, dos, seis; pero nunca profundizo el beso… y extrañamente, esta vez, se sintió más real. Probablemente porque era más consciente de ella.

Al terminar el beso, Sakura se alejó un poco de él, lo miró a los ojos. –No quiero ser una molestia para ti.

-No lo eres… no lo has sido nunca.

Tenía el pelo rosa sujeto en una liga roja que le caía sobre el hombro, olía bastante bien. Le peinó algunos cabellos fuera de la mejilla y la frente, luego le besó la sien. Su piel era suave y olía a jabón. Tenía labios delgados, ojos grandes y verdes; ciertamente destacaba mucho, desde el momento que la conoció se dio cuenta que algo en ella era muy atrayente, sus ojos, su pelo… sus ojos. El brillo de las esmeraldas capturado en cada ángulo.

Sakura enterró la nariz en su cuello.

-Hueles bien.

Ella olía maravilloso. Sintió sus menudas manos tocarle el pelo por la nuca, la caricia fue suave y lenta, casi superficial.

-No quiero ser odiada.

Pese a todo, realmente lo entendió.

-No te odio.

Le besó el cuello, suave, con la atmosfera ya húmeda y el calor más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Bueno. –Ella le devolvió el beso, sus labios eran terciopelo contra su piel.

Lentamente se alejaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, ambos se miraron, fijamente, entonces se besaron, ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron, un beso superficial en los labios, la atmosfera lo demandaba. Luego se alejaron de nuevo, Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento, Sakura se quedó tal cual estaba.

-Vamos por el helado.

Ella sonrió, se sentó adecuadamente y miró hacia la calle.

Las cosas se sentían mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

-Property-

**::**

**.**

Sai llegó al salón B-003 a las cuatro en punto, abrió la puerta y justo, detrás de él, llegó su profesor. El profesor le miró de reojo y luego le señaló su lugar habitual, se sentó con parsimonia antes del comienzo de la clase.

-Me alegra verlos a todos… el día de hoy. –El profesor miró a Sai, para resaltar ese hecho, el chico no se inmutó. –Como ya deben saber, cada año se habré una plaza a la prestigiosa universidad de Londres… El Royal College. -Escuchó atentamente, realmente estaba interesado. –Para su buena suerte… Este año se abrieron dos plazas, están muy interesados en dos candidatos de este colegio. –Y lo miró, de nuevo. –A partir de esta semana están libres de mi clase, trabajen duro con el proyecto, se someterá a un riguroso concurso… incluso puede que sólo una de las plazas se ocupe.

Sin más los despidió, sin embargo a él le pidió que se quedara.

-El director nos ha dicho que podemos dar un voto al estudiante que veamos… óptimo. –El profesor se sentó, Sai lo miró sin pestañear. –Hay muchos profesores interesados en darte su voto. –Le sonrió. –Mi voto también es tuyo, Sai. Tienes un talento que no había visto hace años, tienes todas mis expectativas.

No se sintió alagado, se sintió como si fuera algo innato en él, algo que no debía ser recompensado, el dibujo era su vida, podía vivir dibujando y nunca sería infeliz. Sí tuviera a Sakura para él, si pudiera tenerla en su totalidad... Tal vez, todo sería un poco diferente.

-¿Puedo saber por qué faltaste ayer?

Sai miró fijamente al profesor mientras soltaba. –Mi inspiración no se sentía bien.

Al principio pareció que el hombre no entendió lo que intentaba decir, poco después asintió. –Ya veo… ¿Chico o chica?

-Chica…

El profesor asintió. –Bueno… tenla en cuenta mientras dibujas… mantenla cerca si es posible.

Ni siquiera sintió que debiera decir algo al respecto, simplemente asintió y se dirigió a la salida. -¿Eso podría considerarse amor? –No supo la razón por la cual preguntó eso, sin embargo era consiente que no sabía esa respuesta… no sabía qué hacer.

El profesor sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y se encogió de hombros. –¿Quién sabe? Los artistas tienen diferentes conceptos para todo… tal vez ni siquiera sea cariño. No somos como los demás.

Sai no se molestó en esperar otra respuesta, simplemente se fue.

No recordaba muchas cosas de su vida pasada a su instancia en Tokio, no porque no tuviera un pasado, simplemente no había nada digno que recordar. Recordaba a su madre, a su padre y luego la muerte temprana de su padre y el accidente de su madre; recordaba el tiempo que pasó con su abuela, en la casa en el campo, la abuela era amable, pero estricta… muy severa, había enviudado a los cincuenta años, en ese entonces tenía sesenta y tantos. Ella murió cuando Sai tenía la mayoría de edad, heredó la casa en el campo y una pequeña fortuna que decidió dejar a un orfanato, la abuela siempre decía que, de no haberlo conocido, hubiera dado todas sus cosas al orfanato del pueblo cercano. Conservaba la casa, pero nunca iba a ella.

Nunca supo por qué su actitud era tan diferente a la de muchas personas, sabía sobre su actitud hermética y su poca capacidad para entender a otros. Sakura, de alguna manera, le obligó a entender. Le obligó a ver cosas distintas de manera diferente, le mostró, sin saber, sobre sentimientos desconocidos, encontrados y contradictorios, Sai amaba sus sentimientos. Tal vez no era amor, tal vez la admiraba… pero tal vez no.

Lo mejor era no pensar mucho en ello.

Como no sabía qué hacer en esas dos horas libres, Sai decidió ir a su casa, estaba a veinte minutos del colegio y a media hora de su trabajo, dentro encontró un lienzo en blanco, las paredes, por otro lado, estaban cubiertas de pinturas, todas de Sakura. Se sentó frente al lienzo en blanco y su mente se llenó de Sakura, blanco y una boda. Aún ahora no podía comprenderlo, ¿por qué se había casado?

Con todo eso en mente, Sai comenzó un nuevo cuadro, comenzó con el rosa (como siempre lo hacía), y luego colocó verde, era tan difícil reproducir el tono exacto, nunca lo había logrado de todas formas. En último momento tomó el blanco y comenzó a blanquear el cabello excesivamente rosa, dibujó rosas en su cabello y en el vestido de novia. Intentó pensar en Sasuke, pero al no conocerlo no supo cómo sería, dibujo una mano junto a su rostro y supo que esta Sakura era lo más cercano que podía ver de la Sakura real en una boda.

No fue al resto de sus clases, sus ojos sumergidos en los colores y el rostro de Sakura en su mente cobró vida en sus manos, los colores se integraban a sus dibujos y no podía esperar por recrear los sentimientos que él había aprendido los últimos días. Estaba totalmente absorto en su trabajo que eran las doce de la noche cuando volvió en sí.

Observó el cuadro, la Sakura de su cuadro parecía un poco perdida, pero le supo correcto. Para él Sakura siempre parecía perdida, como olvidada, un poco sola… necesitada de amor y compañía. Ella había decidido tomarlo a él como la persona indicada para darle lo que necesitaba, a falta de Sasuke Uchiha ella lo había elegido a él. Ella sabía que no podía negarse, que podía manejarlo, él lo estaba permitiendo porque ella le inspiraba.

Estaba bien con eso.

Estaba bien con ver a Sakura todos los días y ver su cabello rosa, sus ojos claros inundados en lágrimas no derramadas y su rostro contraído en emociones que ella parecía no entender tampoco. Le gustaba verla fuerte, segura e ingenua, cuando en el fondo su realidad era debilidad, experiencia y hundimiento. Amaba verla arriba, cuando en realidad ella se sentía abajo.

Con eso en mente fue a su recamara por un nuevo lienzo, lo colocó suavemente en el taburete y se sentó sobre un banco, llenó su paleta de colores, azul, rojo, blanco, amarillo y negro, todos en muchas cantidades. Absorbiendo los colores nuevos comenzó a crear una nueva imagen en su mente.

Al final volvió a sumergirse en su pintura.

.

.

Sakura salió de la alberca techada y se encaminó a los jardines de la escuela, se encontró con Ino y las dos se dirigieron a la salida.

-¿Entonces estará en tu casa?

Sakura asintió. –Está enseñándome a cocinar comida japonesa.

-Oh… -Ino asintió. -¿No voy a molestarlos?

-Para nada, me está ayudando a perfeccionarlo todo, pero ya no lo necesito del todo.

Ino asintió. –Uhm… ¿Lo conoces?

Sakura miró hacia donde miraba Ino, sonrió y se acercó al chico rubio que permanecía recargado en un convertible rojo, ciertamente no lo esperaba.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?

El rubio se alejó del convertible, llevaba una caja en las manos. -¡Sakura-chan! Hola. –Su sonrisa era contagiosa, Ino a su lado se removió.

-Naruto, ella es mi amiga Ino, Ino, este es Naruto.

Ambos rubios se sonrieron, de alguna forma Sakura sintió que algo brillaba cuando se tomaron las manos, Ino no parecía nerviosa como cuando saludó a Sai y Naruto no la miraba fijamente como lo hacía con ella; no supo por qué deseo que algo pasara. Naruto volvió la vista a ella y dirigiéndose a ella le tendió la caja, la sonrisa en su rostro no había cesado.

-El sábado en la noche habrá una reunión… quiero que vayas y uses esto… por favor. –Naruto miró a Ino y le sonrió. –También puedes venir, la reunión será en el salón principal de las empresas Namikaze. –Ino asintió.

La caja seguía en su dirección y Sakura no supo si tomarla o no, esto podría traer problemas. –Naruto…

-¡Es sólo como amigos! –Aclaró el chico, tenía una bonita sonrisa en los labios. –Cuando lo vi… no dejé de pensar en ti, supe que me arrepentiría sino lo compraba. –Y la sonrisa estaba ahí.

Sakura soltó un suspiro. –No te prometo usarlo. –Dijo mientras recibía la caja. -¿Y cómo sabías que estaría aquí? –Ella no recordaba haberle dicho… ¿o sí?

-Kakashi. –Soltó simplemente, Sakura entendió al instante y soltó un suspiro, no podía fingir que estaba impresionada, después de todo Kakashi sabía sobre su boda. -¿Entonces te espero el sábado en la noche? Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí… Puedes llevar a Sasuke… si quieres…

Ino miró la interacción, Sakura deseaba que no hubiera estado presente. –Gracias, voy a decirle.

-Bien… Debo irme… Adiós.

Naruto les envió una última sonrisa y se dirigió al convertible, subió a él y metiendo todo el acelerador desapareció su vista. Sakura abrasó la caja y miró fijamente el camino, tal vez… si Naruto fuera la persona con la que se hubiera casado… sin embargo no podía fingir que el tener a Sasuke no la hacía sentir grande y amarlo un tanto por eso. Ino a su lado la miraba fijamente, supo que las cosas no quedarían así.

-Entonces… ¿debo suponer que él no es tu prometido?

Sakura negó. –Otro amigo… los he conocido por mi prometido… Es mayor y tiende a ver a ese tipo de personas. Mi prometido se llama…

-¿Sasuke?

Asintió. –Nos comprometimos en marzo… cuando cumplí dieciséis. –La gran mentira. –Vamos a casarnos… en diciembre.

Ino agrandó los ojos. -¡Eso es muy pronto! Tú eres muy pequeña aún.

Se encogió de hombros. –Ya sabes, los ricos tienden a hacer cosas excéntricas. –Sonrió. –La verdad… está bien por mí, estoy enamorada de él… así que está bien para mí. –Sonó convincente hasta para ella, fue imposible que lo notara Ino.

-Supongo que… cuando encuentres a la persona no importa nada más.

No importaba cuando se trataba de Sasori, tampoco importaba cuando se trataba de Karin, con Sasuke no importaba, porque… porque se trataba de Sasuke. Era consciente que había glorificado a esas personas, vio a Karin como su salvadora, pese a ser una chica pesada y sumamente desagradable con aquellos a quienes odiaba. Amó a Sasori por ser el rey y luego por enamorarse de él, le daba igual que tuviera un grupo de matones, le dio igual que vendiera droga…, sin embargo no puedo ignorar que matara al novio de Karin.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no tenía defectos. Sasuke era glorioso, lo tenía todo. Era mayor, era maduro, trabajaba, le daba lo que necesitaba (dinero y sentimientos), veía por ella, le había dado un escape y también intentaba ayudarla a crecer. No podía evitar quererlo, le había dado todo cuanto había pedido… aunque a veces no fuera de esa manera, pero era perfecto.

Probablemente ya lo amaba. Sakura miró la caja entre sus manos, no sabía si podía aceptar algo así. Era muy consciente que Naruto tenía sentimientos por ella, también era consciente que Sasuke no parecía contento con el interés, a su vez era más consciente que sí quería ir a esa reunión, pero no planeaba ir con Sasuke. Así que resolvió que se quedaría con el paquete y no diría nada a Sasuke.

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. _–Sakura sonrió. –Así es, ¿irás a la reunión? –Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

-No creo. –Soltó la rubia. –El sábado tengo una cita con el dentista y otra en un spa, cosas de mi madre. –Se encogió de hombros. -¿Irás tú?

Sakura asintió. –Probablemente deba ir, después de todo Naruto pertenece al círculo de amistades de mi prometido.

Estaba mintiendo, sin embargo seguía siendo convincente e Ino no tenía que saber sobre la mentira. –Supongo que es una obligación… ¿Puedo ver lo que hay dentro de la caja?

Sakura asintió. –En cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Viajaron por tren hasta Shibuya y caminaron un par de minutos antes de llegar al complejo donde estaba el departamento donde vivía Sakura. El portero, Saito, les sonrió a ambas y subieron hasta su piso, Sai ya estaba en la sala cuando ella llegó, tenía una libreta en las manos mientras veía fijamente un punto en la nada, Sakura le indicó a Ino que guardara silencio y se acercó cuidadosamente a Sai, ya lo había visto así muchas veces, totalmente perdido.

-Sai.

El chico no se asustó, pero reaccionó. Sai volteo verla, luego notó a Ino. –Buenas tardes. –Se levantó, cerró la libreta y la dejó sobre el sofá, debajo de un cojín, nadie comentó sobre la acción.

-Hola, Sai-kun. –Saludó Ino, asomó una sonrisa en sus labios, le recordaba un poco a Naruto.

-Yo iré a la cocina, supervísame cuando vaya a la mitad. –Dijo como si nada Sakura y los dejó solos.

Entró a la cocina y los dejó en la sala, pese a que en la cocina se podía ver hacia la sala ella realmente no le tomó importancia, se mantuvo concentrada en la preparación de alimentos. Ciertamente quería sorprender a Sai e Ino preparando un poco de lasaña, sabía que Sai casi no comía nada que no fuera lo que ellos preparaban en su casa y lo que le daba el viejo de Ichiruki, por otro parte había notado que Ino parecía estar en dieta perpetua, pero una vez en la vida no iba a engordarla. También tenía que ver con Sasuke, lo había notado anhelando comer algo que tuviera mucha salsa de tomate.

La lasaña era algo que Sasuke había disfrutado, Sakura cocinó pensando en él.

Pensando en Sasuke recordó la caja, se asomó en la sala, mientras dejaba todo hornear, encontró a Ino al lado de sai observando un cuaderno, cuando ella hizo ruido la rubia volteo a mirarla, la vio desconcertada. Sakura no se sintió muy bien con la mirada, no le gustó nada, sin embargo, Ino sonrió y negó con la cabeza, realmente no entendía nada.

-¿Vamos a ver que hay dentro de la caja? –Soltó suavemente, Ino asintió.

Se dirigió a la sala, la libreta de Sai cerrada ahora. Se sentó al lado de Ino, tomó la gran caja y la depositó sobre sus rodillas, deslizó el listón plateado y lo abrió.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron.

Era un bonito vestido blanco, cuando lo levantó descubrió que debía de llegarle un poco debajo de la rodilla, un listón negro ajustaba en la cintura, la falda caía en ondas suaves, la tela era exquisita, no tenía mangas y el cuello era la parte más bonita, toda la parte de enfrente se unía en el cuello y el vestido tenía una hermosa pedrería que hacía parecer que era un collar sobre la tela, todo la espalda era cubierta. Sakura lo amó. (http (:) / / wp-content / uploads / 2012 / 06 / )

-Es precioso. –Soltó Ino, parecía impactada por el modelo. –Es… hermoso…

Ciertamente era hermoso, seguramente debió costar una fortuna… Sakura deseaba usarlo.

La lasaña se cocinó pronto y todos pasaron al comedor, Ino comió feliz, sin embargo parecía horrorizada de la cantidad de calorías, Sai no dijo nada, parecía más callado que de costumbre. En algún punto Ino tuvo que irse, llamó a un taxi que fue a recogerla, Sai y ella se quedaron solos.

-Hoy pareces callado.

Sai se encogió de hombros, cuando lo miró más de cerca notó las ojeras.

-… Estás… ¿cansado? –El chico no respondió. –Oh… Eso parece. ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche?

-No dormí anoche. –Soltó sin más, miró la hora en el reloj que estaba en el mueble al lado del sofá, eran las tres con quince minutos. Habían comido rápido hoy.

-¿Por qué no duermes un rato? –Soltó ella, con simpleza. –Puedo despertarte en media hora… será mejor que nada. –Realmente se le veía muy cansado, Sakura le sonrió. –Puedes tomar mi cama, para llegar a mi cuarto debes tomar el pasillo, te diriges a la izquierda y la puerta es la primera en la izquierda.

Sai la miró sin sentimiento, como siempre. –No tengo mi primera clase.

-¡Mejor entonces! –Soltó Sakura. -¿A qué hora te despierto?

-… Cinco y cuarto… Voy a tomar el sofá.

Ella negó. –No, toma la cama, si tomas el sofá será como si no hubieras dormido nada. Anda.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Gracias.

Sakura lo vio tomar el pasillo, escuchó sus pisadas y el pequeño ruido que hacía la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse, soltó un suspiro, de alguna forma sentía que debía de cuidar de Sai… Tal vez algo en el chico le parecía descuidado, como si pudiera perderse en algún momento o morir por un descuido, como si pudiera desaparecer por falta de comida o falta de sueño.

Siempre se conseguía a los amigos más raros, era una suerte que Sai no vendiera droga o fuera una persona desagradable… ciertamente no era lo más agradable, pero había tratado bien a Ino y eso le bastaba mucho… y le hacía compañía, era algo para reconocer. También, Sai fue la única persona a su lado cuando no se sentía bien y le había enseñado a cocinar pese a su ineptitud, no se había cortado la lengua cuando le hizo saber su pensar.

Sakura le agradecía muchas cosas, entre esas cosas su compañía. Ofrecerle un lugar para dormir era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, Sai, sin saberlo, le había ofrecido algo que buscaba… no estar sola. Si Sasuke pudiera hacer eso por ella… ella seguro lo querría mucho más.

…, y tal vez hoy tampoco lo vería hasta entrada la noche.

.

.

Sasuke salió del elevador, el piso estaba silencioso cuando abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba recostada en el sofá mirando un comercial de una película que se estrenaría pronto en cines, Sasuke observó a Sakura, la vio adormilada, ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar. Caminó suavemente y al llegar al sofá se inclinó.

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir?

Sakura saltó del sofá y lo miró. -¡Sasuke-kun! –Soltó en un grito, luego se relajó. –Bienvenido a casa. –Dijo entonces, se bajó del sofá y se colocó un par de zapatos bajos, eran dorados con pequeños brillantes rojizos. Llevaba un short rojo y una camisa negra, sobre todo eso llevaba una sudadera dorada.

-Estoy en casa, ve a dormir, te ves cansada.

Sakura miró el suelo. –N-no… estoy bien… ¿comemos? Hice lasaña. –Ella sonrió y se encaminó a la cocina, ella abrió el horno y mostró la lasaña, parecía que ya había comido, faltaba una gran porción. –Uhm… Ino vino a comer… ella quería probar lo que cocino. –Y lo miró discretamente, sus ojos verdes brillaron bajo sus pestañas claras, parecían rubias… pero tal vez sí que eran rosadas.

-Ya veo… Voy a dejar esto en mi estudio… y a cambiarme de ropa. –Sakura lo miró sin comprender. –No voy a volver al trabajo, me quedaré aquí el resto del día.

Ella lo miró fijamente, no dijo nada, lo que le pareció minutos realmente fueron dos segundos, ella sonrió entonces. –De acuerdo… Voy a servir. –Ella se precipitó hacia la cocina, Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin embargo lo dejó pasar.

Se dirigió al pasillo que encaminaba hacia su estudio y su recamara, dobló a la izquierda y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha, ahí estaba su estudio, dejó el portafolio sobre el sofá y luego caminó a la siguiente puerta a la derecha, su habitación. Se quitó el traje y se vistió con un par pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y una camiseta azul marino, se vistió unas zapatillas deportivas y salió de su habitación. Le pareció escuchar un ruido en la habitación de Sakura, pero lo ignoró.

Sakura estaba de pie frente al fregadero cuando él volvió a la cocina, en cuanto lo escuchó entrar ella se giró y le sonrió. Algo en Sakura se sentía tenso, recordó su malestar del día anterior y se preocupó.

-Voy a concertar una cita para mañana. –Ella lo miró fijamente. –Para los estudios que necesitas.

-Ah… Es verdad, la enfermera de la escuela me dijo que necesitaría los estudios, para agregarlos a mi historial médico. –Sasuke asintió. -¿Comemos?

Pese a que su comida japonesa había mejorado mucho, Sasuke gustaba más de la comida occidental, la lasaña de Sakura era buena, ciertamente había extrañado comerla. Se sentaron frente a frente en la cocina, aunque tenía el comedor realmente nunca habían comido ahí, era para seis personas, demasiado grande para dos. Sakura removía la comida y se llevaba porciones pequeñas, de hecho se había servido muy poco, probablemente había comido con su amiga.

-No te fuerces a comer, si no tienes apetito no tienes que acompañarme.

Sakura sonrió. –Pero… yo realmente quiero acompañarte. –Ella fue tímida, la sonrisa seguía ahí, un sonrojo se había anexado a ella.

En cualquier otra persona el gesto habría resultado molesto, pero en ella no, porque era su esposa y él la había elegido. –Gracias. –Soltó suavemente, Sakura se hundió un poco en su asiento.

Nunca había tenido mucha compañía, después de irse al extranjero a estudiar, Sasuke había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo solo, ni siquiera la presencia de Hinata era tan perpetua. Con sakura era diferente, el simple hecho de saberse casado era suficiente para sentirse en compañía. Le tenía cariño, eso era cierto; pero era algo inevitable.

Comieron en silencio, como costumbre, ella se terminó todo justo cuando él lo hizo, él comió dos porciones, pasaban unos cinco minutos de las cinco en ese momento. Se levantó de su lugar y pensó en lo que podía hacer con Sakura, ver televisión sería bueno, pero tenía trabajo y prefería hacerlo… sin embargo la había dejado sola por mucho tiempo…

Su teléfono móvil sonó en el sofá de la sala, Sasuke se encaminó ahí y lo tomó, detrás de él Sakura le seguía con ligera timidez.

-¿Diga? –Respondió, Sakura se sentó en el sofá y tomó el mando, pero no encendió el televisor.

_-Soy Neji Hyuga._

En cuanto el nombre y el tono particular de Neji se hicieron presentes, todo el buen humor de Sasuke se fue, sin mirar a Sakura, se encaminó al pasillo y de ahí se encerró en su estudio.

-¿Qué quieres?

_-Necesito hablar contigo… se trata de Hinata-sama. _–Sasuke arrugó el ceño. _–Decide, habla conmigo o habla con Hiashi-sama._

-Ciertamente, prefiero hablar con él. –Sasuke soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. –Hinata ya no trabaja conmigo, no sé qué más quieren.

_-Te veo hoy en diez minutos en ese restaurante en el que te encuentras con mi prima… Por el bien de tu supuesto matrimonio, es mejor que vengas._

Y terminó la llamada, Sasuke estaba muy molesto. Arrojó el teléfono móvil al suelo y este rebotó contra la alfombra, el sonido hueco del impacto fue ensordecedor en la tranquilidad de su hogar. ¿Qué le habría dicho Hinata? Aunque bien, Neji tenía los elementos para saber sobre su matrimonio. Para el caso, casi toda la gente con la que vivía ya debería saberlo o por lo menos pensar que ella era su prometida.

Golpeó el escritorio con el puño cerrado y gruñó con hostilidad, no le traía más que problemas, la relación con Hinata la estaba aceptando, sin embargo no iba a perder su relación con Sakura por ella, por nadie. No se trataba sólo de su objetivo, se trataba de la relación y del ligero 'nosotros'; ya la estaba aceptando y no quería perderla tan pronto.

A menos que ella lo quisiera…, pero era pronto, Sakura no querría terminar su relación tan pronto, ¿ella realmente buscaría una relación seria ahora? Acababa de salir de una situación desventurada, ¿realmente querría tomar una nueva? No, Sakura no sería tan tonta para hacerlo, ella se conformaría con su relación, pese a que esta no le daba amor le daba sustento, un lugar seguro. Sakura no sería tan tonta como para preferir otra cosa.

Por eso, tal vez, debía dejar la relación con la familia Hyuga, de todas formas esa relación fue forzada, él nunca buscó una relación con ellos, ni siquiera con Hinata. En un principio fue su medio para salir de sus problemas, ahora no sabía qué hacer con ellos.

Salió del estudio con su cartera y una chaqueta, Sakura le miraba, se le veía desconcertada y asustada. -¿Sucedió algo malo? –Preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos verde manzana brillando en tonos jade y agua.

-No… problemas con mi asistente… mi ex asistente. –Soltó, mentirle sería hipócrita.

-¿Hinata-san? –Preguntó ella, la última nota fue un poco más aguda, estaba preocupada.

-Sí… Ya no trabaja más para mí… desde hace una semana, más o menos.

Ella asintió. -¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? ¿Por qué dejó de trabajar contigo? Ella… parecía competente… -Soltó, insegura.

-Problemas familiares, ella no me dijo más. –Le dijo más, pero eso concernía únicamente a Hinata.

Sakura asintió. –Ya veo… será mejor que arregles tus problemas… sinceramente que todo termine bien entre los dos. –Ella le sonrió, sabía que no era sincera, desde el comienzo supo que Sakura no tendría una buena relación con Hinata, Hinata era lo que no era Sakua, una mujer, Sakura resentía eso.

-Volveré enseguida… quiero llevarte a algún lugar, elígelo y cuando vuelva dime a donde deseas ir. –Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron y el verde manzana tuvo esos reflejos de esmeralda que había visto hace poco.

-¡Voy a elegir algo que pueda gustarnos a los dos! –Su tono fue de emoción y seguridad, ella brillaba de emoción.

-Bien… Vuelvo enseguida.

Sasuke salió rápidamente de ahí, si realmente quería llegar a ese lugar en los diez minutos que le había dicho el imbécil de Neji Hyuga.

.

.

Sakura lo vio salir y corrió a su habitación (tratar era la palabra correcta), eran las cinco diez cuando vio a Sai ahí, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, no quería despertarlo, pero cualquier cosa podría pasar en esos cinco minutos y quería a Sai fuera de su casa, el horror de verlo descubierto le había golpeado cada segundo desde la entrada de Sasuke, no había podido respirar con tranquilidad en ningún momento, hasta el momento en que lo vio salir.

Suavemente se sentó en la cama y movió con más suavidad al chico. –Sai, ya es hora.

Despertó de inmediato, se le veía aún cansado, pero algo en su mirada no se veía tan seca, Sakura sonrió. –Ah. –Soltó el chico, mientras se intentaba despertar un poco.

-No te apresures, te puede hacer daño. Tómatelo con calma. –Debería de apresurarlo, pero le dio pena verlo adormilado. Tomó la botella que solía dejar en su cómoda y se la dio. –Toma un poco de agua.

Sai abrió la botella y bebió lentamente, se bebió la mitad de la botella, luego la miró. -¿Qué hora es?

Sakura miró el reloj en su muñeca, ignoró el despertador. –Cinco y once. ¿A qué hora es tu clase?

-Cinco y media. –Soltó el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama. –Será mejor que me vaya. Debo ir a mi casa antes. –Sai se levantó suavemente, entonces recordó algo. –Gracias por prestarme tu cama, me siento mejor ahora.

Sakura le sonrió. –Te ves mejor ahora. Vamos, te acompaño abajo.

Él parecía mucho mejor, al menos su esfuerzo por dejarlo dormir habían dado frutos. Sai se calzó los zapatos y se dirigieron a la salida del departamento. Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron hasta la planta baja, Sai se veía mucho más animado… ¿En qué había estado trabajando para no dormir nada? Tal vez eran en sus dibujos, los mismos que había visto Ino.

-¿Alguna vez me dejarás ver tus dibujos? –Si Ino había visto, ella también quería verlos.

Preguntó en el momento que llegaron a la planta baja, el portero le mandó una ligera sonrisa la cual Sakura regresó sin problemas, los dos salieron a la calle.

-¿Quieres verlos? –Soltó Sai, mientras se detenían en la entrada.

-¡Claro que quiero verlos! Parece que tienes talento… no sé, te veo y siento eso. –Le sonrió, cada vez que lo miraba veía el talento de sus movimientos, no era algo común era… diferente.

El chico la miró por largo rato, entonces abrió su bolso y extrajo un cuaderno de bocetos y lo dejó en sus manos. –Esto es lo último que he hecho, aunque el cuadro que me quitó el sueño está en mi departamento.

-Llévame, quiero verlo. –Dijo ella, sostuvo el cuaderno. -¿Qué te parece el sábado en la tarde? –Entonces recordó algo importante. –Neh… Sai, ¿el sábado tienes algo que hacer, algo importante?

-¿Por qué?

Ella le sonrió suavemente, su forma natural de seducir. –Verás… Me han invitado a una reunión este sábado, Sasuke-kun está ocupado… esperaba que pudieras acompañarme tú… ¿Qué dices?

Sai la miró brevemente, él no iba a negarse, ambos lo sabían. –Sí, está bien.

-¡Perfecto! Pasaremos primero a tu departamento y luego nos vamos, ¿te parece? –Sai asintió. –Bien, me quedo esto entonces, ¡nos vemos mañana!

-Mañana… toda la semana no podré venir. –El tono de su voz era suave, lo había notado hace poco, cuando Sai estaba cómodo su voz era suave y agradable.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Mi proyecto… debo trabajar en él… Te lo mostraré el sábado.

Estaba realmente interesada en eso. -¡De acuerdo! Nos vemos el sábado, te daré la hora y el lugar en mensaje, ¿sí? –Él asintió. –Ve con cuidado.

-… Intenta no sentirte sola mientras no estoy contigo.

Y se fue.

Sakura lo vio marcharse, se sentía fría. Era verdad, lo había tenido tanto tiempo… su soledad fue olvidada entonces. Sai había estado ocupando un lugar en su hogar, cocinando juntos, escuchando su voz monótona y luego su voz amable, comiendo juntos… ciertamente ya lo había contemplado como parte suyo.

Ella era de esa clase, cuando una persona entraba a su mundo esa persona pertenecía a él y pese a ello Sai era diferente, no sólo pertenecía a su mundo, Sakura lo sentía como propio. Sentía el poder de controlarlo, el poder de sentirlo… el poder de ordenarle. Raramente había tenido ese sentimiento, de hecho, nunca lo había tenido, nunca había tenido ese sentimiento con alguien, se había sentido de esa forma con Karin y con Sasori, qué ella pertenecía a ellos, pero nunca había sentido a alguien pertenecerle.

El sentimiento era reconfortante.

.

.

Sasuke volvió al edificio pronto, como supuso, la conversación con Neji giró en torno a Hinata y el hecho de sus encuentros. Neji le dijo que la dejara, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, sin embargo tomó la responsabilidad de ser él quien cortara la relación, Neji podría ser burdo con Hinata y terminar lastimándola, cosa que había hecho desde siempre.

También le habían confirmado, Hiashi aún quería casarla con Uzumaki Naruto… Le venía perfecto. Quería a ese niño lejos de Sakura, no le gustaba que otros se acercaran con intenciones tan claras, la de Naruto era tener algo con su mujer. No iba a permitirlo.

Mientras entraba al edificio su teléfono móvil sonó, frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció el número. -¿Diga?

_-¿Estoy hablando al teléfono de Uchiha Sasuke?_

No reconocía la voz. -¿Quién lo busca?

_-Namikaze Minato._

Eso sí lo reconocía, el padre de Naruto, el líder de todo el emporio Namikaze. –Habla Sasuke Uchiha, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo, Namikaze-san?

Escuchó su risa. _–Hola Sasuke, puedes llamarme Minato, ¿puedo llamarte Sasuke?_

Ya lo había hecho, Sasuke subió al ascensor. –Por supuesto. –Apretó el botón de su piso y el ascensor comenzó a subir. -¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Tenía una voz agradable… no podía entender como Naruto no la tenía. _–Verá, el viernes mi hijo será ascendido a gerente de área, el sábado se realizará una reunión en su honor, será en mi empresa a las siete de la noche. Espero contar con su presencia. _–Finalizó el hombre, su voz era tranquila y agradable, no pudo molestarse con él, pese a que estaba molesto.

Aunque la oferta era 'encantadora', el sábado había acordado con Neji que hablaría con su prima. –Haré lo posible. Le agradezco la invitación. –Porque no se conocían, realmente no entendía porque la invitación, nunca se había encontrado antes con Minato o había tenido relación con su negocio.

_-Le estaremos esperando… a usted y su encantadora prometida. _–Sin duda, él sabía algo más. _–Mi hijo me habló sobre eso… su prometida._

No le gustaban las frases que contenían mensajes ocultos. –Ella es mi esposa. –Soltó sin cortarse la lengua, el ascensor se detuvo en su piso. –No deseamos decirlo tan pronto, ella es aún menor de edad.

Escuchó su risa, era una risa armoniosa, todo en Minato era tranquilizador. _–Lo entiendo, le estás teniendo consideraciones a Sakura-chan, _-no del todo, pero tampoco era falso. _–aún no es su momento para conocer este mundo, ella no está preparada. _–Ciertamente no.

-Gracias por comprenderlo…

_-No es nada. Debo dejarlo… Qué tenga un buen día. _

-Igualmente.

La llamada se terminó, evidentemente no iría a esa reunión, ni aunque tuviera tiempo. Entró a su departamento, Sakura estaba sentada en el comedor con una block de dibujo en sus manos, en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse ella cerró el block y giró a verlo, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, se preocupó.

-¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió. –Perdón… estaba… cautivada. –Ella se encogió de hombros, se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. -¿Solucionaste tus problemas?

Asintió. –Está todo listo.

Sakura sonrió. -¿Podemos quedarnos en casa? –Pidió, se acercó un poco más, dejó la mano sobre su brazo. –Me quiero quedar aquí, contigo.

Estaba fría, Sasuke le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. –Está bien.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. –Bien. –Envolvió a Sasuke por la cintura y pegó el rostro en su pecho. –Gracias Sasuke-kun…

Ella se paró de puntitas y le besó secamente en los labios. Sasuke posó rápidamente las manos en sus costados y se dobló para que Sakura no tuviera que estirarse demasiado, el besó era simple, cálido. Se dieron muchos, realmente. Al terminar uno volvían a uno nuevo.

Se movieron al sofá, Sasuke se sentó y luego sentó a Sakura sobre él. Encendió la pantalla y ella se envolvió con su cuerpo; se quedó dormida, él cuido su sueño.

Era encantador verla dormir.

.

_Hola._

_Notarán que he cambiado la imagen del fic, la nueva imagen tiene que ver con el cuadro que estaba pintando Sai al comienzo, el cuadro final lo mostraré más adelante ya que será el que mostrara en el concurso para obtener la beca._

_Sin más, espero que disfruten el fic._


	12. Chapter 12

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo doce**

-Time-

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>Sakura salió de la escuela sola, Ino, siendo parte del comité para el festival escolar, se había quedado a una junta, la verdad no estaba interesada en nada de eso, por lo tanto no había participado en ninguna exhibición, ni siquiera en la de natación. De cualquier manera no tenía tiempo para un festival, necesitaba ver a Sai, pronto. Desde Konoha hasta Ichiruki eran quince minutos, Sai se encaminaba a su casa desde las dos, así que le llamó.<p>

-¿Sai?

_-¿Sakura-san, sucede algo? _–La voz de Sai desde el teléfono era impersonal, mucho más que en otras ocasiones.

-No te muevas de Ichiruki, estoy de camino para allá. –Subió al tren, las puertas se cerraron justo a su espalda, se recargó de la puerta y observó el vagón medio vacío. -¿Qué te parece si salimos? Podemos comer fuera.

Hubo una pausa. _–Lo siento, Sakura-san, estoy a mitad de camino para llegar a mi casa y continuar con mi proyecto, si le parece, puedo verla ahí. _–Escuchó movimiento, luego Sai soltó. _–Le dije que no podría verla, este proyecto es muy importante para mí._

Sakura frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde vives? Quiero ir.

Sai parecía… resignado cuando habló. _–Pese a que dije que podía verla, era un poco de cortesía para usted, Sakura-san, preferiría que nos viéramos hasta el sábado. _–Sakura arrugó el ceño, Sai continuó. _–Ahora mismo deseo…_

-Dime dónde vives, Sai, voy a ir.

No hubo sonido alguno, podía escuchar sonidos de tránsito y personas, pero no a Sai, volvió a hablar después de quince segundos de silencio. _-¿Se encuentra sola, Sakura-san? _–Soltó repentinamente, Sakura abrió la boca. _–Está apresurando las cosas, ayer estaba de acuerdo en vernos hasta el sábado._

-Sólo dímelo, Sai.

Ayer fue un día extraño, ayer todo parecía normal, entonces Sasuke estuvo con ella, estaba feliz al descubrir que Hinata no trabaja más con él, entonces Sai le dio el block de notas y al terminar de verlo, Sakura deseaba estar ahí y no estar ahí, ver a Sasuke y no verlo jamás, estaba confundida.

Los dibujos de Sai eran fantásticos, la había dibujado como nunca se lo hubiera esperado, la dibujo de tantas maneras, con muchos detalles, inclusive la dibujo con el pelo corto, estaba fascinada con cada imagen. Sin embargo, a la mitad, descubrió algo que le dejó impactada (era poco, realmente el llanto de la otra noche fue por eso). Era una imagen simple, comparándola con las otras, sin embargo… era una imagen de Sasuke y de Hinata.

Necesitaba escuchar lo que había sucedido para que esa imagen existiera. ¿Por qué los dos parecían sufrir? ¿Por qué Sai había dibujado algo como eso? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía y necesitaba una explicación cuanto antes, necesitaba saber lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke dijo que había despedido a Hinata hace tiempo, ella recordaba que… de repente Sasuke dejó de ir a comer, inclusive, cuando estuvo enferma él tampoco estuvo… ¿Podría haber estado con Hinata? Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba que Sai le dijera que había sucedido con esa imagen, si era real o una imaginación suya. Rogaba que fuera parte de su arte, una coincidencia, algo fuera de lo común, pero que los hubiera visto y hubiesen inspirado ese arte... Sakura no estaba preparada para esa respuesta.

Si la imagen fuera real… no sabía que podría hacer.

En cuanto Sai le dio la dirección Sakura terminó la llamada, bajó en la siguiente estación y cambió de línea, él vivía muy cerca, ellos habían estado más cerca de lo qué pensó, en algún momento se hubieran encontrado… pero fue Sakura quien lo encontró.

El viaje fue muy corto, Sakura bajó pronto y se encontró con el pequeño edificio, Sai le había dicho tercer piso, Sakura entró al lugar y dio el nombre de Sai a la chica que vigilaba, ella no le prestó atención ya que miraba una revista de videojuegos. No había elevador en este pequeño lugar, Sakura tomó las escaleras. El lugar olía a humedad, pese a ello era muy bonito, le recordaba el lugar donde vivían Karin y Sasori.

El departamento de Sai era el 307, Sakura golpeo dos veces la puerta de madera antes de ver a Sai. El chico no llevaba algún suéter, una simple camisa negra y unos pantalones grises era su sencilla vestimenta, le dejó pasar. El lugar era más pequeño de lo que parecía, la sala estaba conectado con la cocina, habían dos puertas más, Sakura suponía que una era la habitación y la otra el baño, un lugar pequeño y apropiado para un estudiante universitario sin recursos. Lo sorprendente no fue el lugar, Sakura lo esperaba, lo sorprendente fue verlo lleno de imágenes. Lienzos cubiertos de rosa, era ella en diferentes poses, diferentes técnicas. Diferente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó mirando alrededor. Ciertamente nunca pensó que alguien pudiera interesarse en pintarla, no era tan bella, no era tan extravagante, simplemente no era algo para admirar.

Sai caminó hasta sentarse en un banco, frente al banco había un taburete con un lienzo cubierto por una tela blanca. –Cada vez que veo tus ojos, Sakura-san, la inspiración viene a mí, te has vuelto mi máxima inspiración. Ahora mismo deseo dejar de hablar y dibujarte…

Sakura se sonrojó. -¿Te inspiro?

Sai asintió. –No quise alejarme de ti… Tal vez… tal vez yo no podría dibujar de nuevo si dejo de verte. –Soltó en voz baja, Sakura apenas pudo escucharlo.

-¿Por qué crees algo así?

-No comprendo los sentimientos, pero cuando te veo… puedo hacerlo… o pienso que puedo hacerlo. –Pese a sus pequeñas pausas no dudo, Sai nunca dudo lo que dijo.

Ella sintió que estaba temblando, pero evitó la debilidad tanto como pudo. –No soy perfecta, no soy lo que esperas.

-No espero nada de ti.

Apretó los labios. -¿Entonces por qué te inspiro?

-Porque me gustan tus sentimientos, Sakura-san.

-¡Basta con el Sakura-san! Te he dicho que me llames Sakura… ¿O no somos amigos?

Sai soltó sin pensarlo. –No sé lo que es ser amigos, pero eres lo más importante para mí ahora.

Impactada, Sakura retrocedió, Sai no hizo ademan de acercarse a ella de cualquier forma. Confundida, la pelirrosa giró sobre sí misma y observó la puerta. Esto era malo, no había nada malo, ellos no estaban juntos y no se estaban declarando amor, sin embargo era malo…, pero tampoco podía negar que estaba afectada por las palabras de Sai.

-¿Esto es una confesión? –Lo dijo en tono de broma y un poco de burla, no giró a ver a Sai pero escuchó el movimiento del banco, él se había levantado.

-No lo es. –Sus palabras sonaron suaves, Sakura deseaba que fuera un poco más duro. –Este tipo de cosas… no sé nada de ello. Nadie me lo enseñó.

-¿No entiendes? –Le preguntó, estaba desconcertada, giró; Sai estaba de pie, su mirada era fija y pesada, no quiso evadirla, le pareció incorrecto.

-Mis padres murieron cuando era un niño, viví con mi abuela, ella era viuda, tal vez por eso fue muy estricta conmigo. Ella murió cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, todo lo que me dejó lo doné y luego me vine a vivir a Tokio… para estudiar la universidad. Nunca tuve relación con nadie… nadie se interesó en mí.

De alguna manera, Sakura lo vio diferente, frente a ella había un niño, confundido del mundo que le tocó vivir, confundido de lo inentendible y, pese a todo, autosuficiente. Una persona que vivía sin consciencia de su entorno, pero vivía. Lentamente se acercó a Sai y sujetó sus manos, eran tibias.

-¿Conmigo puedes entender lo que nunca pudiste? –Sai asintió, no hizo ademán de devolverle el gesto, pero no la rechazó. –Yo apenas puedo entender mis sentimientos… no sé si podré con los tuyos, Sai. -Confesó, se sintió avergonzada.

El chico negó, apretó su mano sólo un poco. –No entiendes. Yo no espero nada de ti. No espero tus explicaciones ni esperó que me enseñes… Sólo… sólo espero estar a tu lado y comprender por mi cuenta. Eso es todo.

No sabía… Sai no comprendía lo liberador de sus palabras. -¿Realmente eso es suficiente? –Lo miró a los ojos, quería su sinceridad. -¿Realmente puedo seguir siendo yo misma a tu lado?

Él… sonrió, sonrió suave, diferente. –No esperaría nada más que a ti misma, Sakura.

Ella lo abrazó, cerró la distancia entre los dos y lo abrazó.

Pensó en Sasuke, pensó en sus sentimientos y pensó lo mucho que odiaba cuando la miraba, verse reflejada en sus ojos obsidiana era su tormento. No tenía que ser un genio para saber, Sasuke esperaba verla como una mujer, algo firme en lugar de frágil, algo maduro en vez de joven. No la deseaba a ella. A veces pensaba en Hinata y Sakura lo odiaba un poco más.

Sai veía a Sakura, a la Sakura imperfecta y estaba bien con eso… ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía hacer lo mismo? Porque Sasuke había conocido a una mujer real, porque Sasuke siempre tenía en mente a Hinata.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Debía terminar todo con Hinata, entre más pronto mejor. Estaba causando problemas en su vida, estaba causando problemas en su vida personal, la vida que sólo compartía con Sakura y nadie más. Si algo debía estar de acuerdo con el idiota de Hyuga Neji era eso: Hinata iba a causar un problema con Sakura.

Pensaba hacerlo el sábado, un día sin trabajo, pero no podía esperar más. Entre más pronto mejor. Citó a Hinata en Ichiruki, sería la última vez, estos encuentros privados sin importancia podían considerarse como una infidelidad, él pedía fidelidad de Sakura, no le devolvería menos.

Hinata llegó, puntual como siempre. Lucía un bonito vestido azul celeste cubierto por un suéter largo color verde manzana, los zapatos de tacón blanco resonaron contra el suelo, parecían marcar una sentencia. Ella le sonrió en cuanto lo vio, le ayudó a sentarse, pidieron algo y mientras esperaban hablaron de cualquier cosa. Tenía presente el hecho de no ver a Sakura esta tarde, pero se juró que sería la última vez.

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron para irse, el viejo miró a Hinata y le envió una sonrisa, a él le dirigió una mirada amistosa, subieron a su auto y condujo por veinte minutos sin rumbo aparente, Hinata parecía confundida mirando el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-La playa.

Soltó despreocupado, Hinata lo miró. -¿Por qué?

-¿No te gusta la playa?

-Me gusta la playa, sabes que amo estar ahí… ¿Por qué estamos yendo a la playa?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. –Me parece un buen lugar.

-Para romper.

Soltó Hinata de repente, mirando por la ventana, Sasuke buscó un lugar, lo encontró cerca de un parque, a la mitad del camino para llegar a la playa más cercana. Hinata tenía razón, no es como si hubieran tenido una relación, esto no era un rompimiento, era… era algo drástico, el ultimátum.

Estacionó el auto y Hinata giró a verlo. -¿Entonces ya no vamos a la playa? -Preguntó con una mirada acusadora, ella debía saber el trasfondo de esta salida.

-No estamos rompiendo. –Aceptó, mirándola. –Pero estoy terminando nuestra relación.

La chica no se inmutó. -¿Fue Neji? ¿Él habló contigo, te dijo que hicieras esto?

-Nadie me ordena nada. –Soltó, apretando los dientes. –Yo pensé en hacer esto mucho antes y tú lo sabes.

Ante sus palabras los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas. -Pensé… pensé… -Hinata se limpió una lágrima. –Creía que todo estaba claro, creí que éramos amigos.

-Somos amigos. –Aclaró. –Yo sé que somos amigos, ¿y tú?

Ella se sonrojó. –Yo sé que somos amigos, no entiendo…

-Sakura no…

-¡Es una niña! ¡Ella no entiende nada! Ella se siente insegura porque sabe lo que es: Una niña. –Soltó bruscamente, sin detenerse.

-Yo no seguiré dándole más inseguridad. Sí esta relación va a provocar discordia con Sakura prefiero terminarla.

-¿Sería así? –Soltó Hinata. -¿La primera mujer que se sintiera insegura con mi presencia significaría el fin de nuestra amistad?

-Te he ayudado…

-No quiero tu ayuda, si quisiera que alguien me ayudara serías a la última persona a quien acudiría… preferiría que nunca me hubieras visto en mi momento de miseria. –Su crueldad… nunca la había escuchado. -¿Por qué pediría la ayuda de alguien que me gusta? No soy tonta Sasuke. –Hinata sonrió, era fría. –Sí este es el fin, que así sea… Sin embargo lo sabes… mi único propósito fue ayudarte.

-No necesito tu ayuda. –Rugió, no podía detenerse, estaba molesto. –Si necesitara la ayuda de alguien, nunca acudiría a ti, a alguien tan… ineficiente.

Los ojos lila de Hinata se inundaron en lágrimas una vez más.

-Yo… Hinata… eso no… no es lo que yo…

-Sé de mi inutilidad, lo entiendo. –Ella se limpió una lágrima velozmente. –Sé que soy inútil, sé que soy torpe y sé que te causo problemas… ¡Yo no fui quien pidió tu compasión! –Ella hizo el ademán de empujarlo.

Sasuke detuvo su puño. –Tenía que hacerlo… tú me ayudaste, tenía que devolverlo.

Ella negó. –No se trata de eso. No se trata de dar y esperar algo a cambio. Nunca pedí nada a cambio.

-No puedo vivir sabiendo sobre esta deuda.

Hinata lo miró, se veía sorprendida. -¿En eso se basa nuestra relación? ¿Y ahora sientes que ya has devuelto tu deuda? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso quieres terminar nuestra amistad?

¿Sería siempre de esta manera? ¿Había tantas cosas sin decir? ¿Realmente necesitaban llegar a esto cada vez? Sasuke sujetó a Hinata de los hombros y la dejó quieta contra el asiento. La miró con ferocidad, estaba cansado, necesitaba su entendimiento. Quería el fin de esto.

-Tal vez estoy sintiendo algo más por ella y no quiero que seas un inconveniente.

Ni siquiera lo estaba pensando y cuando concluyó sus palabras él mismo estaba impactado. Los ojos lila de Hinata se abrieron ante la nueva luz, ante la verdad de tanta oposición. Sasuke la soltó lentamente, la trató como si fuera una bestia y pudiera atacarlo; Hinata ni siquiera se movía.

Se sentó con la vista al frente y las manos en el volante. Hinata estaba bastante quieta y tranquila, pero era lo menos importante ahora. ¿Cuándo llegó a la conclusión que Sakura le gustaba? Tenía las cosas claras, ¿entonces qué había cambiado con Sakura? Nada cambió, él fue el cambio.

Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, pronto la sonrisa era una ligera risa, luego una carcajada, Hinata le miró sin comprender.

-Estoy… de ella… Soy un imbécil.

Dejó caer la cabeza en el volante y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Qué idiota era, un completo imbécil, no podía existir más idiota que él. Tenía sus objetivos claros, pese a ello se hablando. Hinata lo tocó, él rechazó el contacto.

–No necesito tu compasión. –Soltó, estaba enfadado y estaba enojado y estaba molesto y… tal vez le tenía más cariño de lo qué pensó.

-No me das lástima… estoy feliz por ti. -No creyó su sinceridad, pero le daba igual. -Aunque sea de ella, me alegra saber que aún puedes sentir ese tipo de cosas.

Él no estaba feliz, lo odiaba. -Cállate, no sabes lo que dices.

Pese a la agresión Hinata sonrió. –Llévame a casa… esta será la última vez.

Sin mirarla, arrancó el auto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sai se sentó de nuevo en el taburete, depositó el cuadro con la manta en el suelo, debajo de la ventana y colocó un nuevo lienzo. Sacó varios colores, entre ellos el magenta, la miró.

-¿Te molesta si te dibujo?

Sakura negó. -¿Quieres que haga algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Simplemente estar aquí es suficiente.

Antes que él sumergiera el pincel en los colores Sakura sacó el block de su bolso y se acercó al chico. –Sai… Este dibujo… ¿cómo lo hiciste? –El chico miró el dibujo y luego a ella, parecía no entender la pregunta. –Quiero saber, ¿tú viste a estas dos personas?

Él examinó la imagen, fijó sus ojos en cada rasgo, luego la miró a ella. –El día que me llamaste para ir al centro de Shibuya, cuando conocí a tu amiga Yamanaka Ino, los vi; Ino y tú se fueron al baño y esas dos personas aparecieron. Ella estaba corriendo y él la seguía, él la detuvo y la abrazó; los dibujé, sus expresiones eran interesantes.

Sakura apretó los labios, y su temor se había hecho realidad, esa escena fue real… él realmente le había hecho eso… Sasuke… Sasuke le había traicionado. Sai sumergió el pincel en la pintura, ella lo detuvo antes que tocara el lienzo. -¿Puedes esperar un momento? –Sin comprender, Sai asintió. –No dibujes nada.

Entró a la habitación del chico, lloró un poco y, mientras se sumergía en una depresión, pensó en Sasuke y la fidelidad y decidió que no contribuiría más a ello si no podía confiar en su 'esposo'.

.

Sai esperó, la luz entraba adecuadamente en la casa, se levantó y recogió las cortinas, la luz entró con más fuerza iluminando toda la instancia. La presencia de Sakura se sentía en la casa, realmente tenía muchas ideas de lo que podría dibujar de ella, no sabía siquiera como empezar. Decidió, mientras esperaba, colocar el taburete contra luz, el blanco ligeramente oscurecido le dio una idea de lo que podría dibujar.

Lavó el pincel, quitándole la pintura roja, necesitaría mucho negro en esta ocasión, necesitaba dibujar ese lado oscuro que, a veces, se podía percibir en Sakura, en sus palabras, en sus movimientos, en toda ella; pero debía esperar.

Fueron quince minutos de espera y ya había decidido que faltaría a su siguiente clase, de hecho, faltaría a todas sus clases, era su privilegio por ser el mejor del curso y el más adelantado, los profesores solían comprender sus faltas… aunque sólo había tenido dos.

Sakura salió de su habitación.

Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, después, con ojos de artista, la examinó, el blanco volvía su piel más clara y su cabello más rosa, sus ojos enrojecidos realzaban el color verde manzana y el brillo del llanto convertía el verde manzana en esmeralda. Luego la examinó como persona, ella no debía estar así. La única prenda visible en ella era la camisa blanca (camisa de Sai), suponía que debajo de eso no llevaba nada más. Aunque su parte de artista estaba de acuerdo, su parte racional le dijo lo contrario.

-Deberías vestirte, no es correcto.

Ella sonrió, dulce. –Estoy contribuyendo al arte, de esta manera creo que puedes hacer algo mucho mejor.

Podía, pero no quería. –Vístete, por favor.

Ella se quitó la camisa.

Debajo del a última prenda Sai descubrió su belleza. El cuadro completo de la libertad estaba frente a él, su lado artista fue irracional y la imaginó en un cuadro, libre como la primavera, dispuesta a estallar en vida. Sakura caminó suavemente por su piso, le pareció insulso verla ahí, ella pertenecía a otro lugar, pertenecía a la vida, al mundo; Sakura se sentó frente a él, al lado del cuadro sin terminar y lo miró fijamente.

-No sé qué más puedo hacer… -Soltó ella, enrojecida, se le veía tímida, Sai estaba emocionado.

Sin pensar mucho, se acercó a Sakura, alejó el cuadro de ella y le quitó la manta, sin dejarle mirar el cuadro, le ayudó a levantarse y luego la dejó sentarse sobre la tela blanca; entonces comenzó, tomó sus rodillas y las elevó hasta que estas cubrían su pecho, tomó sus manos e hizo que rodearan sus tobillos, cruzó sus pies y peinó su cabello. Todo en Sakura era suave y caliente, no sabía si podría dibujar algo tan bello, no sabía si podría reproducir todo lo transmitido.

Su cabello rosa caía por su espalda, su pecho y parte del suelo, tenía el cabello largo, suave y con ondas ligeras, era naturaleza, primavera en el punto culminante de la estación; era tan maravilloso que no podía parar de alabarla o describirla en palabras, no existía una palabra para describir la belleza frente a sus ojos. Se alejó de ella sin apartar la mirada, se sentó frente al lienzo, tomó su pincel y lo sumergió en los colores. Comenzó a moverse, suavemente, Sakura le transmitía ese sentimiento, suavidad, gentileza… calidez.

Sakura hablaba mientras él se enfocaba en su cuadro, algunas cosas fueron escuchadas e inclusive contestadas, pero la mayoría apenas pudo entenderlas.

-Sabes, ella es Hinata y él es Sasuke. –Esto lo escuchó, de alguna manera. –Ella gusta de él, me di cuenta, pero pensé que Sasuke me preferiría a mí, estamos casados, ¿no? Me equivoqué. Él puede seguirla y poner esa clase de expresión.

Sai interrumpió en ese momento. –Es una imagen y no puedes tener la certeza de su autenticidad, los artistas insertamos parte de nuestros sentimientos en nuestros dibujos.

Sakura sonrió y siguió hablando, no supo de nada hasta que ella le llamó directamente. -¡Sai! –Se detuvo un momento, entonces continuo pintando, pero la escuchaba ahora. -¿Sí tú te hubieras casado conmigo, me serías fiel?

Sonrió. –Te atesoraría, podría subirte a un pedestal si pudiera… sin embargo no podría quererte, ¿estás bien con eso, Sakura?

Ella asintió. –Sí me eres fiel, estaría bien con eso. –Ella entrecerró los ojos, el brillo esmeralda no estaba más, pero el brillo de la decepción fluía, parecía jade en la oscuridad. –No necesito amor.

Detuvo sus pinceladas y la miró, sus ojos se encontraron. –El amor cubre tus ojos, Sakura, estás necesitada de él, tanto que no te importa encontrarlo en alguien como yo…

Ella soltó una risita, parecía romperse con cada sonido. –Tienes razón… sin embargo no lo he encontrado en nadie. Supongo que las cosas están bien de esta manera… He hecho muchas cosas, muchas de las que me arrepiento, esto es mi castigo.

Después de eso ella no dijo nada, Sai no supo si esperaba su respuesta, de todas formas no respondió nada y continuó pintándola. Alrededor de las seis notó que ellos no habían comido y Sakura podría tener frio. Estaban a finales de la segunda semana de julio, las tardes cálidas, los principios de la noche con vientos tibios y lluvias inesperadas. Sai se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a su alcoba, tomó una manta (color vino) y la ropa de Sakura, con todo eso volvió a la sala. Se hincó frente a ella, la cubrió con la manta y dejó sus ropas aún lado, Sakura le miraba fijamente, sus ojos verde manzana brillando como esmeraldas.

-Iré por algo de comida, no tardo. –Señaló las ropas. –Vístete y no veas el cuadro… los cuadros.

Ella rodeo su desnudo cuerpo con la manta, su piel se veía dorada con el Sol que, poco a poco, caía a la distancia. –No prometo nada. –Sai se detuvo, giró, realmente no quería a mirones en sus cuadros, por lo menos no cuando no estaban terminados. –Es broma, -soltó ella, una sonrisa traviesa bailaba en sus labios, -juro solemnemente no mirar ninguno de los cuadros inconclusos.

-Bien. –Soltó, esperaba que cumpliera sus palabras. –Ahora vuelvo.

Sintió sus dedos sobre su brazo, y sintió su cuerpo menudo en su espalda, se quedó totalmente quieto. -¿Eres virgen, Sai? –Negó con la cabeza. -¿No? ¿Entonces no te atraigo nada?

No entendía sus palabras, ella le atraía mucho, si pudiera quedársela para siempre… se la quedaría. –No entiendo a qué vienen esas preguntas, Sakura.

Ella se acercó más, su cuerpo pegado a su espalda. –Hoy… sólo quería saber sobre ese cuadro… Deseaba saber su era verdad. –Su voz se cortaba, sentía humedad en su camisa. –Sasuke me llamó antes del final de mis clases para darme un mensaje: no llegaría a casa a comer conmigo… Seguro está con ella, con Hinata… Odio su traición, no me quiere y tal vez yo tampoco…; pero sentía que estábamos en algo… juntos, los dos. –Ella se apretó más, sentía las curvas de sus senos y sus rodillas tocando sus piernas.

-¿Quieres traicionarlo también? –Sai miró a su costado, vio el movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, su cabello rosando su brazo. -¿Y eso te hará sentir bien? ¿Te hará feliz? –Ella no se movió, no habló. –Si eso te hace feliz, puedo ayudarte en lo que deseas. –Giró sobre sí mismo, Sakura retrocedió. –Sí traicionarlo te hará feliz y te hará sentir bien, puedo ayudarte.

Era más alto que ella, a sus veinte años, Sai le pasaba una cabeza con facilidad. Se agachó, sintió las manos de Sakura en las mangas de su camisa, temblaba.

-S-sai…

-¿Sí?

Se agachó un poco más, sintió su aliento cálido, la sujetó de la cintura, la apretó suave… se sentía tan frágil, temía hacerle daño, más del que ya le habían hecho.

-No… n-no… n-no puedo…

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, la manta amenazaba con resbalar de sus hombros, ajustó la manta y la abrazó con suavidad. Nunca había consolado a alguien, pero, de alguna manera, sentía que podía hacerlo. Ella se apoyó en él, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó, era fuerte.

-No quiero traicionarlo. –Lloró, escuchó sus lamentos y aceptó las lágrimas en su camisa. –No quiero perderlo. Me ha dado tanto… aunque me traicione… Aunque me traicione quiero seguir a su lado.

¿Por qué sufrir? Ella tenía todo para ser feliz, sin embargo sufría. Tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado, tenía amigos, una casa preciosa y todo lo necesario… ¿Por qué sufrir? Porque no tenía amor. Sakura era una persona llena de amor que necesitaba más amor para vivir; pero no podía encontrarlo.

Y él tampoco podía dárselo.

La consoló y poco después salió para comprar comida para los dos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke volvió a casa pasadas las once, estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente. Dejó caer sus cosas, dejó caer su chaqueta en el suelo y se dirigió al sofá, necesitaba descansar. Antes de sentarse arrojó al sofá de al lado una manta color vino, probablemente de Sakura. No sabía si quería verla, hoy definitivamente ni siquiera deseaba oírla, mañana… mañana ya pensaría en algo.

Se levantó del sofá, recogió su maletín y su chaqueta, se detuvo frente a su habitación y miró de reojo la habitación de Sakura, no vería a Hinata de nuevo, se había prometido que sería la última vez, Hinata le había dicho adiós en la puerta.

Realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. Hinata era una pérdida de tiempo, Sakura era parte de su objetivo, pero una molestia al final. Ella podría gustarle tanto como aún pudiera, pero no quería.

Podía cuidar de Sakura, tratarla con cariño y amabilidad, inclusive podía sentir algo por ella, pero no podía tenerla para siempre. Su boda tenía un fin, un acuerdo entre él y Haruka, un acuerdo consigo mismo. Haruka necesitaba a alguien que hiciera feliz a sus nietas, pero era obvio que ella esperaba que eligiera a Sakura. Sasuke necesitaba el apoyo de Haruka, necesitaba de su influencia para cumplir su objetivo. Él prometió hacerla feliz, hacer feliz a Sakura sería su prioridad…, pero…

Sasuke dio una advertencia a Haruka: él podía hacer feliz a Sakura tanto como ella quisiera, pero si Sakura quería amor él iba a dejarla. Dejarla había sido una opción, Haruka le había dicho: _¿Por qué no le das tú amor?_ Él no podía darle amor.

Amor… era algo que no pertenecía a alguien como él.

Tenía una misión en su vida y esa era sencilla: Itachi.

Sí quería encontrar a Itachi y obligarlo a hablar sobre la verdadera muerte de sus padres… entonces no podía perder el tiempo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto observó el reloj colgado en la pared, pensó en un número del uno al diez, se aburrió rápidamente y decidió dejarse de tonterías e ir a la oficina de su padre. Se levantó pesadamente y caminó de igual manera, le costó mucho llegar hasta donde estaba su padre y le dolió cuando dio dos golpes, su padre miró brevemente la puerta antes de permitirle pasar. Sus pasos hasta el escritorio fueron lentos, mucho más lentos de lo que pensaba realmente hacerlos.

-¿Sucede algo, Naruto?

La voz de su padre le alteró un poco, cosa extraña, Minato siempre hacía sentir cómoda a la gente. –Uhm… quería… hablar… sí, hablar contigo.

Minato alzó una ceja, sonrió, divertido por todo. -¿De qué?

Naruto se rascó la oreja. –Bueno… verás… ¿Recuerdas lo que habíamos hablado hace… no sé… tres… dos años?

El mayor sonrió un poco más. –Hemos hablado de muchas cosas, Naruto, ¿sobre qué exactamente?

Oh, era más difícil de lo que aparentaba. –Bueno… sobre… La familia Hyuga.

Su padre asintió, entendiendo su punto. -¿El matrimonio con la hija mayor? –Naruto asintió. -¿Qué hay con eso?

No sabía cómo explicarlo, no de forma suave. –Uhm… bueno… veras… No quiero casarme con ella.

Bueno, no pudo ser más directo ni menos blando, Minato alzó una ceja. –Hasta hace un mes todavía estabas de acuerdo con el matrimonio… ¿Puedo saber qué ha cambiado?

Habían cambiado muchas cosas, no podía enumerarlas todas, él había decidido que no era más un niño y podía elegir por su cuenta, había decidido que había muchas otras cosas que podía hacer además del matrimonio. También había entendido que no deseaba comprometerse a alguien que nunca había conocido… finalmente, había conocido a Sakura. Había algo bonito en Sakura, su pelo, sus ojos, su rostro… la calidez que brillaba en ella, en Sakura había algo cautivador, algo atractivo; Naruto había caído en ello apenas conocerla.

Ni siquiera conocía el rostro de la que podría ser su prometida, por otro parte conocía a Sakura, había conversado con ella, le gustaba un poco (o tal vez demasiado).

-No la conozco… me gustaría conocerla por lo menos… o algo así. –Realmente no estaba interesado en conocerla. Había escuchado mucho sobre Hinata de la familia Hyuga, la hija mayor, la decepción por dejar las costumbres de la familia y estudiar una carrera. La tenía respeto, pero nada más.

-… ¿No será… qué has conocido a alguna chica?

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y sonrió como un simplón. -¡Pero qué dices! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Miró lejos de su padre, incapaz de sostener su propia mentira. Minato le miraba fijamente, esperando algo. Naruto soltó un suspiro. –Bueno… Podría decirse que he conocido a una chica…

Minato miró el escritorio, luego a su hijo y preguntó sin más. -¿Se trata de la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto se tensó. –¡No, no! No se trata de ella.

La último lo dijo de tal manera que ni él se lo creyó, miró el suelo, escuchó el suspiro de su padre; sabía que la conversación podría tornarse complicada, pero no pensó que fuera por ese camino. No quería hablar sobre Sasuke Uchiha, le había caído muy mal, no podía entender la suerte de ese bastardo… ¡Había conocido a Sakura-chan antes que él! Menuda suerte tenían las personas de su clase.

-Escucha, hijo. –Minato no le llamaba hijo, Minato siempre le llamaba Naruto. –Sí quieres cancelar cualquier acuerdo, lo acepto; eres adulto, tú puedes decidir sobre ti mismo. –El rubio mayor soltó un suspiro. –Pero no quiero que te metas con Uchiha Sasuke o su… prometida. ¿Lo entiendes?

Era raro, su padre nunca le había pedido algo similar. –No se trata de ella. –Minato alzó una ceja. –Uhm… ella… es agradable, sólo eso. –Naruto frunció el ceño. –Además, no estoy interesado en hacerme amigo de Sasuke. –Soltó, era la verdad.

Su padre pareció analizar sus respuestas, después de un momento asintió. –Bien, el sábado hablaré con Hiashi sobre el compromiso… Aunque… ¿No quieres esperar un poco? –Naruto lo miró, era evidente que no quería esperar. –Es una pena que no quieras, Hyuga Hinata va a estar este sábado en la reunión, sería la primera vez que la vieras.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. –Si me llegara a gustar… quiero que me guste por mi cuenta, no por un compromiso.

Minato asintió. Por eso estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo.

.

* * *

><p><em>Después de doce largos capítulos por fin entramos al 'trama' de la historia. Los capítulos anteriores, aunque tenían su drama, eran la pequeña introducción de los personajes que estaremos manejando a lo largo de este fic. Lo sé, una introducción muy largo, pero de esta manera sabrían un poco de todos.<em>

_Minato, para mí, marca el inicio del conflicto._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan a continuar, aunque saben que no pienso dejar el fic :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yunmoon Projects**

_Presents_

**FOR BOTH**

**Capítulo trece**

-Sun-

**::**

**.**

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana Sasuke decidió que no iría a la oficina, normalmente iba en las mañanas y volvía antes de las dos y pasaba el resto del día trabajando (ya fuera en su estudio, en su habitación e inclusive en la sala); Sakura normalmente estaba en casa, ahí, paseándose por la casa, en su habitación y a veces en el balcón tomando el tiempo (ella lo llamaba así, realmente no se podía tomar el sol en Tokio). Ella siempre brillaba en la casa, su presencia hacia la casa más confortable y más cálida; sin embargo, ese sábado, Sakura le había pedido permiso para estar fuera todo el día y posiblemente parte del domingo; Sasuke estaba bien con eso, necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre la relación, sobre el posible futuro y el ahora.<p>

Sakura salió de su habitación, llevaba una caja en sus manos y un bolso grande colgando del hombro, ella le sonrió amigablemente mientras se dirigía al sofá, lugar donde dejó todo lo que llevaba.

-¿Cómo amaneciste, Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina, Sasuke la siguió.

-Bien… ¿Qué harán las dos? Llevas muchas cosas ahí. –Sakura miró el sofá.

-Quien sabe, Ino dice que va a tener una reunión con toda su familia, no va a ser nada formal, pero no me dijo que sería, llevo lo suficiente para estar preparada. –Ella sacó un tazón de la alacena, verla parada de puntitas le hizo consciente de su pequeña estatura. -¿Irás a trabajar hoy, Sasuke-kun?

Negó con la cabeza, detuvo su mano. –No, -Sakura miró la unión y luego su rostro. -¿A qué hora verás a tu amiga? –La soltó suavemente, una vez Sakura se giró para quedar frente a él pudo admirar detalladamente sus ojos verdes y su largo cabello rosado, le había crecido mucho desde su boda, antes lo llevaba debajo de la cintura, ahora parecía llevarlo a la altura de la cadera, le crecía bastante rápido.

-Le dije que estaría a más tardar el medio día. –Soltó eso suavemente, el tazón en su mano derecha. -¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

-Ven conmigo, vamos a salir a tomar el desayuno. –Sakura lo miró suavemente.

-De acuerdo. –Ella dejó el tazón y los dos se dirigieron a la sala. -¿A dónde iremos?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. –Conozco un café cerca de mi lugar de trabajo, el café es bueno. –Sakura lo miró. –También los gofres son buenos. –Sakura sonrió.

-Eso suena bien, ¿vamos?

Desde el comienzo, Sakura había estado un poco extraña, hablaba menos y lo miraba siempre, al final del día ella se sentaba a su lado en el sofá o se acercaba a su estudio a pasar el rato, comenzaba a ser una sombra y realmente no le disgustaba, le gustaba sentir su presencia cerca y sus ojos claros mirándolo fijamente, a veces se preguntaba que estaba planeando o qué había sucedido para que estuviera de esa manera. Lamentablemente no tenía idea.

Sakura se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad en cuanto subió, Sasuke se dirigió a su lado y se sentó, ella ya le miraba en cuanto subió, le devolvió la mirada, ella le sonrió; tal vez no era necesario, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y le besó con suavidad. Los ojos de Sakura brillaban como esmeraldas en cuando se alejó.

-¿Sabes? –Soltó ella cuando arrancó. –Les he dicho a muchas personas que nos casaremos en Diciembre, -Sasuke miró hacia atrás para sacar el auto, su brazo sobre el asiento, -Naruto lo sabe, también mi amiga Ino… ¿He cometido un error?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. –Está bien, el problema es si quieres hacerlo real.

Sakura miró el suelo del auto. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos saben que vas a casarte, Naruto querrá asistir a esa boda (para comprobar) y tu amiga probablemente quiera ser invitada.

Sakura pareció entender y soltó un suspiro. –Uhm… pero nosotros ya estamos casados. –Ella se mordió los labios, Sasuke ya estaba fuera del estacionamiento conduciendo a una velocidad moderada. -¿Qué debería hacer?

Lo había pensado desde su conversación con Minato. –Nosotros nos hemos casado por el civil, podríamos casarnos por nuestra religión.

Ella lo miró, parecía azorada. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo… por la iglesia?

No sabía cuál era su sorpresa, estaban casados y no podían casarse más, simplemente la iglesia sería algo mucho más formal, era algo más… elevado. -¿No quieres?

La pregunta pareció afectarla un poco, ella desvió la mirada. –Yo… quiero casarme contigo… Realmente. –Su mirada aún estaba en la ventana. –Entonces… esto –ella lo miró e hizo una seña entre los dos, probablemente refiriéndose a su relación -¿es serio, para ti?

No entendía a que venía esa pregunta, desde el comienzo todo fue serio. –Lo es. –Sakura asintió, miró el suelo. -¿Qué sucede, Sakura? ¿Estás dudando de mí?

Ella lo miró. –Falta mucho para que yo sea un adulto… ¿estás dispuesto a esperar? –Sakura soltó un suspiro y finalmente lo miró. –Sé… Los hombres… -Ella tomó su brazo derecho y soltó con total pesar. –Yo… No… no sé cómo decirlo… -Ella miró por la ventana de nuevo, habían llegado al café. –Puedo hacer todo lo necesario para hacerte sentir bien… no tienes que esperar.

El rubor en sus mejillas debió de haberle hecho entender, sin embargo Sasuke se sintió ingenuo e hizo todo lo posible por negar lo evidente. –Yo lo sé.

En cuanto estacionó el auto bajó, escuchó el sonido de la voz de Sakura, pero fue evidente que no quería escucharla, se dirigió a su lado (antes que nada era un caballero), pese a ello, Sakura abrió la puerta y se levantó rápidamente antes que él llegara ahí. Se miraron fijamente, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió al café. No quería escucharla. Ella caminó a zancadas, intentando alcanzarlo, Sasuke podía escuchar su voz llamándole suavemente, pero no quería tener esa charla, no con ella.

-¡Sasuke!

Chilló ella al final, algunas personas en la calle los miraron de reojo y unos otros del café también, Sasuke apretó los dientes, giró sobre sí mismo, y se encaminó al auto, al verlo dirigirse al auto, Sakura retrocedió hasta casi echar a correr, se metió en el asiento de copiloto y con ello lo esperó.

No estaba bien, ella no le estaba dando tiempo. Con lentitud Sasuke entró, la gente los miraba de reojo, pero a él no le importaba la gente. En cuanto entró Sakura lo miró fijamente, parecía totalmente herida, ¿le había dicho algo malo? Simplemente no quería escuchar eso de ella, necesitaba tiempo.

-¿Es tan malo lo que intento decir?

-Lo es. –Sentenció sin mirarla, tenía las manos en el volente, vagamente tuvo la idea del encuentro de Hinata…, pero de este encuentro quería escapar por un poco de tiempo, hasta que Sakura tuviera, por lo menos, dieciocho años.

Ella sonrió, pero no parecía sentir felicidad o diversión. -¿Qué es lo que deseas? –Ella los señaló a ambos. –Estamos casados, por lo menos… por lo menos deseo poder satisfacerte de alguna manera.

-Esto… -Soltó, interrumpiéndola. –No está a discusión. –Y, si ponía esfuerzo, tal vez nunca lo estaría, no quería hablar de… de eso con ella. Simplemente no podía ni quería hacerlo. Por otra parte, Sakura apretó los labios y lo miró con firmeza.

-Con todo lo que te he contado… ¿Crees aún que en mí queda algo ingenuo? –Ella sonrió, el sarcasmo brillaba en sus pupilas, nunca había visto el verde veneno en sus ojos. -¿Acaso piensas que tengo doce años? ¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Es eso? –Ella le clavó un dedo en el costado. -¡Mírame!

Sasuke giró bruscamente, asustándola, haciéndola retroceder. –No voy a tener sexo contigo.

El golpe de sus palabras se mostró en los ojos brillantes de Sakura, ella retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y sus ojos brillaron con el indicio de lágrimas; no quería lastimarla, pero su deseo por evitar esta conversación era mayor.

-¿De qué se trata el acuerdo? –Pregunto ella, de repente. -¿Qué acordaste con mi abuela? –El llanto brillaba en sus ojos, pese a ello, Sakura no derramó una sola lágrima.

-Eso no es… -Se quedó callado, por mucho que quisiera decir que el asunto no era suyo… era suyo, estaba casado con ella por eso. –No es un tema para ahora, Sakura.

-¿Para cuándo entonces? –Ella lo miró desafiante. -¿Para cuándo podremos hablar de eso? ¿Cuándo compruebes que soy una niña?

-Cuando puedas contarme todo lo que no puedes.

Ella retrocedió más, ahora su espalda contra la puerta, parecía vulnerable, pero el verde de sus ojos nunca fue tan venenoso. Había sacado una faceta de Sakura desconocida, una inimaginable, Sasuke estaba un poco sorprendido, un poco desconcertado y un poco emocionado. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya te lo he contado todo. Te dije que yo…

-Eso no me vale. –Respondió rápidamente. –Me has contado de tu historia de la secundaria, pero estoy seguro que es poco a lo real, Kakashi me ha dado a entender muchas cosas. –Ella lo miró con una sombra nueva, la duda, probablemente preguntándose cuanto sabía. –Haruka-sama tampoco supo decirme nada. ¿Tengo que buscar a aquel quien fue tu novio? ¿O esa amiga tuya?

Pudo verla erizarse. -¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!

-Ellos tienen mucho que ver. –Sakura apretó los labios. –Ellos deben saberlo todo. ¿Debo buscarlos? –Sakura extendió la mano, pero antes que fuera golpeado la retuvo por la muñeca, ella se veía azorada ahora. -¿Realmente esta es toda la confianza que puedes darme?

Sakura se soltó bruscamente. -… -Parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, ella abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, parecía que iba a reventar en cualquier momento. –Esperas demasiado de mí, no soy nada comparado con tu imaginación. –Su voz estaba cargada de sentimiento, sino fuera por la irá de sus ojos, podría pensar que iba a llorar.

-No espero nada de ti. –Declaró, esta conversación ya la habían tenido. –Sakura… Sé que me he casado con una ni-…

-¡No soy una niña! –Gritó, los vidrios polarizados y el ruido en el auto.

Sasuke se abrochó el cinturón y la arrojó contra el asiento, Sakura entendió de inmediato y se abrochó el cinturón también. La conversación no estaba terminada, pero se iban a mover antes de causar mayor conmoción. Condujo por quince minutos y se detuvo cerca de casa.

Antes de nada, Sasuke se desabrochó el cinturón, soltó un suspiro y giró para ver a Sakura, ella le soltó una fuerte bofetada antes que pudiera reaccionar, el dolor de la mano de Hinata fue algo molesto, Sakura le hacía hervir de rabia. Sujetó su mano con brusquedad, reaccionando después del golpe, la chica la miró, retándolo. Le sujetó del mentón y la aplastó contra el asiento, se acercó hasta combinar sus alientos.

-¿Quieres ser tratada como una mujer? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? –La empujó más fuerte, Sakura no luchó por escapar. -¿Es eso, Sakura?

-Quiero saberlo todo.

-Estamos iguales y al parecer tenemos la misma idea, ocultarlo todo del otro. –Soltó en un murmullo, sus labios rozaban. -¿Acaso piensas decirme algo?

Ella sonrió, ella lo retó de nuevo. –No, no mientras esperes de mí lo que no puedo… Lo que no puedo hacer ahora.

Sasuke sonrió, lo entendió todo. Esta era Sakura. Ya le parecía extraño que una chica tan bien portada y tan bien educada hubiera salido con alguien como él que le describía, que asistiera a una escuela pública, que su amigo trabajara en una cafetería; la Sakura que trató los meses anteriores no era la real. Esta Sakura, esta que le retaba y le miraba con desafió era la real.

Estaba molesto.

-Nunca esperé nada de ti. –Soltó, apartándose. –Pero ahora me doy cuenta, me mostraste a alguien quien no eras… Todos estos pensamientos, todo lo que pienso de ti, ha sido culpa tuya. –La sentencia pareció dañarla más que las anteriores palabras, eso le hizo regocijar de gozo. -¿Quieres que no espere nada de ti? Pues muéstrame quien eres.

Algo en Sakura se removió, de repente ella se sonrojo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Sasuke se preguntó qué estaba pasando. Sakura comenzó a llorar y de repente se sintió idiota; no comprendía realmente nada, sin embargo se sintió mal por hacerla llorar. Suavemente acercó una mano, acariciando su hombro, Sakura se estremeció bajo su toque.

-No, Sakura… Yo… Cálmate. –Se acercó a ella, suavemente. –Lo siento, lo siento… Realmente lo lamento.

La abrazó, Sakura se apoyó en su pecho y siguió sollozando. No podía comprender el llanto, sin embargo trato de comprender y llegó a la conclusión que había apretado todos sus botones. Probablemente muchas de las cosas que dijo le afectaron, incluso puede que algunas de sus palabras le obligaron a su actuar; pero no estaba seguro.

En cuanto Sakura se calmó volvieron al piso, ordenó comida y fue él quien esperó por ella mientras Sakura terminaba de arreglarse, pasaban de las once cuando tomaron el desayuno, los ojos de Sakura seguían enrojecidos, no habían hablado desde que ella había parado de llorar.

No sabía que decirle.

A las once y media un taxi llegó, Sakura dijo que se iría y sin besarle la mejilla ella se marchó.

Necesitaba pensar, la última conversación había revelado algo: Sakura estaba ocultando muchas más cosas de las que esperaba. Más que información, Sakura no estaba mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos o su verdadera actitud.

La Sakura que había conocido probablemente ni existía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sakura llegó a casa de Sai pasadas las doce, había pedido al conductor dar una vuelta mientras ella se despejaba. Había sido tan torpe… ¡Poco más y se descubre frente a Sasuke! El llanto fue su única opción y sirvió mejor de lo que creyó. Sasuke le pidió disculpas y la trató como siempre; pero él pudo haberla descubierto, pudo haberse dado cuenta que la Sakura real era la de ese momento.

No podía cometer el mismo error dos veces. Necesitaba cambiar, necesitaba que la Sakura que él conocía fuera la real. No podía ser la chica de siempre, la chica de siempre fue idiota y confió en las personas incorrectas; aceptó ser controlada por Sasori como por Karin. Ella quería confiar un poco más en sí misma y en Sasuke, pero no quería depender de él. Ciertamente lo había ocupado de apoyo, un fuerte pilar en su vida, pero no quería depender de él para siempre.

Sai abrió la puerta para ella y Sakura dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos por abrazarlo, en un comienzo Sai se quedó quieto, luego cerró la puerta y le palmeo la espalda con amabilidad y le besó el templo. Amaba la parte cariñosa de Sai, amaba muchas cosas de Sai; pero no era a quien esperaba para eso. Sakura deseaba que se tratara de Sasuke, no de Sai.

-¿Ah sucedido algo, Sakura-s…? –Él no terminó de decirlo, Sakura se lo agradeció.

-Estoy tan… triste de notarlo. –Era evidente que no le entendía, de todas formas continuó. –Lo estoy engañando, lo estoy obligando a identificarme de forma incorrecta. –Ella sorbió lágrimas. –Me conoces tan bien, lamento que él no lo haga.

Sai se alejó de ella y la miró. -¿Es raro que él no te conozca correctamente? –Sakura asintió. -¿Está mal que yo lo haga? –Sakura negó. -¿No entiendo el problema? –Aceptó el chico y Sakura supo creerle.

-Es mi esposo, tú eres mi amigo… Sasuke debería conocerme correctamente, no tú. –Sai parecía no comprenderlo aún. –Sasuke está sobre ti, él va a vivir conmigo para toda mi vida… mientras estemos casados. Vivimos juntos y yo estoy intentando ser amada por él. Mentirle sobre mi actitud… sobre lo que realmente soy, es un error. Debería conocer a la verdadera yo… no a esa otra.

Brevemente lo vio recapacitar, él se encogió de hombros. –Para mí tú eres lo más importante. –Sakura se apretó contra su pecho, como siempre, Sai le perturbaba. –Estoy feliz de poder conocer a Sakura, Sakura siempre ha ayudado en mis cuadros.

Recordando los cuadros, Sakura se alejó. -¿Has terminado? –Sai asintió, dejó de abrazarla, aunque no quería dejarlo, tuvo que hacerlo.

-He terminado lo más importante, me faltan algunos detalles.

Primero dudo, luego soltó. -¿Necesitas que me quite la ropa? –Sai negó. -¿De verdad? Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Sai negó. –Sólo necesito verte… -Él se sentó frente al banco de la última vez y miró al frente, donde estaba la ventana y debajo de ella el cuadro que él no le permitió ver. -¿Podrías colocarte debajo de la ventana? Tus ojos brillan de forma diferente, casi parecen azules. –Sakura asintió y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, no le importó sentarse sobre el piso desnudo, no le importaba el polvo, cuando estuvo desnuda importó, de alguna manera, ahora ya no.

-¿Aquí está bien?

-Está bien. –Sai aceptó fácilmente, y sus ojos se concentraron en ella y fue dichosa al verlo.

Mientras Sai dibujaba su mirada era diferente, tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, era lujuria, deseo, tristeza y concentración, todo eso en una mirada. Se sentía admirada en más de un sentido. Realmente no podía entender que era eso que Sai veía en ella, comprendía un poco de sus sentimientos, pero no podía terminar de entenderlo. Podía ser guapa, pero no hermosa, su mayor atractivo era el cabello y los ojos, no más. Su color extraño y sus ojos verde manzana habían llamado la atención de Sasori en primer lugar.

-¿Sucede algo más, Sakura? –Preguntó de la nada Sai, había aprendido, de la primera vez, que él se concentraba demasiado y no alababa las distracciones, aunque nunca dejó de contestarle. Debía aprovechar que no era ignorada.

-He pensado… he pensado en decirle a Sasuke el nombre completo de mi exnovio. –Soltó suavemente. –Él quiere saberlo… debido a que mi exnovio vendía drogas… quiere mantenerlo alejado de mí.

-¿Eso es…? –Preguntó Sai, parecía no comprender nada.

-No estoy segura… -Respondió. –Al principio no lo deseaba, yo… aún siento algo por mi exnovio. Ahora… no lo sé. Aún debo pensarlo.

Sai dejó de pintar, sus ojos sin emociones ahora. -¿Por qué terminaste con tu exnovio si aún sientes algo por él?

Sakura sonrió. –Ya te lo he contado, él fue el culpable que muriera Nozomi, Nozomi era él novio de Karin, su hermana… -Sakura se sentía de repente nerviosa. –No sé… no sé a cuanta gente más…

De repente Sai interrumpió. –Escuché todo, sin embargo puedo decirte que no es su culpa. –Sai se encogió de hombros, retomando su pintura, poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de sentimientos.

-¿No fue su culpa? –Sai asintió. -¿Qué… qué quieres decir con eso?

-Él no les obligó a consumirlo… ¿O lo hizo?

Puede no haberlo hecho, pero él les dio la droga. –Nozomi no consumía nada hasta que lo conoció.

-Nozomi-san escogió consumirlo, pudo haberse negado, pero él aceptó. Tu exnovio no tuvo que ver con su elección.

Era algo absurdo y a la vez tan cierto, Sakura tenía miedo de sus palabras. –Sai, estás equivocado. Sasori cometió un error. Nozomi nunca debió de haber consumido nada, pero él fue quien le facilitó todo, Sasori le daba la droga… Nozomi iba a comenzar a vender la droga para poder consumir mucho más y…

-Nozomi-san eligió hacerlo, no es culpa de… Sasori-san. –Sai dejó de pintar de nuevo y la miró fijamente. –Cada quien es responsable de sus elecciones, Sakura.

Ella lo miró fijamente. –Vender droga es incorrecto. –Soltó, temerosa.

Sai asintió, tomó un pincel y se relajó. –Eso es verdad, vender droga no es correcto.

Pese a sus palabras, Sakura estaba insegura.

.

Si ella lo quería tanto debió quedarse con él, pensó Sai mientras terminaba de dar tonalidad a los ojos en su dibujo, pensó que un verde mar sería adecuado, sin embargo, mirando el cielo de la media tarde, Sai lo pensó mejor y decidió pintar un azul oscuro, el azul de la noche en los ojos de Sakura, no era lo adecuado, pero fue su mejor elección y estaba orgulloso al final. Para ese momento el cabello se había secado y pudo pintar lo último que deseaba. La mirada de la Sakura del cuadro era fría y calculadora, parecía analizarlo todo y Sai sintió un escalofrío. La Sakura debajo de la ventana lo miraba sin ver, sus ojos perdidos en recuerdos, podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos.

-Está listo.

Sakura dejó de mirar la nada y fijo sus ojos en él, los ojos le brillaban de forma diferente, no jade o esmeralda, parecían mar después de una tormenta o cielo de invierno. No podía entender como sus ojos cambiaban de color de tal manera. Los ojos verdes solían ser verde aceituna, los azules eran cielo o mar; pero Sakura podía ser todos.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, por atrás Sakura se apoyó en su espalda y dejó caer el mentón sobre su clavícula, de repente se alejó.

-Es… es precioso. -Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza. – Yo… nunca podría verme tan bien.

Ella se veía mejor, mucho mejor. Esa imagen en su lienzo era una faceta de Sakura, no era toda Sakura, sería imposible crear algo tan perfecto; pero decirle no valdría la pena, algunas personas nunca comprendían la verdadera estética del arte. Cada quien tenía su manera de verlo.

-Voy a continuar con mi cuadro… ¿Te importaría seguir sentada ahí? Si te aburres puedes levantarte y hacer cualquier otra cosa. –No sabía cuándo tendría otra oportunidad de tenerla disponible para darle inspiración, ahora que la tenía para él podía intentar terminar el cuadro.

Lo cierto fue que no lo había terminado por un ligero bloqueo, al principio el cuadro tenía sentido, luego lo perdió todo; pero ahora, frente a él, estaba la responsable que la idea hubiera surgido en primer lugar, sin duda podría continuarlo. Sakura se sentó en el lugar indicado, el Sol estaba en lo más alto y sus ojos brillaban como si fueran joyas preciosas, marrón, verde, musgo, lila y sus pestañas casi rubias y con toques de azul algodón. La respiración se le fue con la simple imagen frente a sus ojos. Nunca podría obtener todo lo que quería. Quería tener una imagen así por siempre.

Sumergió, por primera vez en su vida, de forma indecisa el pincel en los colores; la primera pincelada le encogió el corazón, pensó que lo había arruinado todo, la siguiente fue más precisa, rápidamente hizo un cambio de pincel y sumergió en blanco. Ella usaba una blusa morada y unos pantalones azul mezclilla, un collar con una única piedra brillante colgaba alrededor de su cuello; nunca había visto a alguien quien tuviera tan poco y pareciera tenerlo todo.

Con más seguridad, sumergió su pincel y dibujó adornos sobre su cabello, la imaginó con las mejores telas, telas bonitas y brillantes.

-Sai. –Escuchó, de alguna manera, intentó prestarle atención. –Son las cuatro, quiero comer algo.

Observó su reloj de muñeca y asintió, el tiempo había pasado muy deprisa. –Prepararé algo, ¿tienes en mente algo en especial?

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –Pollo teriyaki.

Era algo bastante sencillo que no le tomaría más que el tiempo que tardara en cocinarse el arroz. Sakura caminó a su lado y se sentó en la encimera, era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en ese pequeño lugar. La preparación de los vegetales, el pollo y el arroz le tomó su tiempo, ella ayudó a cortar los vegetales y a hacer la salsa, Sai hizo todo lo demás (que no era la gran maravilla). El pollo estuvo terminado media hora después, Sakura había estado comiendo zanahorias crudas mientras esperaba.

Al terminar de comer Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse, Sai la dejó vagar libremente, pero no se sintió capaz de continuar la imagen sin Sakura presente, así que, sacó carboncillos, un block que estaba a la mitad y comenzó a dibujar.

Recordaba el vestido blanco perfectamente, por esa razón decidió dibujar a Sakura de negro. El negro le quedaba muy bien. La dibujó con el pelo corto y la mirada retadora, se imaginaba que, de cierta forma, el comportamiento de Sakura, cuando era más pequeña, fue algo similar a eso. Una chica pequeña y un poco problemática. Probablemente estaba divagando, realmente no le importaba.

Ella salió casi una hora y media después, el vestido le quedaba perfecto y el maquillaje suave y casi inexistente le daba ese toque natural, el pelo recogido no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco se le veía mal. Le gustó.

-Es tu turno. –Ella le señaló la habitación y Sai se dirigió al lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¡Me estás viendo la cara maldita puta!

Cerró los ojos ante el grito, se metió tanto como pudo debajo de la cama y se hizo un ovillo, detrás de cajas y zapatos. Fuera de la habitación podía escucharse la destrucción. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía una idea: estaban buscándolo de nuevo. La primera vez que fueron a buscarlo ella no estaba, pero cuando estuvo encontró todo hecho un lío y a su hermano con el labio partido y el ojo negro, si tuvo más heridas él no le contó. La segunda vez estaban los dos, hicieron negocios con su hermano en la cocina y ella se ocultó en su habitación. La tercera vez eran cuatro y ella estaba sola, dos de ellos intentó propasarse pero un tercero los retuvo y se fueron.

Esta era la sexta, era uno solo y parecía enfadado. Se envolvió un poco más y se pegó contra la pared, no estaba segura si sería encontrada, esperaba que no.

Su hermano había desaparecido una semana atrás. Él no volvió en la noche y tampoco en la mañana, esperó verlo en la escuela (normalmente no faltaba a la escuela), pero él no llegó. Dio por hecho que había desaparecido, dejándola sola. En un comienzo supuso que estaba bien, que podía esperar a su regreso; pero descubrió la verdad. Hubo una cuarta vez, llegaron a buscar a su hermano y ella estaba por llegar a casa, vio armas debajo de sus chaquetas, dio la vuelta y no llegó a ese día. La quinta vez que fueron a buscar ella no estaba, la vecina se había quejado del escándalo proveniente de su departamento.

Había estado de motel en motel e inclusive hostales, evitaba la casa como la plaga, pero ya no tenía ropa o dinero, necesitaba ir y sacar todo lo que (ella sabía) escondía su hermano en la cocina. No esperó que alguien llegara en ese momento.

La puerta de su habitación se reventó contra una patada, escuchó la destrucción de la misma y pudo ver como la puerta quedaba colgando de la bisagra de abajo. Cerró los ojos y se encogió un tanto más, podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido (llevaba oculta más de quince minutos) y no le importaba seguirlo sintiendo.

-Sal de tu escondite, perra~ -Soltó un hombre con voz cantarina, ella frunció el ceño.

De repente pudo verlo caer precipitadamente al suelo, vio su sonrisa y supo que fue descubierta; retrocedió más pero él estiró la mano y sujetó su pie derecho y comenzó a sacarla, desenvolver los brazos de sus rodillas costó dos segundos, enterró las uñas en el suelo, pero ya era tarde, la fuerza del sujetó era mayor a la suya (cosa no sorprendente).

Estuvo expuesta prontamente.

-¡Encontré una perra!

Apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño, no dijo nada de todas formas. El sujeto se colocó de cuclillas y la miró, sus dientes parecían filosos contra sus labios, ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y esperó lo que iba a suceder, el sujetó sonrió, no era algo que quisiera ver.

-¿Dónde está Sasori?

Ella apretó los labios, pero soltó. –No lo he visto en una semana.

Como consecuencia, recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, fue lanzada al suelo, sujetó la zona afectada, sentía algo húmedo en la boca y dio por hecho que se trataba de sangre, lo peor vino cuando notó que le dolía la quijada, no derramó alguna lágrima, si algo tenía ella era fortaleza. El otro le tomó el cabello y le levantó la cabeza, en algún momento supuso que esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¿Dónde está Sasori? –Cada entonación le hizo estremecer. –Por favor, Karin, todos sabemos que tú le has estado ayudando, así que, se una buena niña y dime la verdad.

Abrió la boca, para su buena suerte no le dolía tanto como pensó. –Es la verdad, desapareció hace una semana y poco más. Quise llamar a la policía… pero preferí callar.

Lo cierto fue que sí llamó, pero hubo un problema; pese a que Sasori sacaba toda su mercancía de almacenes y ese tipo de lugares, una vez fue sorprendida al encontrarse una caja debajo de la cama llena de cocaína, no estaba interesada en averigua si en la casa había más, colgó sin dar información y decidió que, si Sasori había desaparecido él mismo podía volver.

-Hiciste muy bien, Karin. –Aceptó el hombre. –Ahora… ¿Dónde podría estar?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –No lo sé, es un narcotraficante, donde sea que esté escondido no creo sea un lugar conocido. –Estaba siendo sincera, Sasori siempre decía que en momentos como esto era mejor decir la verdad.

-Eso es verdad. –El tipo le soltó el pelo, ella se sentó contra la cama, cuando se tocó el labio superior soltó un gemido, al parecer el golpe le había roto el labio. –Muy bien, supongo que no hay nada para mí aquí. –La miró de reojo e hizo un gesto de asco, ella frunció el ceño. –Si llegara a venir, dile que Suigetsu le está buscando y el jefe está muy molesto.

Karin frunció el ceño. –Claro.

El chico se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo un momento. –Una cosa más, esa amiguita tuya, Sakura, pronto le harán una visita.

Esto la congeló. El sujeto salió de la casa y ella se sentó en la cama.

No había querido recurrir a cualquier amigo, sabía que las cosas podrían ser peligrosas y ella no quería ser la culpable de lo que pudiera pasar. Pero esto la sobrepasaba.

Karin era el tipo de persona que le gustaba tener un sequito siguiéndole, tuvo muchos chicas siguiendo sus pasos, pero sólo una fue su amiga y esa fue Sakura. Al principio fue su amiga por su dinero, ¿quién no querría tener como amiga a una niña rica? Luego fue por la popularidad que incrementaba cada vez que estaban juntas, al final no pudo dejarla, Sakura era una chica amable y sincera, cosas inesperadas.

No podía permitir que le hicieran daño.

Cuando Sakura mostró interés en Sasori, Karin estaba contenta, el dinero de Sakura sería para ella y para su hermano, además tendrían más recursos para continuar con el contrabando de su hermano sin que fuera a prisión, luego estaba arrepentida. Quiso decirle la verdad, deseo separarla de Sasori, pero la familia era primero. Pese a estar arrepentida deseo lo mejor para los dos. Todo iba bien, pero Sasori hizo algo que alejó a Sakura y Karin no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Sakura tomó la decisión de irse Sasori estaba enfadado, cuando se casó, Sasori estaba que reventaba. El esposo de Sakura era desconocido para Karin, esperaba que supiera un poco de todo y que pudiera defender a la chica.

En fin, ella también necesitaba ayuda.

Se acercó a la sala y tomó el teléfono, el número de Sakura siempre presente.

No estaba segura de querer hacerlo, dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hinata había estado de acuerdo en asistir a la fiesta, aunque no quería; eso no le exentó de ser un poco traviesa y fingir demencia y falta de atención para llegar treinta minutos tarde, eso y contando el hecho que le habían prometido salir a las nueve en punto le alegró. No tenía interés en conocer a Naruto Uzumaki. Aunque debía concederle el beneficio de la duda (palabras exactas de Hanabi). Como su padre no confiaba mucho en él, Hinata había llegado con Neji como su acompañante, el chico llevaba guardado su teléfono celular, adiós diversión.

Llegaron a las siete treinta y ocho y supuso todos los invitados ya estaban (o la mayoría de ellos). Naruto no fue a recibirlos, no esperaba que lo hiciera de todas formas. Neji la guio hacia el centro del lugar y fue muy amable en mostrar lo mucho que le dolía estar ahí (al igual que ella). Por un momento no tuvo muchas opciones más que seguir el camino que Neji le había impuesto.

-Namikaze-san se encargará de llamar a Naruto aquí en cuanto nos vea… y ahí está.

Hinata vio al hombre mayor, ella se sorprendió. De acuerdo a lo dicho por Neji, Naruto Uzumaki compartía todos sus rasgos con su padre, era su calca. Minato Namikaze era un hombre alto (un tanto más que Neji), sus ojos azules parecían agua de mar y su cabello rubio era dorado como rayos de Sol, la sonrisa conciliadora era un encanto y ella se sintió un poco enamorada, si fuera una niña podría decir que hubiera tenido un flechazo con ese hombre.

-Hinata-chan, es un gusto conocerte. Usted es una chica adorable. –Ella se sonrojó ante lo dicho e inclinó la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Mucho gusto, Namikaze-san. –Ella extendió la mano y Minato la sujetó amablemente y le besó la punta de los dedos, era un gallardo y ella estaba más que encantada. No había esperado algo así de un hombre mayor… ni siquiera se veía tan mayor, ciertamente no.

-En un momento mi hijo la verá. –El hombre miró a Neji y extendió la mano a su dirección. –Gracias por venir, Neji-kun. Por favor, dar mis saludos a Hiashi.

El chico asintió, soltó la mano del hombre y Minato desapareció. Hinata lo vio marchar, probablemente Naruto no iba a gustarle, pero podía disfrutar de su apariencia (si realmente se parecía a su padre), ella caminó para no perder de vista a Minato y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Neji tenía razón, Naruto era un fiel calco de Minato Namikaze…, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, fue notar a Naruto con Sakura Haruno. Hinata fue discreta para alejarse hasta desaparecer entre la gente, Neji a su lado parecía desconcertado, sin embargo la siguió. Hinata observó a Minato sonreír a Sakura, a su lado (entre Naruto y Sakura) había una persona, ella pensó que se trataba de Sasuke, pero este chico era como un dibujo en un papel blanco hecho con carboncillo.

Vaya, ella pensó que la primera fiesta de Sakura ante la sociedad sería con Sasuke, en fin, esto no era para tan alta gama, era simplemente algo más… vistoso. Naruto asintió a su padre y con una sonrisa se alejó de Sakura y el otro chico.

Neji le tomó del brazo. –Vamos.

Se dirigieron fueron del lugar, hacia una oficina, Hinata escuchó la voz de Minato, la voz de Naruto era muy enérgica, más fuerte y bastante aguda. Ella entró, a su lado Neji también.

De cerca, cuando se veía mejor, Naruto no era tan parecido a su padre, sí, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, el rubio de Naruto era más amarillo que dorado y sus ojos eran cielo en vez de mar, su piel era más bronceada y su sonrisa era contagiosa, en vez de provocarle un sonrojo le provocó desear sonreír; ella sonrió un poco y se soltó del brazo de Neji. Minato tenía una sonrisa orgullosa bailando en sus labios.

-Hinata-chan, él es mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto extendió la mano en su dirección y ella también. –Mucho gusto, Hinata-chan.

Cuando dijo su nombre Hinata sintió que quería reír con alegría.

Desde hace tiempo ella había escuchado sobre Naruto, el único hijo de Minato Namikaze, su madre había muerto el mismo día de su nacimiento, Kushina Uzumaki, razón por la cual Minato había elegido dejarle el apellido Uzumaki en vez del Namikaze; también, sabía que Naruto había estado viviendo en los Estados Unidos desde niño, viajando un par de veces a Japón. Supo que volvió definitivamente a Japón una vez Hiashi le anunció sobre el compromiso.

Vio a Neji salir de la oficina y Minato seguirlo.

Naruto soltó su mano y se alejó de ella. –Uhm… mi papá… creo que no te ha dicho… Bueno, él dijo que le diría todo a Hyuga-san, pero era mi responsabilidad decírtelo a ti.

Hinata sonrió. -¿De qué se trata?

El rubio se retorció un poco. –Yo… tú debes saber, he estado viviendo en Manhattan desde que tengo tres, primero con mi padre, entonces solo. He estado viajando a Japón solo en vacaciones de verano y a veces en Navidad, me vine a vivir aquí por… el compromiso. –Hinata se sonrojó. –Estaba dispuesto a comprometerme contigo, pero sucedieron muchas cosas… contigo, sé que no querías el compromiso y por eso… Lo siento.

Toda su sinceridad fue absolutamente abrumadora, Hinata soltó un suspiro, pero estaba feliz. –No es un problema, todo eso… ya ha pasado.

El chico sonrió, de repente se puso serio e hizo una reverencia exagerada. –Lamento todos los problemas que te he causado y… no puedo casarme contigo. –Él se irguió y la seriedad continuaba en su rostro. –Realmente, espero no estar causando problemas.

Era todo lo que había querido, pero no le hacía feliz.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

No tenía opción, realmente debía de hacer frente a Sakura, quería evitarlo tanto como fuera posible, pero no era posible. Debía contarle todo sobre el contrato y ella debía hablarle todo sobre ese exnovio suyo y todo lo que pudiera afectarle, sin embargo necesitaba reciprocidad. Sasuke no estaba seguro de querer confiarle todo.

Si algo le tenía que aceptar a Alfred era saber acerca de su familia, era evidente que ese hombre conocía sobre la muerte de sus padres y un poco de su hermano, probablemente también sobre Madara; él era el padre de Sakura y parecía tener más contactos de lo que había aparentado.

Haruka le había contado poco de él. Al parecer conoció a Rin (madre de Sakura) en un viaje a Londres, el chico parecía ser medio inglés y americano y había tomado aprecio por Rin para ella fue un flechazo. Después de la separación con su primer esposo (el padre de Kana) Rin se había recluido en el Reino Unido, lugar donde el querido Alfred había aparecido. Haruka lo describió como un caballero occidental del cual no podía alejarse aunque lo quisiera, el hombre fue atento con ella y amable con su hija hasta el punto que la enamoró. En un principio Haruka fue sospechosa, en cuanto supo que el hombre era millonario permitió la boda, Rin ya le había dado una hija totalmente japonesa la cual iba a quedarse a cargo de toda su herencia.

Claro, si Kana estuviera interesada las cosas serían mejores. Desde el inició de la carrera artística de Kana, Haruka tenía en cuenta que su nieta no estaba interesada, por esa razón, cuando conoció a la pequeña Sakura y luego le permitieron ser su tutora, Haruka decidió que ella sería su heredera. Al principio no estaba del todo bien con la decisión, pero Sakura (palabras de la anciana) había capturado su corazón con su ingenuidad y ansias de conocimiento.

Alfred y Rin, por otro lado, se mantenían al margen del cuidado de Sakura y Haruka no conocía la razón, Sasuke no preguntó más sobre los padres de la niña.

Al no conocer nada sobre los padres (nada más de su riqueza y su ineptitud como padres) Sasuke no sabía que esperar de la conversación que tendría con Sakura.

Era una pena, realmente le hubiera gustado tener alguna referencia.

Una llamada al teléfono de casa lo desconcertó, estiró la mano y tomó el teléfono.

_-Es Hinata._ –Escuchó tan pronto como el auricular estuvo en su oreja.

-¿Qué sucede? –No quería ser grosero, pero no quería habla con ella por una larga temporada.

_-Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y yo dije que sería la última vez. _–Soltó la chica, parecía… diferente. _–Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien… alguien quien me entendiera. _ –No quería ser su confidente, pero no se negó. _ –Hoy conocí a Naruto Uzumaki. _–Algo en ella parecía raro, realmente. _–Es… una buena persona, lamento mucho no haberlo conocido antes. _–Si bueno… a él no le importaba. _–Esperaba verte hoy._

El cambió de conversación le aturdió, pero lo aceptó. -¿Dónde?

_-La reunión de los Namikaze._

Ah, sí. –No tenía tiempo ni estaba interesado. –Soltó.

_-Bueno, por lo menos enviaste a alguien en tu representación, sin embargo no esperaba que la primera fiesta formal de Sakura-chan sería esta ni que la dejaras ir sola._

Eso le desconcertó. –¿Perdón, qué?

Hubo silencio, esperaba que no fuera a colgar. _–Sakura-chan estuvo allí, no la vi llegar, pero la vi aquí, cuando me fui ella seguía en la fiesta… ¿No lo sabías?_

Sasuke estaba molesto.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto había estado a su lado casi todo el tiempo, un par de veces se fue y la dejó sola con Sai, estaba disfrutando de la reunión, la comida fue buena, también la compañía e inclusive bailar un poco de baile de salón le resultó agradable. Sai era buen bailarín (aunque el principio se negó a bailar con ella). Naruto también fue buen bailarín, aunque su cercanía fue un tanto incómoda, la de Sai era confortable. Era poco más de la diez cuando Sai le dijo que debían marcharse, ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Salieron del lugar a las diez veinte, fue fuera donde su teléfono móvil sonó. Sakura lo extrajo de la bolsa de mano que colgaba de su brazo, no reconocía el número, dudo en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

-¿Diga? –Sai a su lado estaba esperando por el auto que ella había contratado.

_-Realmente, realmente, te juro, no quería recurrir a ti… pero estoy asustada, Sakura._

Escuchar la voz de Karin al otro lado de la línea no fue lo esperado para el final de la velada.

.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Año Nuevo!<em>

_Hola, por fin estamos al filo del trama y, como vemos, las cosas están regresando. La entrada de Karin y Minato es el comienzo de la trama de este fic. Los doce capítulos anteriores son la entrada de los personajes, conocerlos es muy bueno, así podemos comprender mucho mejor su comportamiento o entender porque son tan ambiguos._

_Les agradezco todo los comentarios, los reviso y realmente los agradezco todos. Sé también que algunos quieren un poco más de acción, y por supuesto que habrá besos y abrazos y lemon y lime y sexo (ya los conozco pillines), pero todo a su debido tiempo._

_Creo que está demás decirlo, pero la nueva imagen del fic es el cuadro que Sai pintó de Sakura (bonito, no?)_

_Bueno, estaremos viéndonos en el siguiente._


End file.
